Infinite Stratos Evolution : ISE Indo ver
by Nathan Prime
Summary: 1 tahun sudah Orimura Ichika akhirnya memasuki kelas 2 di IS Academy dengan damai, sampai suatu ketika ia menolong seorang pemuda bernama Shinji Sanada yang ternyata juga bisa mengendarai Infinite Stratos! Siapakah dia sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 00 prolouge

Ini FanPic pertamaku, jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan.

Dan untuk pertama-tama dimulai dulu dari prolouge nya...

* * *

_Tokyo…_

_Berbeda dari pemandangan sehari-harinya di malam hari yang biasanya ramai kini terlihat sepi…_

_Lampu-lampu dari semua gedung disana masih menyala, kendaraan pun terdiam begitu saja…_

_Tidak ada pejalan kaki yang berjalan-jalan disekitar protokol jalan, tidak ada kebisingan malam hari yang biasa menghiasi kota itu…_

_Keheningan itu terpecahkan dengan munculnya sesuatu yang terbang dengan cepat, melintas diantara gedung-gedung disana…_

_Sesuatu seperti pesawat, tapi terlihat kecil, mungkin seukuran orang dewasa…_

_Tampak terlihat jelas lagi dari dekat, sesuatu seperti baju tempur terbang bersenjata dengan seorang pilot didalamnya yang sepertinya mengendalikan benda itu…_

_Salah satu pilot benda itu, terlihat seperti grim reaper berwarna hitam yang tertutupi helm dan bersenjatakan sabit dikejar oleh 2 pilot lain nya dibelakangnya, yang satu terlihat seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan baju tempur putih keemasan bersayap seperti malaikat dan satu lagi perempuan dengan memakai baju tempur berwarna merah dengan 2 katana ditangan nya…_

_Kenapa orang itu sedang dikejar-kejar…?_

"_Ichika, ayo!", perempuan itu menyuruh laki-laki itu._

"_Baiklah!" Laki-laki itu mengambil senjata pulse machine gun dari punggung nya dan menembaki pilot hitam di depan nya…_

_Pilot misterius itu menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah, ia terus lari menghindari mereka…_

"_Sial," kesal pemuda itu karena serangan nya gagal._

_Selagi menghindari, pilot misterius itu dihadang oleh pilot lain nya didepan nya, perempuan Cina dengan baju tempur berwarna merah-hitam dan membawa pedang raksasa…_

"_Kejutan!" Perempuan itu siap menyerang pilot misterius itu, tapi gerakan nya terbaca oleh pilot misterius itu, tepat sebelum perempuan itu menebaskan pedang nya dia lebih dulu menyerang dengan sabitnya…_

"_Uwah!" perempuan itu terpental sampai menabrak gedung didekatnya…_

"_Lin Yin!"panik 2 pilot lain nya._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa" perempuan itu kembali berdiri dan kembali terbang mengejar pilot misterius itu._

"_Syukurlah" hela nafas lega dari pilot laki-laki itu._

"_Kita juga jangan berdiam diri lama-lama"pilot perempuan disampingnya memperingatkan._

"_Iya" dan mereka berdua pun melanjutkan pengejaran pilot misterius itu._

_Pilot misterius itu terus melarikan diri sampai akhirnya dia dihadang lagi oleh pilot lain nya, dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan baju tempur berwarna biru sedang mengarahkan senjata laser sniper rifle nya kearah pilot itu, tapi tembakan nya berhasil dihindari…_

"_Pilot apa dia itu?" gadis itu kesal dan terkejut melihatnya._

_Setelah pilot itu menghindari serangan tadi, muncul tembakan beruntun dari atas nya, terlihat pilot perempuan lain nya mengenakan baju tempur berwarna jingga-hitam, kali ini pilot misterius itu mengeluarkan drone pelindung untuk melindungi dirinya dari tembakan itu…_

"_Apa?" kaget gadis itu, "Laura, sekarang!" kontak gadis itu ke pilot lain nya._

_Dari salah satu atap gedung, terlihat pilot perempuan berambut perak panjang dengan penutup mata di mata kirinya dan mengenakan baju tempur berwarna hitam sedang bersiap menembakan senjata laser cannon raksasa nya…_

"_Rasakan ini!" perempuan itu menembakan laser cannon nya langsung kearah pilot misterius itu, tembakan nya tepat kena kearah pilot itu._

"_Berhasil!" ke-enam pilot yang menyerangnya mulai bergembira, tapi tidak berlangsung lama…_

_Pilot misterius itu masih selamat! Dia terlindungi oleh energy shield dari protector drone nya._

"_Serangan yang bagus" decak kagum pilot misterius itu, "Tapi masih tidak cukup kuat untuk meleceti IS ku" tambah nya lagi._

"_Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja sekarang, meskipun IS mu kuat, tapi kau tidak mungkin menang melawan 6 IS sekalipun!" Salah satu pilot yang memegang katana mengarahkan senjatanya kepada pilot misterius itu seraya menantang._

"_Kalau begitu buktikan, jangan hanya bisa bicara!" pilot misterius itu menerima tantangan nya._

"_HIAHHH!" pilot perempuan itu langsung menyerang pilot misterius itu._

"_Houki! Tunggu dulu!" pilot laki-laki itu memperingatkan tapi terlambat._

_Serangan katana beam dari pilot perempuan itu berhasil ditangkis oleh pilot misterius itu dengan senjata sabit raksasanya._

"_Terlalu lambat" pilot misterius itu mengomentari serangan pilot perempuan itu._

"_Apa?" tanpa disadari pilot perempuan itu diperutnya sudah terarah senjata shotgun._

"_UWAH!" pilot perempuan itu tertembak dan terpental hingga kejalan, beruntung karena baju tempurnya ia tidak mati ataupun luka parah, dia hanya pingsan._

"_HOUKI!" teriak cemas ke-lima pilot lain nya._

"_Kurang ajar!" marah pilot laki-laki itu. "Ayo, Byakushiki!" dia pun menyerang pilot misterius itu dengan pedangnya di ikuti dengan pilot lain nya yang juga ikut menyerang._

_Dengan senyum licik nya pilot misterius itu sudah merasa dirinya menang, akhirnya dia mengangkat sabitnya dan menebaskan nya kearah 5 pilot itu langsung._

_Semakin diayunkan, sabit itu lama-lama mengeluarkan laser sytche yang semakin besar diujung pangkal sabitnya, dan langsung menyerang ke 5 pilot IS itu._

"_GUAH!"__ semua pilot itu terpental dan menghantam tanah, mereka semua pingsan._

"_Heh, sudah selesaikah?" pilot misterius itu memandang sekelilingnya, sampai akhirnya di__a melihat 2 titik terang disamping kiri nya._

_Ada 2 benda terbang lagi datang dengan cepat, bentuknya terlihat seperti naga, berwarna merah api dan yang satunya lagi berwarna putih mengkilap._

"_Masih belum" jawab salah satu pilot yang memakai baju tempur berwarna merah api._

"_Kalian, telat" Ichika yang setengah sadar melihat kedatangan mereka berdua sambil mengomel dengan pelan._

"_Maaf, kami perlu waktu banyak untuk memperbaiki IS kami" jawab salah satu pilot yang memakai baju tempur warna putih._

"_Hoo, kalian kembali lagi ya?" seraya pilot misterius itu mengingat kembali siapa mereka berdua._

"_Tak akan kubiarkan kau memanfaatkan Infinite Stratos untuk menguasai dunia ini!" marah pilot IS berwarna merah itu._

"_Lalu kalau begitu menurutmu, buat apa Infinite Stratos diciptakan?" tanya pilot misterius itu._

"_Aku tidak peduli buat apa benda ini diciptakan, selama benda ini tidak digunakan untuk menyakiti orang lain, aku tidak mempermasalahkan nya" sambil kesal dia__ menjawab pertanyaan nya._

"_Tapi kau mau membunuhku kan? Dan itu bertentangan dengan prinsipmu" pilot misterius itu mempengaruhi nya._

"_Aku tidak akan membunuhmu" balasnya lagi. "Yang akan kubunuh adalah IS mu, dan ambisi jahatmu itu!" Langsung dia mengambil twin blades nya dan menyerang pilot misterius itu._

_Pilot misterius itu menghindari serangan nya, di satu sisi pilot warna putih sedang mempersiapkan twin buster rifle nya._

"_Terima ini!" dia menembakan dengan beruntun twin rifle nya, pilot__ misterius itu terpojok menghindarinya._

"_Langsung saja ke climax nya!" pilot merah itu menggabungkan twin las cannon nya dan twin blades nya dan menjadi dragon breath cannon._

"_Kalau itu mau mu" jawab pilot berwarna putih itu dan menggabungkan twin buster rifle dan double saber nya menjadi pierce blast buster rifle._

"_D.E.V.I.L, aktifkan [TARGET ANNIHILATED]" perintah pilot merah itu kepada A.I nya._

"_C.O.M.B.A.T, aktifkan [TARGET ANNIHILATED]" pilot putih itu juga memerintahkan A.I nya._

_Dan kedua nya pun menembakan senjata pamungkasnya masing-masing kearah pilot misterius itu..._


	2. Chapter 01

Hi semuanya, terima kasih karena sudah membaca Infinite Stratos Evolution : ISE.

Yah, sebelumnya dulu aku sudah membuat prolouge untuk cerita ini sebelumnya, tapi yang ditampilkan disana hanyalah bagian dari climaks ceritanya. Kenapa? Karena aku suka membuat suatu kisah dimulai dari bagian pentingnya dulu .

Dimulai dari sini aku akan memulai cerita awalnya bagian dari klimaks tersebut, karena sebuah bagian klimaks tidak akan terjadi tanpa permulaan yang jelas.

Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat fanfic ini dalam bentuk bahasa inggris juga, tapi karena bahasa inggris ku cukup buruk untuk sementara ini dibuat dalam bahasa indonesia dulu.

_Shall we begin now?_

Chapter 01

Laki-laki kedua yang bisa mengendalikan Infinite Stratos

Beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum pertempuran itu dimulai...

Musim semi, kembali ke IS Academy, setelah sekian lama menghabiskan liburan musim dingin setelah ujian kenaikan kelas, Ichika Orimura, seorang laki-laki yang satu-satu nya didunia bisa mengendalikan Infinite Stratos akhirnya kembali ke akademi ditahun keduanya.

"Hah, kangen nya aku melihat pemandangan ini" Ichika memandang sekeliling akademi, dilihatnya ada beberapa murid perempuan yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya, kemungkinan besar itu adalah murid-murid baru kelas satu, sampai akhirnya dia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia sangat kenal.

"Houki!" Ichika berteriak dan melambaikan tangan kepada sosok yang dikenalnya, perempuan rambut hitam ponytail, dan membawa barang yang terlihat seperti perlengkapan kendo.

"I-Ichika?" Houki menoleh kebelakang melihat dimana suara itu berasal, Houki akhirnya melihat Ichika mendekatinya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Lama tak berjumpa ya!" Sambil menghela nafas capek Ichika menemui Houki.

"Hah, baru juga beberapa minggu setelah liburan dibilang lama" jawab cuek Houki.

"Yah, bagiku rasanya begitu lama" Balas Ichika sambil memegang kepalanya.

Sampai akhirnya pertemuan mereka sedikit terganggu karena kedatangan Fang Lin Yin.

"ICHIKA!" Lin datang sambil berteriak dan menepuk keras punggung Ichika.

"Au, sakit tau!" Rintih pelan Ichika sambil memegang punggungnya.

"Ahh, sudah mulai lemah ya kau sekarang?" Tanya Lin Yin seraya mengejek Ichika.

"Bukan nya begitu, tapi kau-" Kesal Ichika sampai akhirnya terpotong karena teriakan salah satu teman nya lagi, Cecilia Alcoot.

"Hai semuanya, apa kabar?" Lambai tangan Cecilia pada mereka.

"Oi!" Balas Ichika sambil melambaikan tangan juga.

Cecilia pun akhirnya mendekat dan bergabung dengan kelompok mereka sambil bertanya "Bagaimana dengan liburan kalian?"

Ichika pun menjawab "Yah, aku cuma menghabiskan waktu bersantai saja hari itu, tidak ada yang lebih" Seraya menunduk lemas mengingat liburan nya.

"Wah, kita sama dong" Sambil ikutan tertunduk lesu juga Cecilia membalasnya.

"Kalau Houki sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Ichika pada Houki.

"Selama liburan ini aku banyak menghabiskan waktu di dojo kendo saja" Dengan datarnya Houki menjawab.

"Begitu ya, kalau Lin Yin?" Ichika bertanya lagi pada Lin Yin.

"Sama sepertimu biasa saja, yang paling menyenangkan pada saat tahun baru Cina saja" Dengan nada agak kecewa mengingat hari-harinya yang membosankan.

"Jadi kita semua menjalani liburan dengan membosankan ya?" Tunduk lesu semuanya kecuali Houki.

"Berarti yang belum kita temui cuma Charlotte sama Laura ya?" Sambil Houki memandang sekeliling mencari sisa 2 teman nya lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu" Ichika juga memandang sekeliling dengan heran.

"Ehh, apa kalian sudah melihat pengumuman kelas kalian nanti?" Tanya Cecilia lagi.

"Ehh, belum sih, hei bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja sekarang! Siapa tahu kita nanti sekelas!" Sambil Lin Yin menyarankan pergi.

"Ide bagus!" Seraya semangat Ichika bangkit kembali berharap bisa satu kelas dengan mereka akhirnya mereka berempat pergi ketempat pengumuman kelas.

* * *

Sesampainya disana terlihat sangat ramai, banyak murid lain nya yang juga penasaran dengan kelas hunian mereka selanjutnya, ditambah lagi juga karena mereka masih membawa barang-barang mereka.

"Ahh, maaf-maaf" Sambil berdesakan Ichika melewati kerumunan para perempuan disana disertai dengan sesakan dari dada mereka secara tak sengaja menempel dimukanya yang membuat Ichika kelihatan malu-malu tapi senang tapi tidak dengan ke-tiga teman nya yang lain dengan tampang geram.

Sampai didepan papan pengumuman, keadaan masih ramai, sambil berdesakan Ichika mencari namanya dan teman-teman nya yang lain dimana kelas mereka sampai akhirnya dia bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang ia kenal juga, Charlotte.

"Charlotte?" Kaget Ichika melihatnya.

"Oh hai, Ichika" Sambil menyapa Charlotte berdesakan dengan murid lain nya.

"Kau sudah menemukan kelas mu?" Tanya Ichika.

"Sudah, aku berada di kelas 2-1, tapi aku belum lihat nama mu" Jawab Charlotte.

"Tak apa-apa, aku akan cari sendiri" Balas Ichika. Charlotte pun pergi dari keramaian itu, seraya melihat papan kelas nya Ichika mencari namanya dan nama teman-teman nya yang lain.

2-1

Cecilia Alcoot

Charlotte Dunois

Fang Lin Yin

Houki Shinonono

Ichika Orimura

Laura Bodewigg

"Wah, ternyata semuanya berada di satu kelas!" Dengan senang Ichika memandang nama kelasnya. Akhirnya ia kembali melewati kerumunan orang lagi dan menemui tiga teman nya lagi yang ternyata sudah ada Chralotte dan Laura bersama mereka.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Houki.

"Kita semua berada di satu kelas! Kelas 2-1" Jawab Ichika.

"Hee, benarkah? Baguslah!" Lin Yin dengan senang mendengarnya sambil melompat.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuan nya untuk tahun ini ya" Charlotte menunduk hormat pada mereka.

"Dan juga kuharap kau tidak melakukan 'hal bodoh' lagi seperti tahun lalu" Laura berbicara sambil memandangi Ichika dengan tajam.

Karena pembicaraan Laura itu teman-teman nya yang lain jadi membayangkan sewaktu mereka kelas 1 bersama Ichika, terutama saat Ichika melakukan 'hal bodoh' pada mereka.

"Y-Yah, itukan cuma masa lalu, jadi tidak usah dipikirkan" Dengan gugup dan merasakan tanda bahaya Ichika menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk lari.

Seraya mengingat perbuatan Ichika dendam api kesumat pun mulai membara kembali pada ke lima teman nya.

"ICHIKA!"Marah mereka berlima.

"Sudah kuduga pasti ada yang begini!" Ichika berlari sambil menghindari barang-barang yang dilempari mereka.

* * *

Ichika akhirnya berhasil menghindar dari kejaran mereka didekat pinggiran pantai, Ichika pun duduk di bangku yang jaraknya tidak jauh darinya. Sambil beristirahat dan meminum air isotonik dari tas nya ia membayangkan bagaimana selanjutnya nanti.

"Kurasa mereka akan lupa dengan sendirinya" Sambil menghela nafas karena kecapekan. Ichika memang sudah mengenal betul sifat ke lima teman nya, tidak heran karena sudah berteman sejak kelas 1, terutama dengan Houki dan Lin Yin yang notabene adalah teman masa kecilnya dulu.

"Ahh, aku lupa lihat dimana kamarku tahun ini!" Ichika mengingat kembali sesuatu yang terlupakan, mengenai kamar hunian nya nanti. Ichika pun kembali berdiri dan pergi melihat papan pengumuman nya lagi, sampai akhirnya ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh di pesisir pantai dekatnya.

Ada tas besar dan seseorang yang mengenakan jaket vest warna merah dengan kaos warna hitam didalamnya, Ichika penasaran dan mendekati orang itu, kelihatan nya dia pingsan.

"Ehh, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichika berusaha menyadarkan orang itu dan akhirnya orang itu tersadar dengan mengeluarkan suara pelan.

"Air…" Dia meminta tolong pada Ichika.

"Tapi jangan air laut, setidaknya kalau ada Cola atau Morning Rescue lebih baik" Tambahnya lagi.

"Hah? Morning Rescue itu apa?" Tanya Ichika dengan kebingungan.

"Sering-seringlah lihat iklan TV kau anak muda" Dengan cepat orang itu menjawab.

"Yah, kalau Cola atau Morning Rescue atau-apa-itu-entahlah aku tidak punya, tapi kalau kau mau-" Ichika memberikan air minum nya dan dengan cepat disambar oleh orang itu.

"Ahh, AKU HIDUP KEMBALI!" Setelah meminumnya orang itu kembali bersemangat dan berteriak. "Air isotonik ya? lumayanlah" tambahnya mengomentari minuman yang diberikan Ichika.

"Ehh, ngomong-ngomong aku ada dimana ya?" Dengan lugunya orang itu bertanya lagi pada Ichika sambil memandang sekelilingnya.

"Kau berada di Infinite Stratos Academy, tempat dimana kamu dilatih untuk memiloti Infinite Stratos" Ichika menjawab sambil mejelaskan.

"Ahh, IS Academy ya. Jauh juga aku hanyut ya?" Balas orang itu dengan santainya sambil membereskan tas besarnya yang basah.

"Hanyut?" Tanya Ichika bingung.

"He eh, gara-gara hari itu aku tergelincir sewaktu menyeberangi sungai deras di hari hujan waktu itu. Yah, itu memang kesalahanku sendiri nekad menyeberangi sungai waktu itu" Orang itu menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia bisa terdampar.

"Kau ini, semacam pengembara ya?" Tanya Ichika lagi yang kelihatan nya mulai tertarik dengan cerita orang ini.

"Lebih tepatnya backpacker!" Pertegas orang itu.

"Kalau dugaan ku benar, kau pasti Orimura Ichika kan?" Tanya orang itu pada Ichika.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Dengan sedikit terkejut Ichika bertanya balik.

"Meeh, meskipun aku ini seorang backpacker, tapi aku tetap bisa mencari informasi melalui media TV dan Internet, terutama kau yang disebut-sebut sebagai pilot IS pria pertama didunia, jadi tidak heran bila beritanya heboh!" Orang itu menjawabnya dengan jelas sekali alasan nya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ini jadi pengembara?" Tanya Ichika lagi setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas sebelumnya.

"Itu. Rahasia" Balas orang itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana agar aku bisa pergi dari sini?" Tanya nya lagi pada Ichika.

"Yah, kau bisa keluar dari sini melewati monorail yang ada disana" Ichika menunjukan stasiun monorail sekolahnya yang terhubung dengan daratan lain disebelahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok aku akan pergi dari sini" Seraya orang itu sudah mengeluarkan isi barang-barangnya yang basah.

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Ichika lagi.

"Jangan bilang 'Ehh, kenapa?', aku bukan murid disini jadi aku tak punya hak untuk menetap disini. Yah, sampai besok pagi" Jawab tegas lagi orang itu.

"Tapi kenapa harus besok?" Tanya Ichika lagi.

Orang itu menjawab lagi dengan nada yang agak jengkel karena ditanyai terus oleh Ichika. "Apa kau tidak lihat jam berapa sekarang? Tambah lagi apa kau tidak lihat barang-barangku? Semua kacau!".

"M-Maaf kalau begitu" Ichika sedikit menunduk minta maaf.

"Tidak usah minta maaf" Jawab orang itu kali ini dengan santai. "Ini sudah terbiasa kok" Tambahnya lagi. "Pasti rasanya sulit ya beradabtasi dengan laki-laki setelah sering bersosialisasi dengan perempuan terus?" Orang itu menanyai Ichika.

"Yah, jujur sebenarnya sih iya. Tapi setidaknya aku punya banyak teman disini" Sambil malu-malu sedikit Ichika menjawab.

"Kau pasti punya banyak teman-teman yang baik disini. Yah, kalau kau pintar bergaul" Balas orang itu lagi. "Oh iya, ini botol minum mu, aku berhutang budi satu padamu" Orang itu mengembalikan botol minum Ichika sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk kiri nya dan beranjak pergi.

"Ehh, kau sudah mau pergi sekarang?" Heran Ichika karena sebelumnya orang itu berkata akan pergi besok pagi tapi sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Bodoh, aku cuma mau pindah tempat. Kalau aku mendirikan tenda dipinggir pantai nanti bisa kena air pasang!" Jawab jelas lagi orang itu sambil pergi mencari tempat aman.

"Hei, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Teriak Ichika dari kejauhan.

"Namaku Shinji Sanada!" Balas orang itu yang ternyata bernama Shinji Sanada. "Suatu hari nanti pasti kita akan bertemu lagi!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Pagi besoknya, sesuatu yang berjalan seperti biasanya berubah menjadi aneh ketika beberapa siswi melihat tenda yang didirikan ditengah jalan ditambah lagi dengan jemuran pakaian dan barang-barang disamping tenda itu. Tak lama setelah itu dari tenda itu keluar Shinji yang masih agak mengantuk dengan memakai celana kolor saja keluar dari tenda sambil memegang jam weker yang sepertinya rusak.

"Ahh, pantas alarm nya gak berbunyi" Gumam Shinji sendirian sampai akhirnya dia tersadar ditontoni oleh banyak perempuan dengan mengenakan celana kolor.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Jawab Shinji dengan santainya tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya para perempuan itu sebagian menutupi matanya dengan malu-malu dan ada juga yang berbisik-bisik seakan berpikir ada orang gila yang tersesat di sekolah mereka.

"Siapa dia ini?" bisik salah satu murid kepada teman nya.

"Murid barukah?" Jawab salah seorang siswi lain nya yang masih penasaran.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidur disini?" Heran salah satu murid disana lagi.

Sampai akhirnya Fang Lin Yin datang menyerobot karena penasaran ada apa disana. "Permisi-permisi aku mau lewat!"

Setelah meilhat Shinji yang hanya memakai celana kolor Lin Yin pun kontan langsung berteriak dengan muka merah sambil menutupi matanya dengan tangan nya. "KYA! ADA ORANG MESUM!"

Merasa tidak terima dikatai seperti itu dengan kesal Shinji membalasnya. "Mesum dari mananya, hah?" Sambil menunjuk Lin Yin seakan siap untuk berdebat dengan nya.

"Kau tidak sadar sedang pakai apa? Dasar orang mesum!" Protes Lin Yin.

"Kalau cuma celana kolor itu tidak masalah! Kecuali kalau aku telanjang bulat baru itu bisa dibilang mesum!" Shinji membalas pembantahan Lin Yin.

"Biar Cuma pakai celana kolor tapi tetap saja itu pelecehan seksual!" Balas Lin Yin lagi.

"Kau bisa sebut itu pelecehan seksual kalau kau tidur dimalam hari dengan laki-laki!" Shinji kembali membalas.

Sampai akhirnya Ichika bersama dengan Houki yang kebetulan lewat saat itu melihat keramaian disana dan mendatangi tempat itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Sambil menyerobot Ichika bertanya pada salah satu murid yang melihat.

"Fang Lin Yin sedang berkelahi dengan orang aneh disana!" Jawab siswi yang ditanyai Ichika.

Merasa sepertinya Ichika mengenali siapa orang aneh yang dimaksud dia mempercepat pergerakan nya dan melihat Lin Yin dan Shinji sedang beradu mulut.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Ichika dengan heran di ikuti dengan Houki yang datang menyusul.

"Pelan-pelan dong jalan nya!" Kesal Houki dengan Ichika.

"Ahh, maaf" Balas Ichika.

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Lin Yin pada Ichika.

"Baru kemarin sore" Shinji menjawab pertanyaan Lin Yin.

"Aku tidak tanya kamu!" Lin Yin yang masih kesal dengan Shinji kembali memarahinya.

"Tapi memang benar kok!" Shinji membalas balik.

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelum hari ini" Houki mulai mencurigai muka Shinji yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat.

"Ehh, kau pernah bertemu dengan nya?" Tanya Ichika pada Houki.

"AH! Kau gadis kendo waktu itu ya?" Shinji mulai ingat pertemuan nya pertama kali dengan Houki hari itu.

_Flashback_

"_K__enapa buah pohon kesemek itu semakin sedikit?" Houki heran melihat pohon kesemek disamping dojo kendo nya yang tadinya banyak menjadi sedikit._

_Setelah beberapa saat Houki melihat ada orang yang sedang melompat mengambil buah kesemek itu, yang ternyata adalah Shinji Sanada._

"_Kurang ajar!" Dengan kesal Houki mengambil boken nya dan keluar menemui maling itu._

"_Hei kamu!" Houki membentak Shinji yang sambil makan buah kesemek itu terkejut._

"_Wah gawat!" Sambil mengunyah buah kesemek dan membawa buah curian nya Shinji kabur._

"_Kembalikan buah itu!" Houki mulai memarahi Shinji._

"_Maaf tapi aku lagi kelaparan, setidaknya ini cukup untuk makanan ku sampai besok pagi! Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu!" Dengan cepat Shinji pamit dan kabur dari kejaran Houki._

"_Sial" Kesal Houki sambil kelelahan karena berlari._

_Return_

"Begitulah" Houki mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi mulai tertarik dengan cerita petualangan nya?" Ichika mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

"Ahh, lupakanlah hari itu, cuma buah kesemek saja masih dipermasalahkan" Dengan santai Shinji menutupi topik pembicaraan maling buah itu.

"Karena kebetulan kamu ada disini ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" Shinji mengalihkan pembicaraan nya pada Ichika.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichika balik.

"Menurutmu apa orang yang hanya memakai celana kolor itu orang mesum?" Shinji bertanya pada Ichika.

"Tentu saja iya kan?" Lin Yin memotong jawaban Ichika langsung.

"Aku tidak minta jawabanmu!" Kesal Shinji.

"Terserah aku!" Lin Yin mengejek Shinji sambil mejulurkan lidah mengejek.

"Y-Yah, kalau menurutku sih itu tidak terlalu memalukan atau mesum" Jawab Ichika.

"AHA! Kau dengar itu!" Shinji berteriak seakan sudah menjadi pemenangnya.

"Itukan pendapat dia!" Seakan Lin Yin masih tidak setuju dengan jawaban Ichika.

"Kalau Houki sendiri bagaimana?" Lin Yin menanyai Houki langsung.

"Menurutku tidak ada sesuatu yang porno dari itu" Jawab Houki santai.

"HAHA! 2-0 !" Tertawa senang Shinji melihat kedudukan suara pendukungnya.

"Sial..." Marah Lin Yin karena kalah suara.

"Apa perlu kita mengadakan pemungutan suara siapa yang benar heh?" Tantang Shinji dengan yakin.

Tepat setelah Shinji mengatakan itu bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi saat jam pulang nanti!" Lin Yin seraya masih ingin bertempur dengan Shinji.

"Maaf tapi pada saat itu aku sudah pergi" Jawab Shinji sambil mengambil jemuran baju nya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kalah? Karena itu kau mau melarikan diri?" Ejek Lin Yin lagi.

"Meeh, bukan nya karena aku pengecut gadis twintail, tapi aku ingin melanjutkan perjalanan ku. Lagipula aku sudah menang kok" Shinji menjawab dengan alasan nya tersendiri. "Dan sepertinya kau tidak memiliki masalah lagi dengan laki-laki yang memakai celana kolor" Tambah Shinji lagi sambil menyadarkan Lin Yin yang terus memandanginya.

"Ehh? B-Bodoh! Tentu saja masih!" Dengan muka merah Lin Yin langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hah, dasar gadis cerewet" Shinji menghela nafas sehabis perang mulut dengan nya.

"Yah, dia kadang memang seperti itu" Ichika menambahkan.

"Kau tidak masuk ke kelas?" Shinji menyadarkan Ichika yang masih berdiri disitu.

"Ah iya! Sial, Houki tidak bilang-bilang sudah pergi!" Ichika berlari menyusuri jalan menuju kelas nya.

"Heh, setidaknya aku ada hiburan pagi sebelum pergi" Sambil bergumam sendiri Shinji masuk kembali ketendanya buat ganti baju.

* * *

Melipat kembali tendanya, dan memasukan kembali barang-barang nya kedalam tas besarnya Shinji sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tinggal pergi ke stasiun monorail itu" Sambil berjalan menuju stasiun Shinji ngomong sendiri. Sesampainya di stasiun sesuatu yang menghalangi kepergian Shinji datang.

[MONORAIL SEDANG DALAM PERBAIKAN]

"GAH! KENAPA PADA SAAT-SAAT BEGINI!" Teriak kesal Shinji melihat tanda pengumuman yang tertera disana.

"Kalau aku berenang menyeberang kesana, tapi aku tidak kuat" Sambil memandang air laut didekatnya Shinji berpikir untuk pergi dengan berenang tapi tidak jadi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi berkeliling saja dulu" Shinji pergi meninggalkan stasiun monorail seraya berharap setelah selesai berkeliling monorail nya sudah diperbaiki.

Jalanan yang tadinya banyak siswi perempuan kini menjadi sepi. Tidak heran karena sekarang lagi jam belajar, Shinji pergi mengelilingi pulau akademi itu entah berapa kali sudah, sampai akhirnya dia mencoba untuk memasuki salah satu gedung akademi itu, lebih tepatnya stadion olah raga.

"Meh? Ini seperti, stadion sepak bola atau bagaimana ya?" Shinji bingung melihat bagian lapangan nya, sebesar lapangan sepak bola, di ke empat ujung jalan masuknya seperti ada terowongan landasan pesawat tempur, tapi kelihatan kecil untuk sebuah pesawat.

Penasaran ingin melihat apa didalamnya Shinji langsung melompat ke arah landasan didekatnya. Terowongan landasan itu tidak terlalu panjang, sampai akhirnya di ujung jalan Shinji melihat sesuatu, seperti baju tempur bersayap, berdiri disana, ternyata itu Infinite Stratos.

"Wow, jadi ini ya Infinite Stratos itu?" Kagum Shinji sambil menyentuh IS tersebut. Shinji terus memandangi IS itu sampai mengelus-elusnya dengan detail, sampai akhirnya dia mulai iseng memakai IS itu yang-entah-punya-siapa.

"Orang-orang bilang IS tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh laki-laki kecuali si Ichika itu, jadi kurasa tak apa-apa kalau hanya mencoba pakai saja!" Dengan santainya Shinji memasangkan IS kebadan nya, tapi apa yang dipikirkan Shinji tidak sesuai karena tiba-tiba saja baju tempur itu terpasang dengan sendirinya di seluruh badan Shinji.

"Ehh, apa?" Panik Shinji ketika mesin IS itu mulai terpasang dibadan nya.

"Hebat, ini apa aku yang benar-benar bisa memakai IS atau orang-orang itu berbohong laki-laki tidak bisa memakai IS?" Shinji dengan senang sekaligus terkejut menanyai dirinya sendiri karena bisa memakai IS.

"Tapi aku tidak punya hak untuk memakai IS ini terlalu lama" Shinji yang agak tidak peduli dapat mengendalikan IS berupaya melepaskan diri dari IS tersebut tapi sayangnya Shinji tidak mengerti cara melepasnya.

"Kenapa ini?" Shinji dengan agak panik menarik bagian tangan kirinya tapi tidak mau lepas, dilanjutkan dengan bagian kakinya juga tapi tidak mau lepas juga.

Shinji dengan bingung dan panik karena tidak bisa lepas dari IS itu akhirnya menemukan solusinya. "Aha, bagaimana kalau aku minta tolong dengan salah satu murid atau guru yang ada disini?"

Shinji pun dengan cepat berlari keluar dari stadion untuk mencari bantuan, tapi akhirnya dia tersadar kalau IS bisa terbang sambil menepuk kepala. "Kenapa aku capek-capek berlari kalau benda ini bisa terbang?" Shinji menepuk kepalanya, tapi karena memakai tangan IS tepukan di kepalanya sangat sakit.

"Aduduh, tangan IS sakit juga ternyata" Rintih Shinji sambil memegang kepalanya kembali dengan pelan.

"Sekarang, bagaimana caranya membuat benda ini terbang ya?" Bingung Shinji sambil menoleh sayap IS nya, sampai akhirnya jet sayapnya menyala sendiri.

"Waow!" Shinji agak kaget setelah melihat jet sayapnya menyala.

Tapi karena Shinji masih tidak mahir mengendalikan IS itu akhirnya ia terbang tanpa terkendali. "WAH! TOLONG AKU! LEPASKAN AKU DARI BENDA INI!" Sambil terbang tak terkendali Shinji berteriak minta tolong.

* * *

Di sisi lain, tepatnya kelas 2-1, tempat Ichika dan teman-teman nya belajar terlihat sedang membaca suatu buku yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan persenjataan IS dengan damainya.

Sampai akhirnya dari luar kaca kelas mereka terlihat Shinji yang terbang tak terkendali memakai IS. Houki yang pertama kali melihatnya berdiri kaget melihat IS terbang tak terkendali itu.

"Apa-apaan dia? Itu bukan nya Byakushiki Ichika?" Kaget Houki seraya mengingat bentuk IS itu dan siapa pilotnya.

Murid-murid lain nya pun ikut melihat keluar jendela karena penasaran ada apa disana.

"Ehh! Dia bukan nya laki-laki yang tadi pagi itu?" Kaget salah satu murid dikelas itu yang melihat Shinji tadi pagi.

"Dan dia bisa mengendalikan IS!" Kagum murid lain nya.

"Apa dia sedang menjalani tes masuk?" Salah satu murid lain nya penasaran.

"Apa-apaan dia itu?" Fang Lin Yin yang juga melihatnya kelihatan jengkel. "Selain itu, Itu IS Ichika!" Tambah marah lagi Lin Yin padanya seakan ada pencuri yang lewat.

"Laki-laki lain yang bisa mengendalikan IS?" Guru dikelas itu, ber rambut hijau dan berkacamata, Yamada Maya terkejut melihat Shinji yang bisa membawa IS, Sampai akhirnya datang guru yang lain, Orimura Chifuyu menghampiri Yamada-sensei.

"Apa anda lihat tadi?" Tanya Yamada-sensei.

"Ya, aku juga melihatnya" Jawab tegas Chifuyu-sensei.

"Ichika!" Chifuyu memanggil adiknya.

"I-Iya?" Dengan agak takut Ichika mendekati kakak nya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa IS mu bisa sampai ada disana?" Tanya kejam Chifuyu dengan adik nya.

"A-Aku tidak tahu!" Panik Ichika harus menjawab bagaimana mengenai IS nya atau nasib pemuda yang terombang-ambing oleh IS itu.

"Kalau begitu jelas ini pencurian!" Seraya Chifuyu menemukan hasilnya.

"Aku akan menghentikan nya!" Chifuyu langsung keluar dari kelas itu berupaya menghentikan 'pencurian' itu.

* * *

"AHH! BAGAIMANA CARANYA MENGHENTIKAN INI!" Dengan putus asa ditambah pusing karena berputar-putar diudara Shinji mulai lemas sampai akhirnya dia melihat IS lain yang terbang mendekatinya yang ternyata adalah Chifuyu-sensei.

"Ahh, pertolongan!" Shinji mulai berharap dapat bebas dari penjara IS nya, tapi nampaknya itu sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan oleh Shinji.

Chifuyu-sensei mengambil senjata machine gun dari IS nya dan mulai menembaki Shinji.

"EHH? APA!" Kaget Shinji karena ditembaki, tapi beruntung dengan gerakan refleks Shinji menghindari serangan itu.

"Oii, apa-apan itu!" Kaget Shinji sambil memarahi Chifuyu.

"Bisakah kau-" Teriakan nya terpotong oleh serangan pedang tiba-tiba dari Chifuyu didepan nya. Dengan refleks Shinji mengambil pedang IS nya dan menangkis serangan pedang Chifuyu.

"Oi, bisakah kau-" Lagi-lagi omongan nya terpotong oleh serangan Chifuyu, kali ini Chifuyu melakukan serangan tebasan, tapi bisa ditangkis oleh Shinji.

Karena saking kesalnya tidak didengarkan Shinji mulai hilang kesabaran nya. "Baiklah, kalau itu jawabanmu, kuterima tantanganmu!" Dengan marah Shinji mendekati Chifuyu dan melakukan tebasan membabi buta cepat kearahnya.

Saking cepat dan banyaknya serangan yang dilakukan nya Chifuyu pun tidak bisa menahan pedangnya lagi, pedangnya pun terlempar jatuh ketanah.

"Gawat!" Gugup Chifuyu-sensei didalam hatinya. Tepat sebelum tebasan terakhir mengenai Chifuyu, serangan Shinji berhenti.

Shinji pun mulai meminta tolong lagi. "Kalau kau bisa mendengarku sekarang, tolong bantu aku" Sambil kecapaian Shinji memohon.

"Minta tolong apa?" Tanya Chifuyu pelan.

Shinji pun menyimpan pedang nya kembali dan menjawab. "Bisakah kau memberitahuku bagaimana caranya melepas IS ini?" Dengan lugunya Shinji bertanya.

"Hah?" Chifuyu kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan dari sang 'pencuri' itu. Sambil menghela nafas lega karena mengetahui dia tidak bermaksud mencuri Chifuyu akhirnya mulai mengajari Shinji cara melepas IS nya.

"Pertama kita harus mendarat dulu, pelan-pelan saja turun nya, atau kau akan hilang kendali lagi seperti tadi" Shinji mengikuti cara dari Chifuyu-sensei sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil mendarat.

"Kedua, setelah mendarat relaksasikan tubuhmu, jangan terlalu kaku atau tegang, dan tarik tangan dan kakimu perlahan" Chifuyu-sensei melanjutkan instruksinya sambil memberi contoh melepas IS nya.

Shinji pun mengikuti cara Chifuyu-sensei lagi, setelah merelaksasikan tubuhnya perlahan ia menarik tangan kirinya dan berhasil terlepas, dilanjutkan dengan tangan kanan nya dan bagian kakinya.

"YEAH! AKU BEBAS!" Shinji melompat kegirangan setelah berhasil bebas dari IS nya. "Aku berhutang budi padamu!" Shinji menunduk hormat sekaligus hampir terharu karena keberhasilan nya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih sampai segitunya" Jawab Chifuyu.

"Tapi, siapa kau ini?" Chifuyu mulai menanyai Shinji.

"Namaku Shinji Sanada, aku seorang backpacker" Dengan posisi hormat dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Apa kau murid baru disini?" Tanya Chifuyu lagi.

"Bukan! Aku cuma backpacker yang kebetulan lewat sini saja"Jawab Shinji cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa sampai ada disini?" Chifuyu yang mulai penasaran menanyainya lagi.

"Yah, kalau dijelaskan keseluruhan ceritanya panjang, singkatnya aku terdampar disini karena hanyut dari sungai" Jawab jelas Shinji tapi singkat.

"Begitu ya, tidak heran bila tidak terdeteksi radar" Chifuyu menambahkan alasan nya. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Chifuyu lagi.

"Yah, aku akan pergi dari sini dan melanjutkan perjalananku" Jawab Shinji dengan agak terburu-buru. "Kurasa monorail nya sudah selesai diperbaiki" Tambah Shinji sambil melihat stasiun monorail.

"Apa kau, tidak punya keinginan untuk masuk ke akademi ini?" Dengan perlahan Chifuyu mulai mengajak Shinji untuk ikut masuk ke IS Academy.

"Enggak" Jawab Shinji tegas.

"Tapi kenapa?" Kaget Chifuyu mendengar respon nya. "Kau bisa mengendalikan Infinite Stratos, bukankah itu sesuatu yang hebat?" Tambah Chifuyu lagi seakan ingin memaksa Shinji untuk masuk akademi.

"Meeh, bukan nya aku tidak suka sih" Jawab Shinji santai. "Tapi itu bukan jalan yang akan kutempuh nanti selanjutnya" Tambahnya lagi. "Lagipula itu hanya kebetulan saja aku bisa mengendalikan nya berkat bantuan anda, Selain itu aku juga tidak punya uang cukup untuk membayar masuk sekolah ini" Jelasnya lagi.

"Itukah menurutmu?" Dengan nada agak menyerah Chifuyu menjawab. "Lantas, kenapa kau ingin jadi pengembara?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Itu. Rahasia" Jawab Santai Shinji tapi tegas.

"Yap, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Shinji mengambil tas besarnya bersiap untuk pergi. "Titip salam yang punya IS ini ya, bilang 'Maaf sudah memakai IS mu tanpa izin'!" Sambil tersenyum Shinji menepuk IS nya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Chifuyu.

* * *

Sesampainya di stasiun, tanda perbaikan nya sudah tidak ada, tapi nampak monorail nya belum datang dari stasiun diseberangnya. Selagi Shinji menunggu monorail nya datang, Ichika dan ke lima teman nya datang menemuinya sambil berlari, semua datang dengan tujuan berbeda.

"Pertama kau mencuri buah kesemek, sekarang kau mencuri IS!" Houki datang membawa katana seraya ingin membunuh Shinji.

"Kau betulan ingin kabur ya? Heh, dasar pecundang" Lin Yin datang mengejek sambil mengingatkan Shinji pertempuran nya dengan dia.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi sekarang?" Ichika datang ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Shinji.

"Tunggu dulu," Shinji menghentikan pergerakan mereka tepat sebelum Houki menarik pedang nya.

"Yang satu ingin membunuhku, yang satu ingin masih ngajak perang, kau ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal," Sambil menunjuk satu persatu Houki, Lin Yin dan Ichika.

"Lalu yang tiga orang ini siapa?" Tanya Shinji sambil menunjuk Cecilia, Charlotte dan Laura yang juga ikut dengan tiga jari nya langsung.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" Jawab Laura dingin.

"Yah, gak ada sih, Cuma tanya saja" Jawab Shinji santai.

"Apa kau tidak punya keinginan untuk masuk ke akademi ini?" Tanya Ichika seraya mengajak Shinji.

"Heh, kau orang kedua yang ingin mengajak ku" Jawab Shinji dengan santai. "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa" Sambil melihat rel monorail Shinji menambahkan.

"Tapi kenapa? Padahal kau bisa mengendalikan IS!" Kaget Ichika sekaligus ingin memaksa Shinji juga.

"Maaf, tapi itu bukan jalan yang kutempuh nanti, lagipula aku bisa menaiki IS itu saja masih kacau, jadi aku tidak bisa mengendarai benda itu" Jawab jelas Shinji. Meskipun Ichika mencoba meyakinkan Shinji bahwa ia juga bisa menaiki IS tapi Shinji menolak ajakan nya.

Akhirnya monorail yang ditunggu Shinji datang, ia pun langsung bergegas masuk kedalamnya, tapi tepat sebelum masuk Shinji diserang oleh Houki dan Lin Yin yang masih marah dengan nya.

"Tunggu kau!" Jawab mereka bersama. Tapi dengan santai Shinji menahan kepala mereka dengan kedua tangan nya dan menyentil mereka mundur.

"Aduh!" Jawab Houki dan Lin Yin bersama karena disentil Shinji.

"Heh, bay-bayou" Shinji langsung masuk kedalam monorail dan pergi dari akademi itu sambil melambaikan tangan dari jendela.

"Ingat, suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!" Teriak Shinji dari jendela monorail.

Ichika juga melambaikan tangan selamat tinggal pada Shinji, tapi tidak di ikuti dengan ke lima teman lain nya, terutama Houki dan Lin Yin yang masih marah dengan nya.

"Ahh sial! Dia kabur!" Kesal Lin Yin sambil menginjak-injak lantai.

"Oi! Masa kau biarkan saja maling itu!" Houki memarahi Ichika.

"Tidak usah khawatir mengenai IS Ichika" Chifuyu datang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Dia tidak ada maksud untuk mencuri, tapi hanya terjebak saja" Chifuyu menjawab dengan santai.

"Oh iya, dia ada titip salam denganmu" Chifuyu mulai memberitahu Ichika.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ichika penasaran.

"Maaf sudah memakai IS mu tanpa izin, itu bilangnya" Jawab Chifuyu.

* * *

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu semenjak Shinji pergi dari IS Academy, semuanya kembali berjalan normal. Ternyata hari itu Ichika lupa menyimpan IS nya, karena itu Shinji dengan bebas bisa memakainya.

Sampai pada suatu pagi, Chifuyu datang dengan membawa sesuatu seperti karung hitam besar kedalam kelas Ichika, yang ternyata didalamnya bergerak-gerak.

"MNGH GAGNMH!" Terlihat jelas seperti orang yang berteriak minta tolong ingin melepaskan diri dari penculikan.

Setelah Chifuyu mendirikan nya, dia membuka karung hitam itu dan ternyata didalamnya adalah Shinji Sanada! Lengkap dengan pakaian seragam khas IS Academy, putih bergaris merah dan hitam. Semua murid didalam kelas itupun terkejut melihatnya datang kembali.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Shinji dengan kebingungan sambil memandang sekelilingnya dengan pusing.

"Apa ini semacam lelucon?" Kesal Shinji sambil merasa pusing setelah beberapa lama didalam karung tadi.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 02

Aku ingin pergi dari sini!

"Apa-apaan ini!" Kesal Shinji ketika dia dihadapkan oleh beberapa murid yang duduk disana.

"Nah semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Namanya-" Chifuyu memperkenalkan Shinji kepada murid-murid disana tapi terpotong oleh omongan kesal Shinji.

"Jadi kau yang menculik ku kemarin ya?" Shinji memandangi Chifuyu dengan dengan marah seraya mengingat kejadian sebelum diculik.

_Flashback_

_Shinji sedang memancing di sungai dengan santainya, meskipun ia kelaparan sore itu ia tetap bersabar untuk menunggu ikan memangsa umpan nya untuk dijadikan makan malamnya. Sambil berdengung ria Shinji memandangi pancingan nya. Sampai akhirnya dia diculik._

_Shinji mendengar suara, seperti suara mesin pesawat, tapi tidak sedekat itu dalam pikiran nya. Ia melihat ke langit, tapi kosong. Akhirnya Shinji tidak mempedulikan suara itu lagi, ia lebih fokus kepada pancingan nya. _

_Tanpa disadarinya ada yang datang diam-diam dibelakangnya. Sesuatu yang tertutup oleh bayangan, besar dan sepertinya bersayap, seperti sayap pesawat kecil mendekatinya. Tepat sebelum orang misterius itu menyentuhnya, ia langsung terbang menerjang Shinji dan menangkapnya._

"_GAH! Apa-apaan ini?" Kaget Shinji setelah ditangkap, ia berusaha untuk melawan, tapi orang misterius itu memasukan karung ke kepalanya dan mengikatnya kuat-kuat._

"_LEMHPHSKN AKH!" Shinji meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri sambil berteriak, tapi sayang tidak ada orang yang melihatnya ataupun menolongnya ditengah hutan saat itu. Akhirnya orang misterius itu membawa Shinji terbang entah kemana._

_Return_

"Jangan ngomong yang tidak sopan pada gurumu!" Chifuyu tidak peduli ocehan Shinji dan malah memarahi balik.

"Siapa peduli? Kau bukan guru ku! Dan juga aku bukan murid disini!" Balas kesal Shinji pada Chifuyu.

"Ooh, tapi tidak dengan sekarang!" Sambil tersenyum licik Chifuyu menunjukan suatu dokumen yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan surat masuk.

"Berdasarkan surat masuk edaran pemerintah daerah Jepang, dengan ini menyatakan Shinji Sanada, dinyatakan sebagai MURID IS ACADEMY!" Shinji membaca surat itu dan kaget melihat bagian akhirnya.

"Yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini, Wali: Orimura Chifuyu!" Lanjut kagetnya lagi.

Langsung saja para siswi dikelas itu mulai membisiki siapa dia itu sebenarnya. "Dia ini kenalan nya Chifuyu-sensei ya?" Bisik siswi yang duduk ditengah pada teman sebelahnya. "Tapi dia bilang wali?" Bingung salah satu siswi lain nya. "Apa dia ini satu keluarga dengan Orimura?" Siswi yang paling ujung kanan bertanya pada teman didepan nya. "Hei Ichika, apa dia ini sepupumu?" Tanya teman sebangku Ichika. "Y-yah, sebenarnya dia-" Dengan agak ragu Ichika menjawab, tapi terpotong oleh suara kekesalan Shinji pada siswi yang menanyai Ichika.

"Tentu saja buk-" Tepat sebelum Shinji selesai bicara dia langsung ditampar Chifuyu dijidatnya sampai terjatuh.

"Yah, sebenarnya, dia adalah anak dari teman dekatku yang juga kebetulan adalah pilot IS juga. Dia menitipkan anak nya disini karena keunikan nya yang bisa menaiki IS, karena itu aku mau menjadi wali nya" Bohong Chifuyu kepada murid-murid disana.

"Ehh? Aku baru tahu ternyata kamu..." Penasaran Ichika yang percaya saja pada perkataan kakak nya.

"Tentu saja ti-" Kesal Shinji lagi, tapi tepat sebelum selesai bicara Chifuyu langsung menginjak Shinji yang terjatuh dilantai.

"Yah, dia sifatnya memang seperti ini, jadi harap dimaklumi" Lanjut bohong Chifuyu lagi. "Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahu nama dia, namanya adalah Shinji Sanada, ayo beri salam kau!" Sambil menunjukan Shinji yang masih kaku di injaknya, Chifuyu menyorotkan mata jahat padanya.

"N-Namaku Shin-ji Sanada, salam kenal..." Sambil dalam keadaan sakit terinjak dan terpaksa Shinji memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Bagus!" Chifuyu langsung tersenyum dan membangunkan kembali Shinji.

"Kau duduk disebelah sana nanti" Chifuyu lalu menunjukan kursi kosong yang ada dibelakang Fang Lin Yin.

"Ehh? Aku tidak mau!" Lin Yin tidak setuju Shinji duduk didekatnya.

"Apa masalahmu lagi, gadis twintail? Soal celana kolor itu lagi?" Tanya Shinji dengan agak jengkel juga melihat Lin Yin lagi.

"Bukan hanya itu! Tapi KARENA AKU MEMANG TIDAK SUKA ORANG SEPERTI KAU!" Lin Yin dengan marah besar meneriaki Shinji.

"Yah, kalau orang lain tidak suka, aku mau pindah tempat duduk yang juga jauh darinya" Jawab Shinji dengan nada malas adu mulut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, meskipun aku tidak tahu apa permasalahmu dengan nya" Balas Chifuyu sambil memegang kepalanya karena pusing. "Yurika! Kau bisa pindah tempat duduk dikursi kosong itu?" Chifuyu menunjuk murid yang duduk dipaling pojok belakang untuk pindah. "Baik, sensei" Murid itu menuruti permintaan Chifuyu dan pindah tempat duduk. "Nah, kau bisa duduk dengan tenang disana sekarang, ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?" Tanya Chifuyu pada Shinji.

"Ya, kapan aku bisa bebas dari penjara ini?" Dengan nada agak kasar Shinji menjawab.

"Tepat setelah kau lulus dari tempat ini, sekarang pergilah ketempat dudukmu!" Chifuyu menutup pertanyaan Shinji seraya memaksanya untuk duduk. 

_"2 tahun lagi, ini gila" _Kesal Shinji dalam hati sambil pergi ketempat duduknya dengan sangat terpaksa di ikuti dengan seluruh murid yang memandanginya terus.

"Kalau begitu aku serahkan sisanya padamu, Yamada-sensei. Dan maaf semuanya bila sambutan nya tidak cukup hangat tadi" Setelah menunduk pamit Chifuyu langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Kalau mau sambutan yang hangat, bawakan flamethrower saat kesini!" Bisik kesal Shinji sendirian.

* * *

Kelas pun kembali tenang, meskipun sebagian ada murid-murid yang memperhatikan Shinji terus, Shinji tidak peduli dengan perhatian mereka, meskipun dia membaca buku pelajaran tentang IS yang diberikan oleh Chifuyu dengan muka cemberut dan malas. Yamada-sensei pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak terhadap murid barunya ini, dia hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya apa yang sedang Shinji lakukan. Sampai beberapa saat Shinji mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan berdiri.

"Aku mau ke kamar kecil" Shinji dengan datar meminta izin kepada Yamada-sensei didepan nya.

"Ehh, iya. Silahkan" Dengan malu-malu dan agak takut Yamada-sensei mengizinkan Shinji keluar. Shinji pun keluar ruangan sambil dipandangi oleh murid lain nya, tapi ia tetap tidak mempedulikan nya. Sampai didepan pintu Chifuyu sudah berdiri disana bersiap menjaga ketat Shinji.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Chifuyu pada Shinji.

"Aku mau ke kamar kecil, memang tidak boleh ya?" Jawab jengkel Shinji pada Chifuyu.

"Jaga omongan mu itu!" Dengan sedikit marah Chifuyu membentak Shinji.

"Memangnya aku ini tahanan penjara ya?" Keluh protes Shinji.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ke WC sebaiknya kau kencing saja dicelana" Seraya Chifuyu memperingatkan Shinji dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

Shinji pun dengan pasrah pergi ke WC dengan pengawalan Chifuyu. Shinji merasa bahwa dia berada di akademi ini seperti tahanan penjara kelas kakap yang dijaga super ketat pengawasan nya. Sesampainya di kamar kecil Chifuyu menunggu diluar, Shinji ternyata memang ingin buang air kecil, meskipun ia agak merasa aneh ketika masuk ke kamar kecil yang hanya ada untuk perempuan. Sambil buang air kecil, Shinji bertanya sama Chifuyu mengapa ia dipaksa masuk IS academy.

"Oi, sensei!" Teriak Shinji dari dalam WC memanggil Chifuyu.

"Panggil aku Chifuyu-sensei, ada apa?" Chifuyu menyahut panggilan Shinji sambil mengoreksi nama panggilan nya.

"Chifuyu-sensei, kenapa kau segitu ingin nya aku berada disini?" Tanya Shinji kali ini dengan sangat serius dan dalam.

"Karena kau bisa menaiki IS" Jawab Chifuyu.

"Selain itu? Pasti ada alasan yang lain selain itu" Lanjut Shinji bertanya.

"Karena... Aku tidak ingin kau dimanfaatkan oleh pemerintah dunia" Jawab Chifuyu dengan serius juga.

"Hah?" Bingung Shinji mendengar jawaban Chifuyu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin bila dunia mengetahui kalau ada pengguna IS laki-laki kedua di dunia ini atau, kau akan bernasib hampir sama seperti adik ku" Chifuyu memberikan alasan nya mengapa ia menahan Shinji sambil mengingat sewaktu Ichika hampir diculik.

"Heh, hanya itu saja?" Shinji membalas jawaban Chifuyu dengan enteng nya sambil menutup kembalik celana nya karena sudah selesai buang air kecil, tapi ia tetap berdiam diri didalam WC untuk berbicara lagi dengan Chifuyu-sensei.

"Kenapa kau tetap tenang saja mendengarnya?" Chifuyu dengan rasa agak cemas menanyai Shinji.

"Sebenarnya, kalau kau dari awal sudah membiarkan aku pergi dari sini, aku sudah baik-baik saja" Jawab Shinji.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mencoba pergi lagi dari sini?" Chifuyu mulai berhati-hati bila Shinji ingin melarikan diri.

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi ada satu hal yang kau perlu sadari" Shinji berkata jujur ingin melarikan diri sekaligus memberitahu sesuatu pada Chifuyu. "Satu kesalahan yang kau buat adalah menulis nama ku didalam surat masuk siswa tadi, itu berarti sama saja artinya memberitahu pemerintah bahwa aku ada disini" Shinji menjelaskan.

"Tidak perlu khawatir soal surat itu, itu hanya surat daftar palsu yang kubuat" Jawab Chifuyu agak mulai tenang.

"Apa? Cih, ternyata kau licik juga ya!" Kaget dan kesal Shinji mendengar penjelasan Chifuyu.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun agar kejadian itu tidak terulang lagi! Walaupun harus berbohong sekalipun" Seraya Chifuyu bersumpah karena kejadian yang telah menimpa Ichika dulu.

"Meeh, sampai segitunya kah kau ingin menjaga aku? Sampai-sampai harus berbohong demi kebaikan orang lain" Heran Shinji dengan santai pada Chifuyu. "Dengar ya, meskipun kau berusaha untuk menjagaku, aku akan baik-baik saja meski tanpa pengawalan!" Sambung nya lagi.

"Apa itu? Semacam alasan untuk melepaskan diri lagi? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pemerintah!" Chifuyu memperingatkan Shinji.

"Lantas, kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak tertangkap oleh pemerintah saat ini?" Shinji mempertanyakan alasan Chifuyu lagi.

"Karena... Itu..." Chifuyu sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menahan Shinji di IS Academy.

Setelah itu Shinji keluar dari kamar kecil sambil memperingatkan Chifuyu dengan nada agak menakut-nakuti. "Selain itu, kalau ada seseorang yang berani atau sengaja menghalangi jalanku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarnya" Seraya Shinji menutup topik permasalahan itu, tanpa berkata apa-apa Chifuyu langsung membawa Shinji kembali ke kelasnya. Kembali ke kelas, guru dan murid-murid disana kembali belajar seperti biasanya, sampai akhirnya Shinji kembali setelah buang air kecil kelas kembali diam dan langsung memandanginya. Shinji pun kembali duduk dikursi pojokan nya dan heran kembali melihat mereka yang kembali terdiam dan terus memandanginya.

"Bisakah kita belajar dengan normal? Aku ini bukan papan tulis tahu!" Kesal Shinji karena dipelototi terus.

* * *

Bel jam istirahat pun berbunyi, kelas yang tadinya sibuk belajar karena kemarahan Shinji tadi akhirnya mulai jadi sedikit santai, meskipun sebagian masih ada yang terus memandangi Shinji karena masih penasaran dengan nya. Ada yang mencoba ingin berkenalan dengan nya, tapi entah mengapa karena raut muka kesal Shinji mereka jadi tidak berani karena takut. Shinji masih tidak mempedulikan mereka yang terus memandanginya, meskipun ia agak tidak suka karena terus dibuntuti. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama duduk Shinji memutuskan untuk makan siang di kantin sekolah.

Sesampainya Shinji di kantin sekolah, ia merogoh kantong celana nya yang agak tebal, didalamnya ternyata ada dompetnya yang dikiranya masih tergeletak ditempat ia memancing hari itu. Shinji tidak peduli bagaimana bisa dompet nya itu berada dikantong celananya? Tapi ia menduga pasti Chifuyu-sensei lah yang telah mengambil barang-barang nya disana. Sambil melihat isi dompetnya karena takut ada yang hilang didalamnya Shinji melihat-lihat menu makan siang yang tertera di electric-board diatas kepalanya, beruntung di dompetnya ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang hilang didalamnya. Akhirnya ia memesan nasi kare buat makan siangnya.

"Paman, aku minta nasi kare satu ya!" Shinji memesan nasi kare kepada penjaga kantin disana, kali ini raut wajahnya mulai terlihat agak tenang.

"Ahh, ini silahkan" Dengan ramah penjaga kantin itu memberikan satu piring nasi kare hangat kepada Shinji.

"Berapa semuanya?" Dengan lugu Shinji menanyakan harga nasi kare yang ia dapat.

"Ha ha ha ha! Kau tidak perlu membayar nasi kare itu nak! Semua murid disini sudah dapat uang makan sehari-hari untuk setiap jam makan nya!" Sambil tertawa penjaga kantin itu memberitahu Shinji mengenai bayaran makanan nya.

"Ehh? Apa tidak apa-apa anda tidak dibayar untuk ini?" Kaget Shinji mendengar penjelasan penjaga kantin itu.

"Tidak masalah, aku sudar dibayar perbulan untuk ini, itu sudah cukup untuk membayar keperluan istri dan anak ku diluar sana" Jawab santai sambil tersenyum penjaga kantin itu.

"Wah, kalau begitu syukurlah. Kukira disini terlihat lebih buruk daripada penampilan luarnya" Shinji lega mendengar penjelasan penjaga kantin itu lagi sambil memandang sekeliling berjaga-jaga kalau Chifuyu-sensei mencuri dengar omongan nya, tapi untungnya tidak ada.

Shinji pun keluar dari tempat antrian makanan sambil membawa senampan nasi kare hangat, lalu ia mencari meja kosong buat makan. Dilihatnya ujung meja bar panjang didekat jalan keluar dan mesin penjual otomatis, disana kosong dan akhirnya Shinji memilih untuk duduk disana. Tidak ada orang yang mengikuti Shinji, jadi ia sendirian makan dipojokan sampai Ichika datang menghampirinya untuk menemaninya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Ichika seraya meminta izin Shinji sambil membawa nampan semangkuk nasi, sup miso, dan ikan bakar.

"Ya, silahkan" Jawab Shinji dengan wajah muram.

Tepat sebelum Ichika duduk disamping Shinji Lin Yin datang mencegatnya untuk menjauhi Shinji. "Ngapain kamu bersama dia? Awas nanti kamu ketularan mesumnya!" Sambil menarik Ichika menjauhi Shinji dengan agak kasar.

"Y-Yah, tapi..." Ragu Ichika apa dia ikut dengan Lin Yin atau menetap dengan Shinji.

"Pergilah" Jawab Shinji dengan dingin kali ini. "Lagipula kau juga bukan teman ku" Lanjut omongnya kali ini dengan nada agak sakit hati.

Ichika heran dengan sikap perubahan Shinji yang langsung berubah 360 derajat, yang pada awal nya pertama kali bertemu terlihat bersahabat dan santai, kini menjadi dingin dan penyendiri. Apa Shinji segitu tidak suka nya berada disini? Atau karena paksaan Chifuyu-sensei dia jadi begitu? Entahlah kenapa. Ichika pun terpaksa menjauhi Shinji karena ditarik oleh Lin Yin, meninggalkan Shinji yang memakan nasi kare nya sendirian, tanpa teman. Shinji didalam kesendirian nya memandang sekeliling bila ada yang mendekatinya lagi, tapi tidak ada. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat kamera CCTV disalah satu pojok langit-langit Shinji langsung mendapatkan ide untuk melarikan diri. Lalu ia pun mempercepat makan nya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin.

* * *

Berlari di koridor dengan cepat tapi pasti Shinji memandangi setiap sudut langit-langit yang ia lewati, menghindari pengamatan kamera CCTV disekitarnya. Shinji akhirnya berlari sampai diruang keamanan, ternyata dia bermaksud melarikan diri dari IS Academy dengan mematikan penjagaan terlebih dahulu. Sesampainya didepan pintu ruang penjaga, ia melihat ada scanning card di dekat pintunya, ternyata pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka tanpa pass card nya.

Shinji pun kesal karena rencananya mau gagal, tapi ternyata ia tidak habis akal, dilihatnya Chifuyu-sensei dari kejauhan sedang mengantongi suatu kartu, mungkin itu adalah pass card nya, di kantong celana belakang nya ia berjalan menjauhi ruang keamanan. Shinji berencana untuk mengambil pass card itu. Shinji pun berkhayal untuk menirukan aksi mencopet dalam game stealth-action yang pernah ia mainkan dulu. Sambil menunduk dan berjalan perlahan memperhatikan dengan seksama langkah kakinya dan menghindari pengawasan kamera CCTV yang bergerak perlahan ke kiri dan ke kanan Shinji mendekati Chifuyu-sensei yang untungnya tidak sadar merasakan keberadaan nya dan untungnya lagi tidak ada orang lain disana yang melihat aksinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Shinji mulai mendekati Chifuyu-sensei sambil merasa malu-malu dan tegang bila dia salah mengambil pass card nya dan malah terpegang pantatnya.

Kesempatan datang! Shinji langsung mendekati kantong celana belakang Chifuyu-sensei dan mengambil pass card nya, tanpa disadari oleh Chifuyu-sensei. Shinji langsung melakukan roll back ke belakang bak sampah besar yang ada di dekatnya dan menyembunyikan diri sementara dari pandangan Chifuyu-sensei bila ia menyadari sesuatu dibelakang nya.

Sambil bersembunyi dan melihat pass card ditangan nya Shinji tersenyum melihat tanda kemenangan pada dirinya. Kembali ke pintu ruang keamanan, Shinji menggesek kan pass card di scanning card disamping pintu masuk nya dan terbuka. Di dalam sana ada 2 penjaga wanita yang sedang mengawasi kamera CCTV dengan serius, untung nya tadi Shinji mewaspadai kamera CCTV nya tadi sewaktu menuju kemari supaya tidak ketahuan. Shinji kembali mengendap-endap ke belakang mereka dengan perlahan sambil menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Tepat saat ke dua pengawas itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Shinji ia langsung memukuli mereka langsung sampai pingsan.

"Maafkan aku nona-nona" Bisik Shinji seraya meminta maaf pada ke dua pengawas yang pingsan itu.

Shinji menyeret mereka ke dalam lemari besi yang kelihatan nya cukup besar untuk menampung 2 atau 5 orang dewasa. Bermaksud ingin menyekap pengawas itu Shinji melihat tas besar lama nya yang sempat hilang didalam lemari itu, membuat pelarian nya menjadi sempurna. Shinji pun lalu mengurung dua pengawas itu kedalam lemari dan mengganti baju seragam putih kehitaman garis merah nya dengan baju kaos hitam dengan jaket vest merah lama nya.

Shinji lalu ketempat bagian TV pengawas, dilihatnya bagian meja komputer yang kelihatan nya cukup rumit digunakan, tapi dengan gampang nya Shinji bisa mengotak-atik komputer itu.

"Kamera pengawas, off. Sistem alarm, off" Shinji menekan semua tombol mematikan sistem penjagaan tempat itu sampai akhirnya dibagian penyimpanan IS.

"IS armory, terbuka!" Shinji menekan tombol pembuka tempat penyimpanan IS berada.

Setelah rencana nya berjalan sempurna Shinji langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tas besar nya. Ia membuka jendela didepan pintu ruang keamanan itu dan melompat langsung dari jendela itu, melompat dari ketinggian 3 lantai. Tepat sebelum Shinji terjatuh kena tanah, ia meraih dahan pohon yang cukup kuat menahan berat badan nya di dekatnya dan melakukan gerakan akrobatik memutari dahan itu seraya melakukan pendaratan mulus. Shinji duduk jongkok di dahan pohon itu seraya mengawasi apa ada orang yang lewat atau yang melihatnya. Setelah terlihat aman Shinji pun melonpat turun dari pohon itu yang tidak begitu tinggi dari permukaan tanah dibawahnya. Shinji sepertinya sudah terbiasa melakukan gerakan ini, dan ia pun berlari menyusuri jalan menuju tempat penyimpanan IS.

* * *

Sesampainya di salah satu gedung yang luas di dekat stadion, Shinji masuk ke ruang penyimpanan Infinite Stratos. Ada banyak benda seperti kotak lemari besi raksasa berjejer rapi di dalam ruangan itu, mungkin jumlah nya sekitar ribuan unit, termasuk dengan IS khusus didalamnya.

Shinji pun berjalan menuju kotak besi yang ada didekatnya, tapi tepat sebelum Shinji membuka kotak nya, ia melihat Ichika dan ke-lima teman lain nya sedang memperhatikan IS mereka masing-masing. Dengan cepat Shinji langsung bersembunyi di balik kotak besi itu sambil mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang sepertinya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa kamu kelihatan nya memperhatikan orang itu?" Kedengaran Shinji dari agak jauh suara Houki bertanya pada Ichika.

"Benar, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Apa kau mau jadi orang mesum seperti dia?" Lanjut Lin Yin sambil kesal memikirkan Shinji.

"Tapi, dia itukan pilot IS laki-laki ke-dua di dunia, apa dia tidak merasa senang karena itu?" Cecilia lanjut bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Mungkin saja, melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak senang seharian ini" Charlotte merespon pertanyaan Cecilia.

"Apapun itu, menurutku dia hanya salah satu pembangkang di sekolah ini" Laura mengutarakan pendapatnya mengenai Shinji.

"Hinalah aku sebisa mungkin karena mulai siang ini kalian tidak akan melihat muka ini!" Bisik kesal Shinji sendirian mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi kenapa? Ichika?" Tanya mereka ber-lima langsung pada Ichika.

"Dulu, sewaktu aku pertama kali menyadari bisa menaiki IS, aku sempat berpikir apa cuma aku sendirian yang bisa menaikinya?" Jawab Ichika sambil mengingat sewaktu ia pertama kali menaiki IS. "Awalnya, sewaktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengan nya kupikir dia hanyalah orang yang kesasar saja" Lanjut Ichika. "Tapi setelah melihatnya hari itu menaiki IS, aku jadi merasa yakin, bahwa aku tidak sendirian di dunia ini" Ichika mengingat hari itu ketika Shinji menaiki IS nya. "Karena itulah, aku ingin mencoba untuk dekat dengan nya, sesama laki-laki yang bisa menggunakan IS" Jawab lanjut Ichika dengan penuh harapan.

"Mencari teman ya, memang nya kami ini masih kurang ya?" Houki yang masih bingung dengan maksud Ichika menanyainya lagi.

"Yah, sejujurnya, aku memang agak kesepian karena tidak punya teman yang sebaya" Jawab Ichika dengan agak sedih. "Karena itu, aku senang ketika dia ternyata masuk ke sekolah ini, meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak suka" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya waktu untuk menemanimu" Bisik Shinji sendirian lagi.

* * *

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi, mendengar suara itu Ichika dan teman-teman nya pun langsung beranjak kembali ke kelas. Melihat kesempatan itu Shinji langsung keluar dari persembunyian nya dan membuka kotak besi didekatnya tadi. Didalamnya hanya IS buat latihan tanpa senjata, tapi Shinji tidak peduli asalkan IS itu bisa membawanya pergi dari sini.

Shinji memasangkan IS itu kebadan nya, tapi tepat setelah selesai memasangnya alarm gedung itu berbunyi. Dari seluruh isi akademi itu terdengar suara sirine dan siaran virtual screen muncul di setiap tempat, di layar itu tampak Chifuyu-sensei yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Kurang ajar, pintar juga dia!" Kesal Chifuyu-sensei sendirian disemua layar itu didalam ruang keamanan. "Perhatian untuk semua murid dan guru-guru yang ada disini! Bila kalian melihat Shinji Sanada dihadapan kalian segera ditangkap!" Chifuyu-sensei mengumumkan semua orang untuk menyergap Shinji. "Sekali lagi, bila kalian melihat Shinji Sanada segera ditangkap!" Chifuyu mengulang lagi pengumuman nya.

Mendengar peringatan itu Shinji langsung terbang dengan IS 'curian' nya meninggalkan gedung itu. Dari kamera CCTV didekat gedung penyimpanan IS itu Chifuyu-sensei melihat Shinji yang sedang terbang kabur dari sana dan langsung memberikan pengumuman lanjutan.

"Dia ada disekitar gedung tempat penyimpanan IS! Bagi siapa yang berada dekat disana harap segera menaiki IS kalian dan tangkap dia, aku akan memberikan izin untuk pergi keluar akademi!" Chifuyu-sensei memperingatkan lagi.

Ichika dan teman-teman nya yang tak jauh dari gedung itu mendengar pengumuman itu dan melihat Shinji yang terbang keluar dari sana. Ichika bimbang untuk memikirkan apa dia harus menghentikan Shinji atau membiarkan nya saja.

"Bagaimana, Ichika?" Tanya Houki pada Ichika yang masih berpikir.

"Kalau kau membiarkan nya, kau bakal tidak punya teman sebaya lagi" Lanjut Cecilia.

"Selain itu, bila dia tertangkap oleh pemerintah, nanti bakal jadi masalah baginya sendiri" Laura langsung memberikan kesimpulan nya. Sejenak memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan, Ichika akhirnya membuat keputusan nya.

"Baiklah, kita kejar dia!" Jawab Ichika.

* * *

Mereka langsung pergi ke ruangan penyimpanan IS, menujuk kotak besi mereka masing-masing lalu langsung memakai IS mereka.

Ichika dengan byakushiki putih nya, Houki dengan IS berwarna merah dengan senjata twin katana nya, Lin Yin dengan IS berwarna merah tua-hitam dengan senjata giant blade nya, Cecilia dengan IS berwarna biru dengan senjata laser sniper rifle nya, Charlotte dengan IS berwarna jingga-hitam dan dengan persenjataan assault-type lengkap, Laura denga IS berwarna hitam dengan senjata berat nya. Mereka pun langsung terbang meninggalkan gedung mengejar Shinji.

Sementara itu Shinji yang sedang terbang berada di selat penghubung pulau akademi dengan daratan diseberangnya dengan tas besar dipunggung nya seraya merasakan kemenangan dalam diri nya karena telah bebas. Tepat saat itu ada sesuatu yang dengan cepat menyusul didepan nya, ternyata itu adalah Ichika dan teman-teman nya yang ingin menghentikan Shinji dan mencegatnya.

"Kenapa kalian ini, ingin menghentikan ku? Cih, dibayar berapa kalian oleh guru sialan itu?" Shinji melihat mereka berenam dengan rasa kesal sambil mengatai Chifuyu-sensei.

"Kami tidak dibayar seperser pun olehnya, ini karena kemauan kami sendiri!" Jawab Ichika.

"Sejujurnya, kalau aku hanya karena terpaksa oleh keinginan Ichika dan perintah Chifuyu-sensei saja" Lin Yin memberikan alasan nya sendiri.

"Hah? Kenapa? Kau kesepian bila tidak ada laki-laki lain yang menemani kamu? Padahal kau sudah punya 5 pacar sekaligus disana!" Jawab kesal Shinji sambil memberitahu pembicaraan Ichika yang didengarnya tadi.

"M-Mereka bukan pacar ku! Kami cuma teman biasa!" Dengan agak malu tapi sedikit jengkel Ichika membalas, diikuti dengan perasaan agak kecewa kelima 'pacar' lain nya yang mendengar perkataan Ichika.

"Jadi, kau mendengar pembicaraan ku tadi disana?" Lanjut Ichika sambil bertanya.

"Yah, sedikit" Balas Shinji singkat. "Selain itu, mumpung aku lagi berbaik hati pada kalian, sebaiknya kalian menyingkir dari jalanku, sebelum aku berubah pikiran" Lanjut Shinji sambil memperingatkan mereka ber-enam.

"Kami tidak akan minggir sebelum membawamu kembali!" Balas Houki pada Shinji.

"Berarti, kalian ingin mencari mati ya?" Shinji bertanya seraya menantang.

"Hmph, berani kau melawan kami? Satu melawan enam? Dengan IS tanpa senjata itu?" Houki dengan berani menerima tantangan Shinji seraya meremehkan nya.

"Aku tidak perlu senjata seperti katana itu atau pun senjata penembak lain nya" Balas Shinji. "Asalkan aku masih punya tangan dan kaki ini, aku akan menghadapinya!" Shinji langsung terbang dengan cepat ke arah Houki seraya ingin menyerang.

"Kau tidak punya senjata, memang nya kau bisa apa?" Sambil meremehkan nya Houki mengangkat pedang nya dan bersiap menyerang Shinji.

"Sudah kubilang, aku masih punya tangan dan kaki ini!" Balas Shinji dengan kemarahan nya.

Tepat sebelum Houki menebaskan pedang nya, Shinji mengeluarkan pukulan ke arah perut Houki, beruntung karena energy shield nya pukulan Shinji tidak mempan.

"Cih, sial" Kesal Shinji sendirian.

"Sudah kubilang percuma!" Houki langsung melancarkan serangan menebas dari pedang di tangan kanan nya.

Shinji dengan cepat meraih tangan kanan IS Houki seraya menahan serangan nya, lalu dengan cepat memaksa merebut pedang Houki ditangan nya.

"Kurang ajar!" Kesal Houki karena senjatanya telah direbut.

Dari belakang Shinji dating Lin Yin dengan pedang besar nya, bersiap untuk menyerang Shinji, tapi ia menyadarinya dengan cepat dan menangkis serangan Lin Yin dengan pedang Houki tanpa memutar balik badan.

"Apa?" Lin Yin terkejut karena serangan nya berhasil ditahan. Dengan cepat setelah menangkisnya Shinji melakukan serangan tebasan memutar pada Lin Yin.

"Ugh!" Rintih Lin Yin setelah terkena tebasan Shinji.

"Belum selesai!" Lanjut Shinji.

Shinji langsung melakukan serangan tebasan combo cepat ke arah Lin Yin, meskipun Lin Yin bisa menahan serangan Shinji tapi ia tidak kuat untuk menahan nya. Pedang besar Lin Yin terlepas dari tangan nya setelah berkali-kali diserang oleh Shinji, Energy Shield yang melindungi Lin Yin juga menjadi nol setelah diserang beberapa kali oleh Shinji.

"Serangan terakhir!" Shinji langsung menebas sayap kanan IS Lin Yin, membuatnya jadi tidak seimbang dan terjatuh.

"UAAH!" Lin Yin berteriak panik dan hampir terjatuh ke laut sampai akhirnya diselamatkan oleh Ichika.

"Apa-apaan kau itu?" Kesal Ichika pada Shinji sambil menggendong Lin Yin yang kelihatan nya agak malu-malu tapi senang di gendong olehnya.

"Heh, sudah kubilangkan, sebelum aku berubah pikiran sebaiknya kalian menyingkir, beruntung gadis twintail itu tidak kubunuh!" Dengan nada yang kejam Shinji memperingatkan mereka lagi.

Tepat setelah Shinji selesai bicara dari arah kanan nya ada yang menembakinya, beruntung karena Energy Shield IS nya Shinji tidak mengalami luka apa-apa, hanya sedikit tergetar oleh tembakan itu saja. Dilihat sebelah kanan nya siapa yang menembakinya, ternyata Cecilia pelakunya, masih memegang laser sniper rifle yang mengarah pada Shinji.

"So, you're the next, lady?" Dengan bahasa inggris seraya meneror Cecilia, Shinji langsung terbang menerjang nya.

"Don't try it!" Cecilia membalas perkataan Shinji dan langsung mengeluarkan 6 drone dari sayap nya.

Robot drone itu mulai menembaki Shinji, tapi dengan cepat Shinji menyadarinya dan menghindari tembakan itu. Sambil maju dan menghindari tembakan Shinji menghancurkan drone Cecilia dengan pedangnya. Cecilia mulai terdesak karena Shinji semakin mendekatinya dan tepat setelah berada dihadapan nya Shinji meraih laser sniper rifle digenggaman Cecilia, ia berencana merebut senjata itu. Dengan menggengam laras senjatanya dengan tangan kiri dan ketiak nya, Shinji menarik paksa dengan menendang Cecilia mundur dan berhasil merebutnya.

"Uhh, apa?" Kaget Cecilia melihat senjata nya direbut, tepat setelah itu Shinji menembaki Cecilia dengan sniper rifle rampasan nya pada Cecilia.

"Gah, sial" Kesal Cecilia sambil melihat Energy Shield nya.

Shinji lalu pergi terbang mundur menjauhi mereka menuju daratan di seberangnya, disusul dengan 4 orang lain nya, Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte dan Laura. Sementara itu Ichika tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sedang membawa Lin Yin.

"Ichika! Kau bawa Lin Yin kembali ke akademi cepat!" Houki memberitahu Ichika.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menyusul nanti!" Jawab Ichika dengan cepat tangap dan terbang kembali ke akademi sambil menggendong Lin Yin.

"Apa kita tidak apa-apa membawa IS diluar akademi?" Charlotte dengan agak ragu-ragu bertanya pada teman nya membawa IS keluar lingkungan akademi.

"Bukankah Chifuyu-sensei sudah bilang, dia telah memberikan kita izin untuk membawa IS ini keluar akademi?" Jawab Laura menjelaskan sambil terbang.

Sementara itu Shinji sambil terbang mundur menjauhi mereka dengan cepat dan bersembunyi di balik bukit. Tepat setelah Houki dan yang lain nya tiba disana Shinji sudah menghilang.

"Dimana dia?" Sambil memandangi sekeliling nya Houki bertanya dengan geram.

"Dia tidak mungkin jauh dari sini" Jawab Laura. "Kemungkinan besar dia bisa bersembunyi di antara hutan perbukitan ini" Lanjut kesimpulan Laura.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita membagi jadi 2 tim? Satu tim mengawasi udara dan yang satu lagi mencari di daratan" Cecilia menyarankan strategi pencarian Shinji.

"Itu ide bagus!" Jawab Charlotte setuju dengan pendapat Cecilia.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan Charlotte akan mengawasi bagian udara, Cecilia dan Laura mencarinya di darat. Bagi yang menemukan nya laporkan melalu visual contact IS kita" Houki mengakhiri rapat strategi singkat mereka dan terbang berpencar.

Shinji pada saat itu sedang bersembunyi diantara pepohonan di hutan itu, dengan memegang sniper rifle dan membawa tas besar dengan pedang katana di punggung nya ia berjalan perlahan dan tetap waspada menghindari kejaran mereka. Setelah melihat keadaan terlihat aman akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dibawah bayangan pohon yang rindang, sambil duduk dibawahnya ia memikirkan bagaimana nasib selanjutnya setelah berhasil lolos dari kejaran mereka.

"Mungkin aku bisa ke Shikoku atau..." Shinji memikirkan kemana dia selanjutnya, tepat selagi Shinji berpikir Laura muncul mendarat dihadapan nya dengan menodongkan giant cannon nya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari sekarang" Seraya Laura mengancam Shinji yang sedang terduduk diam sambil mengarahkan senjata padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku bisa lari dari kau?" Dengan tak gentar Shinji bertanya pada Laura.

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin" Jawab Laura singkat.

"Kalau begitu, aku buktikan sekarang!" Dengan cepat Shinji langsung berdiri dan mengambil katana dipunggung nya lalu melemparnya kearah giant cannon itu hingga tertancap dan rusak.

"Apa?" Kaget Laura melihat serangan Shinji disusul dengan serangan tembakan sniper Shinji mengenai sayap nya dan rusak, Shinji pun langsung kabur dari tempat itu.

"Cecilia, aku melihat Shinji Sanada disini! Pergi ketempat dimana titik kordinat ku berada! Maaf aku sedang ada masalah disini!" Laura memanggil Cecilia melalui virtual call nya seraya memberitahu kondisi IS nya.

"Aku akan segera ke sana!" Seraya Cecilia merespon Laura dan mengubah haluan terbang nya. Houki dan Charlotte yang mengawasi dari langit juga melihat Shinji yang terbang di daratan keluar dari area hutan dan langsung mengejarnya.

"Cih, mereka benar-benar keras kepala!" Kesal Shinji melihat Houki, Charlotte, dan Cecilia dibelakang nya.

Charlotte langsung mengambil senjata sub-machine gun kriss dari sayap nya dan mulai menembaki Shinji. Dengan mudah Shinji memutar menghindari tembakan itu dan menembak balik dengan sniper nya tepat ditangan kanan Charlotte tempat ia memegang senjata nya, mengakibatkan bagian tangan kanan IS dan senjatanya jadi rusak.

"Mustahil! Bagaimana bisa tembakan nya bisa menembus Energy Shield?" Charlotte terkejut ketika melihat tembakan Shinji yang seharusnya bisa tertahan oleh Energy Shield malah berhasil dihancurkan.

"Dia memang bukan pilot biasa!" Houki juga terkejut melihat nya sambil mengingat serangan yang sudah dilakukan oleh Shinji. Setelah itu akhirnya Laura datang menyusul dengan terbang cukup lambat karena sayap IS nya rusak dan Ichika yang kembali dari akademi.

"Semua nya minggir!" Laura menyuruh mereka semua menghindar sambil mengarahkan giant rocket launcher yang diberikan Ichika dari akademi kearah Shinji. Dengan agak susah Laura mengunci target nya pada Shinji, tepat setelah terkunci Laura langsung menembakan giant rocket launcher nya pada Shinji.

Mendengar suara benda yang mendekat dibelakang nya dengan refleks Shinji langsung terbang menghindar kesamping. "Ternyata hanya segitu saja!" Sambil menghindar Shinji meremehkan tembakan itu.

Tapi tepat setelah Shinji menghindar dari serangan itu, dari kejauhan diujung daerah bertebing ia melihat ada sekelompok pejalan kaki yang melewati tempat itu, tepat kemana rocket itu mengarah selanjut nya!

"Awas!" Kontan Shinji meneriaki mereka dan dengan cepat terbang pergi mengarah mereka menyusuli peluru rocket itu. Shinji tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan semua rombongan itu dari serangan peluru nyasar itu, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menabrakan dirinya pada rocket itu hingga meledak diudara.

Kelompok pejalan kaki itu selamat, tapi tidak dengan Shinji yang tidak sadarkan diri akibat ledakan itu dan terjatuh ketanah. Tepat setelah itu Ichika dan yang lain nya datang ke tempat Shinji jatuh, yang bingung kenapa ia melakukan bunuh diri menghancurkan rocket itu.

"Kenapa… Tiba-tiba dia…" Bingung Ichika dengan bimbang.

"Kurasa itu" Charlotte menjelaskan sambil menunjuk kelompok pejalan kaki itu dari kejauhan yang terlihat bingung melihat ledakan diudara tadi.

"Dia sengaja mengorbankan diri nya untuk melindungi pejalan kaki itu" Laura memperjelas maksud Charlotte.

"Meskipun terlihat menyebalkan, tapi dia memiliki jiwa kepedulian yang tinggi" Cecilia bersimpati pada Shinji yang masih terbujur kaku pingsan ditanah.

"Meskipun begitu, ini malah menbantu kita untuk menangkap nya" Houki melihat kesempatan selagi Shinji pingsan. "Kita bawa dia sekarang kembali ke akademi" Lanjut Houki seraya menutup topik pembicaraan.

* * *

Shinji langsung terbangun disuatu ruangan, terlihat ada banyak tempat tidur dengan nuansa berwarna putih semua. Shinji sedang berada diruangan UKS IS Academy.

"Cih, mereka berhasil menangkapku ya?" Kesal Shinji seraya mengingat kejadian sewaktu ia berusaha melindungi para pejalan kaki itu. Tepat saat itu Chifuyu-sensei datang dengan membawa keranjang buah segar, dengan agak terkejut ia melihat Shinji yang sudah sadar.

"Cepat juga kau sembuhnya" Dengan agak terkejut Chifuyu-sensei melihat Shinji bangun seraya menaruh keranjang buahnya dimeja dekat tempat tidur Shinji dan duduk didekatnya.

"Kau menang sekarang, apa kau sudah puas?" Kesal Shinji yang sepertinya tidak senang dikunjungi oleh Chifuyu-sensei.

"Tindakanmu itu sangat baik, tapi terlalu semberono, mengorbankan diri demi melindungi orang-orang dengan mengorbankan nyawa? Beruntung Energy Shield IS 'curian'mu itu menyelamatkanmu" Chifuyu-sensei tidak peduli dengan omongan Shinji dan malah membicarakan tindakan Shinji hari itu.

Terdiam sebentar Shinji langsung menjawab dengan serius tapi sedikit sedih. "Aku memang tidak mempedulikan diriku sendiri" Jawab Shinji. "Menurutku terlalu egois bila kau bertindak hanya untuk dirimu sendiri tapi tidak dengan orang lain" Lanjut Shinji.

Chifuyu-sensei langsung terkesan mendengar perkataan Shinji yang cukup mendalam. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu" Jawab Chifuyu-sensei halus tapi tenang.

"Sebenarnya, aku melakukan backpacking untuk mencari tujuan hidupku" Dengan nada sedih kali ini Shinji memberitahu alasan mengapa dia mengembara. "3 tahun sudah aku kabur dari rumah, tidak melanjutkan pendidikan SMP, bertahan hidup di alam, malah mungkin terkadang aku melakukan kejahatan, semua hanya untuk kepentingan diriku sendiri!" Lanjut Shinji dengan rasa penyesalan pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi setidaknya, aku ada belajar banyak hal selama itu, arti dari persahabatan, arti dari bertahan hidup, arti dari rasa suka cita, arti dari kesedihan, dan masih banyak hal lain nya yang telah kupelajari" Lanjutnya lagi seraya mengingat pengalaman nya.

"Jadi, kau mengembara hanya untuk itu?" Tanya Chifuyu-sensei.

"Ya, tapi aku kembali menyadari ketika hari itu, apa yang lebih penting, diriku sendiri atau orang lain? Maka aku akan menjawab demi orang lain!" Balas Shinji. "Kalau saja bukan karena keegoisanku hari itu, pejalan kaki itu dan semua orang yang ada disini tidak akan celaka!" Lanjut Shinji lagi dengan rasa penyesalan yang makin mendalam.

"Tidak, sejujurnya ini memang semua salahku" Chifuyu-sensei mengungkapkan dengan rasa bersalah pada Shinji. "Kalau saja aku tidak memaksamu masuk ke akademi ini semua akan baik-baik saja" Lanjut Chifuyu-sensei seraya meminta maaf.

"Tidak, aku mengerti maksud anda sekarang" Dengan nada sopan Shinji mulai mengerti maksud Chifuyu-sensei. "Kalau menurut anda bila aku berada di akademi ini bisa memberi keselamatan bagi orang lain, aku akan melakukan nya" Lanjut Shinji dengan rasa optimis ingin masuk kembali ke IS Academy.

"Kau... Yakin?" Dengan rasa terkejut Chifuyu-sensei mendengar perkataan Shinji.

"Ya, aku akan belajar IS disini!" Dengan sungguh-sungguh Shinji menjawab sambil mengancungkan jempol kanan nya.

"Begitukah, baguslah kalau begitu" Hela nafas lega dengan tenang Chifuyu-sensei mendengar jawaban Shinji. "Tapi kali ini, aku akan memasukan namamu kedalam data resmi sebagai kadet pilot IS" Lanjut Chifuyu-sensei dengan santai.

"Yah, apapun itu terserah, asal aku bisa diterima disini!" Semangat Shinji mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sekaligus mengisi data penerimaan muridmu" Chifuyu-sensei langsung berdiri seraya mengakhiri pembicaraan nya dan langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan UKS. Shinji yang senang mendengarnya dengan bersemangat mengambil apel merah dari keranjang buah yang diberikan Chifuyu-sensei dan memakan nya dengan lahap, seraya berharap cepat sembuh.


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter 3

Permohonan maaf, hukuman dan hadiah

Pagi diasrama siswa, tepatnya dikamar milik Orimura Ichika tinggal sendirian dikamarnya, terlihat sedang tertidur pulas dengan tenangnya. Sampai akhirnya Shinji datang diam-diam menghampiri Ichika yang masih tertidur dengan pakaian seragam putih bergaris merahnya. Dengan tertawa cekikikan kecil Shinji memasangkan earphone ketelinga Ichika, lalu menyetting volume suaranya hingga maksimum, dan akhirnya Shinji memainkan lagu heavy metal melalui Mini FLAC Player nya. Kontan saja Ichika langsung kaget mendengar suara lagu heavy metal yang keras itu, saking terkejutnya Ichika sampai berteriak kaget begitu kencang hingga hampir membangunkan penghuni kamar sebelahnya. Shinji hanya tertawa melihat respon kaget Ichika. Ichika yang akhirnya terbangun dan melihat Shinji yang lagi tertawa berguling-guling langsung memarahinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Kesal Ichika karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Hahahah, pagi Ichika" sambil sedikit menahan ketawa Shinji menyapa Ichika.

"Ehh, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Ichika setelah menyadari Shinji ada disitu.

"Mulai malam tadi, aku akan tinggal dikamar ini!" Shinji menjelaskan pada Ichika kenapa dia ada disitu.

"Berarti kau benar-benar masuk ke akademi ini ya?" Dengan penuh harap Ichika bertanya lagi.

"Yap, benar. Mohon bantuan buat kedepan nya ya" Jawab Shinji lalu menunduk hormat pada Ichika.

"Iya, sama-sama" Balas tunduk Ichika dengan sedikit rasa senang dihatinya.

"Dan sebaiknya kau cepat mandi dan pasang bajumu, biar kita bisa dapat sarapan dikantin nanti" Shinji menyuruh Ichika untuk bergegas.

"Tapi ini baru jam setengah enam pagi!" Kaget Ichika setelah melihat jam dinding didekatnya.

"Karena itulah, semakin cepat semakin baik. Ayo cepat mandi sana!" Paksa Shinji sambil mendorong paksa Ichika ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Selesai Ichika mandi mereka langsung keluar dari kamarnya, jam menunjukan sudah pukul enam pagi. Terlihat dijendela koridor asrama mereka langit masih terlihat agak gelap dan sekitar koridor masih sepi, kemungkinan karena murid-murid yang lain masih belum bangun. Selagi mereka berjalan menuju kantin Ichika bertanya-tanya kepada Shinji kenapa ia tiba-tiba ingin masuk ke IS Academy.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba langsung ingin masuk kesini?" Tanya Ichika pada Shinji.

"Hmm, kenapa ya?" Sambil bingung sendiri Shinji memikirkan nya. "Mungkin karena aku ingin seperti 'dia' " Jawab lanjut Shinji.

"Dia?" Bingung Ichika siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'dia' .

"White Knight" Jawab Shinji lagi. "Kau tahukan bagaimana ceritanya Infinite Stratos itu menyelamatkan Jepang dari serangan militer massal dunia?" Tanya Shinji lagi.

"Ya, aku masih ingat itu ceritanya dari Onee-san. Orang pertama yang menaiki IS saat itu, menyelamatkan Jepang dari serangan misil yang datang dari seluruh markas militer dunia, sendirian" Seraya Ichika mengingat cerita dari kakaknya.

"Karena itulah, aku akan berusaha jadi seperti dia, melindungi dan menyelamatkan orang-orang! Yah, mungkin terlihat seperti impian anak kecil, tapi aku akan berusaha mewujudkan hal itu!" Dengan agak malu-malu Shinji mengutarakan perasaan nya.

"Maksudmu jadi seperti super hero begitu?" Tanya Ichika lagi yang masih bingung dengan maksud Shinji.

"Bukan nya karena aku ingin jadi super hero juga sih, tapi karena aku ingin melihat orang lain bahagia" Jawab Shinji dengan agak serius kali ini.

"Walaupun aku belum pernah melihat secara langsung peristiwa itu, tapi aku bisa membayangkan ketakutan penduduk Jepang saat itu" Lanjut Shinji seraya membayangkan serangan itu. "Tapi pada akhirnya, 'white knight' datang, menyelamatkan jutaan penduduk Jepang dan akhirnya orang-orang itu menangis bahagia karena telah terselamatkan. Selain itu, dia juga tidak meminta apa-apa dari penduduk Jepang atas perbuatan nya, meskipun pemerintah dunia lain nya merasakan bahwa dia adalah ancaman dunia" Lanjut Shinji lagi seraya mulai mengakhiri pembicaraan nya. "Karena itulah, aku akan melindungi kebahagiaan orang lain, meskipun harus rela menderita, tanpa meminta imbalan apa-apa asalkan mereka bisa bahagia!" Tutur tegas Shinji bersumpah pada dirinya. Ichika terkesan mendengar pendirian Shinji yang cukup besar.

* * *

Setibanya dikantin, disana masih sepi, yang ada hanya koki dan penjaga kantin didapurnya. Tanpa memakan waktu lama Shinji dan Ichika memesan sarapan pagi mereka, roti bakar isi keju ditengahnya dengan segelas susu hangat.

"Rasanya terlalu sepi ya?" Heran Ichika melihat sekeliling meja kantin yang masih kosong.

"Tentu saja, inikan masih agak pagi" Jawab Shinji santai sambil memakan rotinya.

Tak lama setelah itu murid-murid lain nya mulai berdatangan, sebagian ada yang masih mengantuk dan sebagian nya lagi ada yang memegang perutnya karena kelaparan. Diantara murid-murid yang datang itu Houki berjalan menemui Ichika dan Shinji sambil membawa roti bakar isi cokelat.

"Tumben kau cepat bangun Ichika?" Heran Houki bertanya pada Ichika sambil duduk didekatnya.

"Terima kasih karena dia" Ichika menunjuk Shinji yang duduk didepan nya sedang memakan rotinya dengan lahap.

"Pagi, gadis ponytail" Shinji menyapa Houki dengan mulut penuh dengan roti.

"Namaku bukan 'ponytail', tapi Shinonono Houki!" Kesal Houki seraya mengoreksi namanya.

"Ahh, maaf kalau begitu, Houki-chan" Shinji meminta maaf sambil mengangguk tanda maaf. Houki jadi agak malu-malu karena dipanggil –chan oleh Shinji dan langsung merubah topik pembicaraan nya.

"Tapi, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau bakal masuk di akademi ini!" Houki merasa tidak senang melihatnya walaupun dengan nada agak malu-malu.

"Ya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahku disini" Jawab santai Shinji. "Selain itu, karena kebetulan kamu ada disini, berarti saatnya aku harus membayar hutangku" Lanjut Shinji lagi.

"Membayar hutang?" Bingung Ichika dan Houki. Shinji langsung mengambil note dari saku celananya dan membacakan catatan hutangnya.

"Gadis pony- Bukan, Houki-chan, 36 buah kesemek masak dan pedang katana. Lalu Ichika, sebotol minuman isotonik" Shinji membeberkan semua hutangnya pada mereka, meskipun Houki dan Ichika merasa aneh mendengarkan nya.

"Oi oi, sejak kapan kau mencatat semua itu?" Bingung Houki pada Shinji.

"Yah, ini buat mengingatkanku saja, dengan siapa aku bersalah" Jawab Santai Shinji.

"Sekarang, apa yang kalian inginkan?" Lanjut Shinji sekaligus bertanya pada mereka berdua.

"Heh?" Bingung Houki lagi mendengar maksudnya.

"Sebagai ganti rugi atas kesalahanku, aku siap untuk menuruti keinginan kalian!" Jawab tegas Shinji menjelaskan maksudnya. "Yah, asal masih dibatas wajar saja permintaan nya" Shinji menambahkan.

"Apa saja ya, hm…" Houki memikirkan apa yang ingin dilakukan pada Shinji.

"Hei, kau serius mau melakukan nya?" Tanya ragu Ichika mengenai perjanjian Shinji.

"Tentu saja! Ini adalah sumpah laki-laki ku selama aku hidup dan akan terus kupegang itu!" Jawab Shinji dengan semangat membara.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta 10 juta Yen!" Houki memutuskan keinginan nya seraya ingin mengerjai Shinji.

"Punya rekening bank?" Tanya Shinji seraya mengeluarkan kartu kredit dari dompetnya.

"Mustahil? Kau punya 10 juta Yen?" Houki terkejut melihat ekpresi Shinji yang begitu tenang saja menerima permintaan nya.

"Yah, semenjak aku membuat tabungan dari kelas 1 SD aku sering memenangkan banyak hadiah dari bank" Jawab Shinji santai.

"Bukan dari mencurikan?" Ragu Houki mendengar alasan Shinji.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kalau kau tidak percaya lihat saja buku tabunganku hasil uang halal!" Shinji membantah kecurigaan Houki. Merasa permintaan nya terlalu gampang Houki lalu mengganti permintaan nya.

"Baiklah, yang lain saja kalau begitu. Apa kau bisa bermain kendo?" Seraya mengganti permintaan Houki menanyai Shinji.

"Yah, sedikit" Jawab Shinji agak meragukan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, permintaanku nanti adalah, membawamu untuk ikut latihan kendo bersamaku! Sepulang sekolah nanti!" Dengan tegas Houki memutuskan dengan matang permintaan nya.

"Baiklah! Latihan kendo, sepulang sekolah nanti! Aku setuju!" Semangat Shinji setuju menerimanya. "Lalu, kau sendiri mau apa Ichika?" Tanya Shinji pada Ichika langsung yang tidak ada ngomong apa-apa tadi.

"Yah, aku belum memikirkan apa-apa dulu mau berbuat apa" Ragu Ichika menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, pikirkan saja dulu matang-matang. Aku siap kapan saja waktunya!" Respon Shinji dengan semangat.

Setelah mereka selesai makan dan membuat perjanjian, Shinji, Ichika dan Houki keluar dari kantin sekolah menuju kelas mereka.

* * *

Berjalan dikoridor kelas nampak ada sebagian siswa perempuan sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan kelompok mereka masing-masing diluar kelasnya. Entah itu gosip biasa atau masalah pelajaran. Sambil menuju kekelasnya Shinji membaca daftar hutangnya ditemani dengan Ichika dan Houki.

"Gadis twintail, kerusakan pada IS dan…" Shinji membaca daftarnya tapi terpotong oleh omongan Ichika.

"Gadis twintail yang kau maksud itu namanya Huang Lin Yin" Ichika mengoreksi nama Lin Yin.

"Namanya Lin Yin ya? Kalau begitu ganti!" Seraya Shinji baru mengetahui namanya lalu mengganti daftar nama di buku hutangnya.

"Gadis Inggris itu…" Lanjut baca Shinji tapi kali ini terpotong oleh omongan Houki. "Dia namanya Cecilia Alcott" Houki ikut mengoreksi namanya.

"Cecilia ya…" Shinji kembali mengganti daftar namanya.

"Lalu, gadis pirang dengan ponytail pendek dan gadis berambut panjang dengan…" Shinji lanjut baca lagi tapi kali ini dipotong oleh Ichika dan Houki bersama-sama.

"Namanya Charlotte dan Laura" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Hehe, maaf. Aku belum tahu nama mereka soalnya" Malu Shinji pada Ichika dan Houki sambil mengganti nama dicatatan nya lagi.

Selagi Shinji membaca catatan nya akhirnya mereka tiba diruangan kelas 2-1, ruang kelas mereka. Didalam terlihat ada sebagian murid yang duduk ngobrol santai dengan teman nya dan ada juga yang membaca buku. Diantara para siswi itu Lin Yin sedang terlihat duduk melamun dikursinya. Shinji langsung menemuinya untuk melunasi hutangnya.

"Hei, Rin-chan" Shinji menyahut Lin Yin dengan asal sambil berjalan menemuinya.

"Apa urusanmu disini, orang mesum?" Lin Yin terlihat masih tidak senang bertemu dengan nya lagi. "Selain itu, darimana kau tahu nama panggilan kecilku?" Dengan agak kesal Lin Yin bertanya lagi.

"Ehh? Rin-chan itu nama panggilanmu ya?" Tanya Shinji balik dengan polos sekaligus tidak mempedulikan lagi panggilan 'mesum' nya.

"Lupakanlah. Mau apa kau disini sebenarnya? Mau melanjutkan masalah hari itu?" Seraya tidak mempedulikan permasalahan sebelumnya Lin Yin bertanya lagi dengan wajah tampak bosan.

"Sebenarnya, aku kesini ingin minta maaf padamu" Sambil menunduk maaf Shinji menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Minta maaf buat apa?" Heran Lin Yin mendengar maksud Shinji.

"Yah, karena hari itu aku sudah merusak IS mu. Jadi... Aku harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu" Shinji menjelaskan alasan nya. "Jadi, apa permintaanmu?" Lanjut tanya Shinji dengan siap.

"Hah?" Bingung Lin Yin mendengar maksud Shinji.

"Sebagai ganti rugi karena telah merusak IS mu, aku siap untuk menuruti apa permintaanmu! Karena ini jalan laki-laki ku! Asal dibatas kewajaran saja permintaan nya" Tegas Shinji menyerukan sumpahnya pada Lin Yin.

Berpikir sejenak Lin Yin memikirkan apa permintaan nya sekaligus dapat mengerjai Shinji untuk balas dendam.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Lin Yin pada Shinji.

"Yah, sedikit" Jawab Shinji ragu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan bila aku memintamu untuk memasak?" Tanya Lin Yin lagi dengan senyum agak licik.

"Apapun itu asal bisa membuatmu senang!" Jawab tegas Shinji.

"Sesulit apapun masakan nya?" Tanya Lin Yin lagi dengan agak ragu.

"Aku usahakan sebisa mungkin!" Yakin Shinji menerimanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti siang kau buatkan aku makan siang Dim Sum, mengerti?" Lin Yin membuat permintaan nya pada Shinji.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membuat Dim Sum" Bingung Shinji sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Harus bisa! Kau bilang akan lakukan apapun kan? Kalau tidak permintaan nya kubuat lebih berat nanti!" Paksa Lin Yin pada Shinji.

"Baiklah, meski kelihatan agak mustahil bagiku, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin asal kau senang!" Tutur tegas Shinji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan sampai masakan nya gagal dan harus tanpa bantuan orang lain membuatnya!" Lin Yin langsung memperingatkan Shinji.

"Pasti!" Shinji meyakinkan dirinya berhasil.

"Ini, didalamnya ada cara memasak Dim Sum kau pelajari itu sampai jam makan siang nanti" Seraya Lin Yin memberikan bantuan kecil pada Shinji berupa buku resep masakan Cina.

Meski permintaan Lin Yin agak berat, menyuruh Shinji untuk memasak, Shinji tidak mengeluh sama sekali ataupun merasa tidak senang, karena dia telah memegang teguh pendirian nya itu.

* * *

Bel masuk kelaspun berbunyi, semua murid yang ada diluar kelas tadinya langsung masuk kedalam dan duduk ditempatnya. Shinji melihat Cecilia, Charlotte dan Laura langsung masuk ke kelas, dia bermaksud ingin meminta maaf pada mereka, tapi tidak sempat karena Yamada-sensei sudah masuk lebih dulu. Lama Shinji menunggu jam istirahat untuk menuntaskan janjinya pada Lin Yin, dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku masak tentang masakan Cina yang ia pinjam dari Lin Yin dan tersamar oleh buku pelajaran IS nya. Tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang dibaca Shinji karena semua terlihat serius untuk mengikuti pelajaran, terkecuali Shinji dengan buku masaknya. Selesai Shinji memahami cara memasaknya ia menutup bukunya dan melihat jam dinding kelas, masih lama lagi untuk menunggu waktu jam istirahat. Shinji akhirnya berniat untuk mengikuti pelajaran, meskipun ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dari awal. Mendengar penjelasan Yamada-sensei dari kursinya sepertinya saat ini mereka sedang belajar Biologi. Untungnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan Shinji tadi karena ia salah menunjukan buku. Merasa suntuk dengan pelajaran nya Shinji akhirnya memutuskan untuk lanjut meminta maafnya.

Disobek kecil kertas buku kosongnya Shinji menulis sesuatu dikertas itu lalu dibulatkan dan melemparnya pada Cecilia tepat kena dikepalanya dengan pelan. Cecilia langsung memandang kebelakang mencari pelakunya siapa yang melemparkan kertas itu padanya. Dilihatnya Shinji sedang memperagakan sesuatu padanya seperti kata sandi gerak, menyuruhnya untuk membuka kertas yang ia lempar tadi. Cecilia dengan agak kesal karena diganggu tadi langsung membuka kertasnya, terlihat tulisan Shinji dikertas itu yang bertuliskan "Aku minta maaf" padanya.

Cecilia langsung merobek kecil kertas dibukunya dan menulis sesuatu juga disitu lalu melempar balas pesan Shinji tadi. Shinji menerima pesan dari Cecilia yang bertuliskan "Minta maaf kenapa?" dan langsung membalasnya dengan cepat.

Cecilia menerima kembali pesan dari Shinji, kali ini agak panjang isinya. "Aku minta maaf karena hari itu aku sudah membuat masalah padamu. Karena itu, sebagai ganti ruginya aku siap untuk mengikuti semua perintahmu. Note: asal masih dalam batas kewajaran saja" Isi tulisan pesan itu dari Shinji.

Lama agak berpikir Cecilia lalu kembali mengirimkan pesan ke Shinji seraya menyudahi 'perang lempar kertas' nya. Shinji membaca pesan dari Cecilia yang bertuliskan "Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini sepulang sekolah nanti saja dan jangan lempari aku dengan kertas lagi!"

Merasa sudah memahami situasinya Shinji langsung menghentikan lempar pesan nya, sampai akhirnya ia kaget ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Yamada-sensei, meminta penjelasan mengenai pelajaran biologi nya.

"Sanada, apa kau mengerti apa yang sensei maksud?" Tanya Yamada-sensei dengan halus.

"Ahh... iya. Tentang seleksi alam dan bioma nya kan?" Jawab asal Shinji dengan agak panik.

"Yap, benar. Syukurlah kukira kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran tadi" Lega Yamada-sensei mendengarnya sambil tersenyum. Sementara Shinji hanya bisa menghela nafas lega karena jawaban asalnya benar.

Lama akhirnya menunggu akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Shinji langsung menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk keluar dari kelas setelah hormat perpisahan. Tepat setelah Yamada-sensei keluar kelas Shinji langsung memerintahkan Lin Yin untuk menunggu di kantin.

"Tunggu dikantin dulu, aku akan segera membuatnya!" Sahut Shinji pada Lin Yin dan langsung berlari keluar kelas dengan cepat menuju kantin.

Dengan cepat Shinji langsung berlari kekantin dan bertanya pada penjaga kantin untuk meminjam perlengkapan dapurnya.

"Paman, boleh aku pakai dapurnya sebentar?" Tanya Shinji kepada penjaga kantin itu sambil mengambil nafas karena habis berlari.

"Yah, boleh saja. Tapi buat apa?" Tanya penjaga kantin itu mengizinkan seraya penasaran kenapa.

"Ada janji yang harus kupenuhi" Jawab Shinji langsung.

"Kalau begitu, kesini" Seraya penjaga kantin itu langsung membukakan pintu dapur untuknya.

Didalam agak cukup ramai dan panas, keributan dari para juru masak yang sedang membuat makan siang dan panas dari oven dan kompor. Shinji langsung memasangkan celemek dan topi koki didekat gantungan pakaian disebelahnya.

"Baiklah, saatnya memasak!" Semangat Shinji dengan serius.

Sementara itu Lin Yin sedang menunggu masakan Shinji disalah satu meja kantin, dengan perasaan tidak sabaran menantinya. Tak lama akhirnya pintu dapur terbuka, terlihat Shinji dengan seragam akademi ditambah dengan celemek dan topi koki nya sedang memegang keranjang bambu berisi Dim Sum didalamnya bergaya seakan dia adalah koki profesional.

"Siapa yang ada memesan Dim Sum tadi?" Tanya santai Shinji sambil memandang sekelilingnya mencari Lin Yin. Tepat saat Shinji melihat Lin Yin ia langsung mendekatinya dan menjamu tuan putri selayaknya seorang butler.

"Silahkan dinikmati" Seraya Shinji menuduk hormat memberikan Dim Sum itu kepada Lin Yin.

"C-Cepat sekali?" Kaget Lin Yin melihat kerja Shinji yang begitu cepat. Sejenak Lin Yin memikirkan bagaimana bisa Shinji membuat Dim Sum dengan begitu cepat tapi langsung tidak dipedulikan nya. Curiga bila terlihat gagal Lin Yin langsung membuka keranjang bambu itu dan ternyata isinya memang menu Dim Sum lengkap didalamnya.

"Apa kau minta bantuan kepada koki didalam tadi?" Curiga Lin Yin pada Shinji.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku membuatnya sendiri kok!" Shinji membela dirinya dengan alasan yang sangat jelas.

"Kalau begitu, kau coba makan ini!" Lin Yin masih meragukan makanan nya dan menyuruh Shinji untuk memakan nya. Shinji dengan santai mengambil sumpit didekatnya dan dimakan nya bagian pangsit didalamnya.

"Hmm… Ini enak kok" Jawab santai Shinji sambil memakan pangsit Dim Sum nya.

"Itu baru pangsit nya, coba siomay ini" Masih tidak yakin Lin Yin menyuruh Shinji mengetes siomay nya.

"Ini juga enak" Jawab Shinji lagi sambil memakan nya. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba makanan yang berbeda dari Dim Sum nya, bukan nya merasa percaya Lin Yin malah makin tidak percaya.

"Jangan-jangan yang kau makan itu yang tidak ada racun nya!" Marah Lin Yin kepada Shinji.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kalau begitu aku buktikan makanan ini aman!" Shinji dengan kesal langsung memakan semua Dim Sum itu untuk membuktikan dirinya.

"Lihat? Apa aku terlihat sakit sekarang?" Tanya Shinji membuktikan dirinya setelah memakan Dim Sum nya.

"Ya, tapi kau memakan semuanya" Dengan tatapan kesal Lin Yin melihat keranjang Dim Sum yang sudah kosong dimakan Shinji semua.

"AHH! MAAF! SEGERA KUBUATKAN LAGI!" Kaget Shinji setelah sadar telah memakan semua Dim Sum nya dan langsung pergi kedapur kantin lagi.

Belum sempat Shinji selesai memasaknya bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Kontan saja semua murid langsung cepat-cepat lari ke kelasnya dan sebagian menghabiskan makanan nya yang masih tersisa.

"Ahh sial! Aku tidak jadi makan siang sekarang! Setidaknya dia tidak ada dikelas nanti" Kesal Lin Yin campur senyum licik mendengar bel masuk dan langsung pergi dari kantin.

"Maaf menunggu lama!" Shinji yang tidak menyadari Lin Yin sudah pergi dan suara bel masuk keluar dari dapur kantin sambil membawa Dim Sum dan melihat isi kantin yang sudah kosong.

"Heh? Kemana yang lain nya?" Bingung Shinji sendirian melihat kantin nya sudah kosong.

* * *

Tersadar bel masuk sudah berbunyi Shinji berlari dengan cepat menuju kelasnya. Koridor sudah kosong karena semua murid sedang belajar, yang tersisa hanya suara langkah lari dari sepatu Shinji. Dari koridor lain disebelah kirinya terlihat gadis berambut pirang ponytail pendek dengan mata berwarna violet juga sedang berlari mendekatinya, itu Charlotte.

"Telat juga ya?" Tanya Shinji pada Charlotte sambil berlari.

"Iya, aku terlalu lama berada di kamar kecil!" Jawab Charlotte sambil berlari juga.

Shinji sempat membayangkan apa yang dilakukan gadis Perancis itu dikamar kecil, tapi hanya sejenak ketika mereka sudah tiba diruang kelas 2-1.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Jawab Shinji dan Charlotte bersamaan ketika pintu otomatis kelas mereka terbuka. Didalamnya ada Chifuyu-sensei yang lagi mengajar didepan kelas mereka.

"Maaf Sanada, Dunois. Kalian terlambat. Harap tunggu diluar kelas sampai pelajaran selesai nanti" Chifuyu-sensei tidak mengizinkan Shinji dan Charlotte masuk karena terlambat seraya memberikan hukuman pada mereka.

Shinji dan Charlotte hanya pasrah saja menerima hukuman itu dan berdiri diluar kelas. Tidak ada siapapun dikoridor luar kelas saat itu, terkecuali hanya Shinji dan Charlotte yang sedang menjalani hukuman nya. Mengingat janjinya dan dengan siapa yang didekatnya Shinji langsung meminta maaf pada Charlotte.

"Aku minta maaf" Sambil berdiri Shinji meminta maaf pada Charlotte.

"Minta maaf kenapa?" Tanya Charlotte halus.

"Karena aku sudah merusak IS mu hari itu" Jawab Shinji dengan agak serius.

"Tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Para ahli mekanis bisa memperbaikinya kok" Balas Charlotte dengan tersenyum.

"Yah tapi… Aku merasa harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu" Balas Shinji balik dengan agak ragu memikirkan cara meminta maafnya. Sejenak ketika terdiam sebentar Charlotte langsung meminta tolong pada Shinji.

"Ehh… Apa aku bisa minta tolong padamu?" Tanya Charlotte agak malu pada Shinji.

"Apa itu? Bilang saja apa yang kau inginkan" Jawab Shinji melihat kesempatan nya untuk meminta maaf.

"Apa… Kau tinggal sekamar dengan Ichika?" Tanya Charlotte lagi semakin malu-malu pada Shinji.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Shinji balik sambil mengaruk kepalanya seraya bingung apa yang di inginkan oleh Charlotte.

"Aku…" Dengan muka merah padam suara Charlotte tidak kedengaran oleh Shinji.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar" Shinji membalas seraya menempelkan tangan ke telinga supaya bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Charlotte langsung mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Shinji membisikan sesuatu takut bila obrolan nya didengar orang, walaupun disitu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin kau memata-matai Ichika" Bisik pelan Charlotte malu-malu ditelinga Shinji.

"Meh? Buat apa?" Tanya Shinji dengan wajah kelihatan seperti orang tolol. 2 detik kemudian Shinji langsung mengerti maksud Charlotte.

"Ah! Aku menger-" Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya setelah sadar Charlotte langsung menyumbat mulut Shinji dengan tangan nya.

"Tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa mengenai hal ini!" Charlotte memohon kepada Shinji. Dengan pelan Shinji membuka bungkaman mulutnya dari tangan Charlotte seraya ingin berbicara lagi.

"Aku mengerti kok maksudmu" Angguk Shinji pada Charlotte. "Dari ekspresi wajahmu saja sudah menunjukan pada hal itu" Jawab jelas Shinji sambil tersenyum santai.

"Kamu... Berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan ini pada semua orang?" Tanya Charlotte seraya ingin memohon.

"Ya, aku janji. Karena ini jalan laki-laki ku! Pria sejati harus tetap memegang janjinya pada seseorang!" Jawab Shinji dengan tegas dan serius.

"Terima kasih banyak. Maaf bila merepotkanmu" Balas Charlotte sambil menunduk terima kasih sekaligus maaf sambil tersenyum senang. Shinji terpana sebentar ketika melihat senyum Charlotte, sampai akhirnya ia tersadar dengan maksud meminta maaf nya.

"Y-Yah, anggap saja ini sebagai ganti rugi karena telah merusak IS mu" Jawab Shinji malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya meskipun tidak gatal.

Charlotte hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Shinji sedangkan ia sendiri hanya bisa menghembus nafas lega karena telah menuntaskan misi minta maafnya. Shinji langsung mengubah perhatian nya dengan merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil beberapa buah permen karet rasa cola lemon. Seraya membuka bungkus dan memakan nya Shinji menawarkan permen karet nya kepada Charlotte.

"Mau?" Tawar Shinji pada Charlotte sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Ehh… Tidak apa-apa?" Dengan agak ragu Charlotte menerimanya.

"Jangan khawatir, sewaktu aku masih SD saat aku terlambat masuk sekolah aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan makan permen karet!" Jawab santai Shinji dengan muka agak usil. Charlotte pun akhirnya menerima permen karet pemberian Shinji setelah mendengar perkataan nya sekaligus percaya padanya.

Sudah berbagai hal yang dilakukan Shinji agar bisa mengusir kebosanan nya selama masa hukuman nya bersama Charlotte. Dimulai dari makan permen karet, main suit gunting-batu-kertas, hingga main game handheld console punya Shinji. Hebatnya lagi perilaku mereka tidak terdeteksi oleh Chifuyu-sensei yang memperhatikan dari luar kaca jendela ruangan kelas. Hingga tak terasa akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi, Shinji langsung mengantongi game handheld console nya supaya tidak ketahuan oleh Chifuyu-sensei tepat setelah pintu kelas terbuka.

"Kuat juga kau bisa berdiri disitu" Heran Chifuyu-sensei pada Shinji.

"Yah… Mungkin ini kekuatan dari alam liar selama 3 tahun" Jawab asal Shinji berbohong.

"Sebenarnya kami-" Charlotte dengan polosnya ingin berbicara jujur tapi tepat saat itu Shinji menyikutnya dengan pelan seraya memperingatkan 'jangan memberitahu dia'.

"Terserahlah. Yang pasti kalian nanti minta salian PR kalian nanti sama teman sekamar kalian. Itu saja dan kalian boleh pergi" Seraya tidak peduli dengan omongan mereka Chifuyu-sensei menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

Shinji dan Charlotte lalu masuk kedalam kelas meninggalkan Chifuyu-sensei yang keluar dari kelas juga untuk mengambil tas mereka. Shinji dan Charlotte hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat respon Chifuyu-sensei yang tak menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Setelah Shinji mengambil tas dari mejanya dilihatnya Cecilia masih duduk menunggu memandanginya. Shinji jadi teringat dengan janjinya saat jam pelajaran pertama dengan Cecilia.

"Kau duluan saja dulu" Shinji memandangi Charlotte seraya memintanya untuk pergi.

"Aku mengerti. Berusahalah Shinji-kun" Charlotte mengangguk mengerti dan keluar dari kelas. Shinji merasa agak aneh ketika dipanggil Charlotte dengan panggilan 'Shinji-kun' lalu kembali memandangi Cecilia dan mendatanginya.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu" Shinji mengangguk minta maaf pada Cecilia.

"Tidak apa. Kau tepat waktu kok" Jawab Cecilia dingin.

"Jadi… Apa permintaanmu?" Tanya Shinji langsung pada Cecilia sambil memandangi langit siang menjelang diluar jendela kelas.

"Ini… Permintaan pribadiku, jadi…" Muka Cecilia langsung menjadi merah malu-malu bicara dengan Shinji dan langsung mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Shinji seraya membisikan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin kau memata-matai Ichika" Bisik Cecilia ditelinga Shinji. Merasa pernah mendengar permintaan yang sama tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Shinji untuk memahami maksudnya.

"Aku mengerti" Angguk Shinji langsung setelah mendengarnya.

"Heh? Benarkah?" Seraya hampir tidak percaya Shinji mengerti permintaan nya Cecilia bertanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ya aku tahu kok! Kamu suka deng-" Dengan lantang dan santai Shinji memberitahukan nya tapi tepat sebelum selesai bicara langsung dibungkam oleh Cecilia.

"Baiklah aku percaya! Tapi kumohon jangan diberitahu siapa-siapa!" Cecilia malu-malu langsung menutup mulut Shinji seraya memohon.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku bisa pegang janji itu!" Seraya Shinji membuka mulutnya ia menepuk dada memegang janjinya.

"Kau janji?" Cecilia masih agak tidak percaya menanyai Shinji.

"Aku jamin! Kalau tidak aku akan menjadi budakmu seumur hidup! Kau bisa pegang janji itu!" Dengan tegas Shinji menjaminkan janjinya.

"Baiklah, aku pegang janji itu! Awas nanti kalau tidak!" Cecilia menunjuk pada Shinji menerima janji itu dengan muka serius dan langsung pergi keluar dari kelas.

Shinji tersadar Cecilia memiliki permintaan yang sama dengan Charlotte, itu membuat Shinji bingung apa yang harus dilakukan nya. Lagipula Shinji juga sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan permintaan rahasia mereka kepada orang lain.

"Aku harus bagaimana ya?" Bingung Shinji sendirian sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk dikepalanya seraya berpikir. "Mungkin kalau aku tidak bilang semua baik-baik saja" Pikir Shinji santai seraya tidak mempedulikan nya lagi dan pergi keluar kelas.

* * *

Shinji keluar kelas tidak langsung menuju kamar asramanya. Shinji pergi menuju kantin sekolah. Disana terlihat sepi, entah karena semua murid terlalu sibuk dengan urusan nya masing-masing atau karena tidak lapar Shinji tidak begitu memperhatikan nya. Shinji berdiri didepan mesin penjual minuman otomatis dan memasukan uang koin 100 Yen buat membeli minuman kaleng soda rasa cola. Tepat sebelum Shinji membuka minuman nya ia melihat Lin Yin sedang duduk terdiam memandangi jendela disalah satu meja kantin. Tanpa pikir panjang Shinji langsung masuk kedalam dapur kantin dan membuka lemari penghangat, didalamnya ada Dim Sum yang ia buat saat jam istirahat dan mengambilnya. Keluar dari dapur kantin dengan membawa Dim Sum Shinji langsung memberikan nya kepada Lin Yin.

"Ini, makanlah. Kau pasti laparkan?" Shinji memberikan Dim Sum nya kepada Lin Yin.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Kesal Lin Yin terasa terganggu oleh Shinji.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, itu saja" Jawab Shinji dengan agak serius.

"Selain itu, aku tidak suka bila ada orang yang membuang-buang makanan nya" Shinji menambahkan seraya menasehati Lin Yin.

"Kenapa harus sampai segitunya kau melayani aku?" Tanya Lin Yin dengan agak kesal.

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari perilakumu sekarang" Jawab Shinji lalu duduk dikursi sebelah dekat meja Lin Yin. "Kau belum makan dari tadi siangkan? Aku bisa melihat kau saat ini sedang lemas dan lapar sekarang" Shinji menambahkan penjelasan nya.

Lin Yin langsung memalingkan wajahnya melihat Shinji, mukanya memang terlihat agak murung. Shinji langsung membuka keranjang Dim Sum seraya melayani Lin Yin. Tanpa waktu lama Lin Yin langsung memakan Dim Sum nya perlahan dimulai dari bagian bakpao nya.

"Ini… Enak!" Lin Yin memakan bakpao nya dengan sangat menikmatinya.

"Heh? Benarkah?" Shinji hampir tidak percaya mendengar penilaian masakan nya.

"Iya! Rasanya tidak seperti orang amatiran yang buat!" Lin Yin memakan semua Dim Sum nya dengan lahap sambil memberikan komentar tentang masakan nya. Tak lama Lin Yin sudah menghabiskan semua Dim Sum itu, Shinji langsung memberikan minuman kaleng teh dingin. Sambil menenangkan diri minum teh Lin Yin meminta maaf pada Shinji.

"Maafkan aku" Lin Yin menunduk minta maaf pada Shinji.

"Minta maaf kenapa?" Tanya Shinji dengan bingung. "Karena aku... Sudah mengerjaimu tadi" Jawab Lin Yin dengan rasa agak bersalah.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu! Aku akan tetap meme-" Jawab balik Shinji dengan santai tapi disela omongan Lin Yin.

"Bukan karena itu!" Lin Yin langsung memotong omongan Shinji.

"Aku... Pada awalnya berencana ingin mengerjaimu, tapi..." Lanjut Lin Yin dengan rasa menyesal. Shinji memperhatikan omongan Lin Yin dengan serius, tepat sebelum selesai bicara Shinji menghentikan nya sambil memegang kepala Lin Yin.

"Aku mengerti kok" Jawab Shinji tersenyum senang. Lin Yin jadi malu ketika kepala nya dipegang oleh Shinji dengan halus.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Ichika, kau rela hampir mati karena menolong orang ya?" Tanya Lin Yin dengan agak malu-malu.

"Bagiku, tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada kebahagiaan orang lain. Kalau orang lain bahagia, aku juga akan senang" Jawab Shinji serius sambil tersenyum. Lin Yin jadi terkesan mendengar perkataan nya. Shinji langsung berdiri dari kursinya sambil mengelus kepala Lin Yin seraya pamit pergi. Lin Yin merasa malu campur senang menerimanya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Lin Yin berdiri memanggil Shinji yang belum jauh keluar dari kantin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shinji tanpa membalikan badan nya.

"Apa aku bisa minta tolong lagi?" Tanya Lin Yin balik dengan malu-malu.

"Apapun itu asal bisa membuatmu senang. Aku turuti" Jawab Shinji sambil balik badan menghadap Lin Yin.

"Apa... Kau mau membantuku memata-matai Ichika?" Tanya Lin Yin dari kejauhan. Shinji terdiam sejenak menyadari Lin Yin adalah orang ketiga yang meminta permohonan yang sama.

"Untuk apa?" Shinji bertanya seraya berharap permintaan nya lain dari Charlotte dan Cecilia.

"Bukan urusanmu! Apapun yang dilakukan Ichika sekecil apapun besok dilaporkan padaku dan jangan beritahu hal ini pada orang lain!" Kesal Lin Yin dari jauh sambil malu.

Shinji sudah menduga bakal ada yang minta tolong seperti ini lagi. Yang bisa Shinji lakukan hanyalah menuruti permintaan nya, tidak peduli asal dapat membuat Lin Yin senang.

"Baiklah! Aku siap melaksanakan nya!" Shinji berjanji sambil mengancungkan jari jempol kanan nya tanda siap.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang" Shinji langsung pamit keluar kantin dengan Lin Yin seraya mengingat janjinya dengan Houki berlatih kendo tadi pagi. Selagi berjalan menuju dojo kendo Shinji pusing memikirkan permintaan 3 orang tadi.

"3 orang memohon permintaan yang sama..." Pikir Shinji sambil berjalan dan lipat tangan. "Memangnya apa yang special dari Ichika itu?" Tambah bingung Shinji lagi.

* * *

Shinji berjalan menuju area olahraga, lebih tepatnya area pelatihan kendo, tempat ia berjanji untuk menemui Houki. Sesampainya disana Shinji melihat Houki yang berdiri ditengah area kendo yang masih menggunakan seragam akademinya memandangi Shinji dengan wajah kesal. Menyadari kesalahan nya Shinji langsung mendekati Houki dan menunduk minta maaf.

"Maaf sudah lama menunggu" Tunduk maaf Shinji pada Houki.

"Kau lama" Houki membalasnya seraya tidak menerima permintaan maaf Shinji.

"Ehh... Tapi dimana perlengkapan kendonya?" Shinji tidak mempedulikan keterlambatan nya sekaligus terheran melihat Houki yang masih belum mengenakan perlengkapan kendo.

"Hari ini tidak ada latihan, jadi tempat ini kosong" Houki menjelaskan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Tapi... Kau bilang tadi pagi sepulang sekolah nanti kita latihan kendo kan?" Bingung Shinji mendengar penjelasan Houki.

"Sebenarnya... Aku memintamu kesini untuk melakukan permohonan pribadi" Jawab Houki menjelaskan maksudnya dengan dingin dan langsung duduk dilantai dengan lutut didepan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Shinji dengan duduk jongkok.

"Sebelumnya, apa tadi ada orang yang mengikutimu?" Houki balik bertanya pada Shinji langsung seraya curiga.

"Hmm... Sepertinya tidak ada" Jawab Shinji dengan polos sambil melihat pintu dojo dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu langsung saja!" Lanjut Houki dengan serius. "Aku ingin kau membuntuti Ichika" Permintaan Houki pada Shinji.

"Heh?" Shinji terdiam langsung mendengar permintaan Houki karena permintaan nya sama dengan ketiga orang lain nya.

"Kau bisakan? Hanya tinggal membuntuti Ichika dan beritahu sesuatu rahasia dari dia?" Tanya Houki ragu sambil menjelaskan tugasnya.

Shinji ingin berkata bahwa ada 3 orang lain nya yang memiliki permintaan yang sama seperti Houki, tapi ia tidak berani karena sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan nya kepada orang lain.

"Ehh... Iya. Baiklah. Aku terima permintaan nya" Jawab Shinji dengan gugup dan terpaksa melaksanakan nya.

"Dan jangan sampai kau memberitahu atau minta tolong dengan orang lain! Itu saja" Lanjut Houki langsung menyudahi permintaan nya.

"Sebelumnya, boleh aku tanya satu hal?" Tanya Shinji pada Houki yang masih duduk jongkok.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Houki balik.

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk mencari rahasia tersembunyi Ichika?" Tanya Shinji berharap jawaban nya lain daripada ketiga orang sebelumnya.

"Hmph, Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang pergilah!" Houki menolak untuk menjawab sekaligus menyuruh Shinji pergi.

"Meeh... Baiklah" Shinji dengan nada pasrah mendengar jawaban Houki langsung berdiri dan keluar dari dojo.

Jawaban Houki memang tidak seperti Cecilia, Charlotte dan Lin Yin, Tapi Shinji merasa yakin dibalik sikap dingin Houki saat meminta tolong tadi sebenarnya ada maksud lain dibalik reaksinya itu. Sambil berjalan pulang menuju kamar asramanya Shinji menuliskan catatan permintaan orang yang ia tolong. Melihat semua catatan nya Shinji jadi semakin bingung memikirkan maksud ke empat orang yang ia tolong itu.

"Kenapa mereka ini semua mengincar Ichika? Memangnya mereka ini kekurangan persediaan 'melihat laki-laki' ya?" Bingung Shinji sendirian lagi sambil melihat catatan nya.

"Jangan bilang... Besoknya lagi bakal semua perempuan yang ada disini yang minta tolong padaku membuntuti Ichika!" Shinji langsung membayangkan pemandangan ketika dia terjepit diantara semua siswi yang minta tolong padanya dengan bayangan mengerikan.

"GAH! KALAU MAU CARI LAKI-LAKI KENAPA TIDAK CARI ORANG LAIN SAJA! KALAU PERLU AKU JUGA MAU!" Teriak kesal Shinji menghapus bayangan nya sendirian karena merasa kalah populer dibandingkan Ichika.

* * *

Shinji ditemani dengan cahaya senja yang masih terang terus berjalan dengan santai melupakan khayalan aneh sebelumnya menikmati suasana senja saat itu hingga ia sampai didepan gedung asramanya. Gedung itu terkesan futuristik berwarna cokelat mengkilap karena terkena sinar senja dengan tinggi 5 lantai. Tepat sebelum Shinji masuk kedalamnya ia melihat seorang siswi dengan rambut perak dan menggunakan penutup mata dimata kirinya diam berdiri seperti sedang menunggu, dia adalah Laura Bodewig. Shinji yang menyadari kesalahan sebelumnya langsung mengambil kesempatan berduanya untuk minta maaf pada Laura. Tapi tepat sebelum Shinji mulai bicara Laura lebih dulu langsung memberikan sebuah pudding cokelat padanya.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Laura pada Shinji.

"Ahh... Makasih. Tapi kenapa?" Dengan agak malu Shinji menerima pudding itu sekaligus bertanya mengapa Laura memberikan pudding itu padanya.

"Karena aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu padamu" Jawab Laura dengan tenang. Mereka berdua langsung duduk dikursi taman dekat gedung asrama mereka dan kembali membicarakan permasalahan mereka masing-masing.

"Sebelumnya... Aku ingin minta maaf dulu padamu" Setelah duduk Shinji meminta maaf dengan Laura dengan agak malu.

"Minta maaf kenapa?" Tanya Laura bingung mendengar maksud Shinji.

"Yah... Karena hari itu aku sudah merusak IS mu" Jawab Shinji dengan polos.

"Tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, IS akan diperbaiki dengan sendirinya oleh para ahli mekanik disini setelah dalam keadaan closed form" Jawab balik Laura dengan jelas dan dingin. "Malah, aku merasa kagum ketika kau mengalahkan aku waktu itu" Lanjut Laura memuji Shinji.

"Meeh? Kagum kenapa?" Tanya Shinji dengan bingung dan lugu.

"Karena kau sudah mengalahkan aku hanya dengan menggunakan IS biasa" Jawab Laura menjelaskan nya seraya mengingat ketika Shinji melemparkan pedang kearahnya.

"Heh? Memangnya faktor kemenangan itu ditentukan dari seberapa canggihnya senjata yang dimiliki orang itu ya?" Shinji tambah bingung memikirkan kemenangan nya hari itu sambil memakan pudding cokelat yang diberikan Laura padanya.

"Karena itulah, hari itu kau telah membuktikan nya padaku. Seberapa canggihnya senjata yang kau miliki tidak akan bisa mengalahkan orang dengan persenjataan yang lemah tapi memiliki kemampuan yang hebat" Laura memuji Shinji lagi.

"Hehe... Jadi malu mendengarnya. Ngomong-ngomong tadi kau ingin minta tolong apa?" Balas Shinji malu-malu lalu mengganti pembahasan nya.

"Begini... Sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk memata-matai Ichika. Apa kau bisa bantu?" Laura langsung menjelaskan permintaan nya.

Shinji menyadari sudah lima orang hari ini yang meminta permohonan yang sama padanya, tapi karena terpaksa akan sumpahnya Shinji harus memenuhi permintaan nya.

"B-Buat apa kalau aku boleh tahu?" Tanya Shinji dengan ragu berharap Laura memiliki tujuan yang lain.

"A-Aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan data-data rahasia mengenai semua murid yang ada disini, itu saja!" Jawab Laura dengan agak panik dan malu-malu. Shinji menyadari perkataan Laura hanyalah untuk menutupi maksud sebenarnya. "Kenapa? Apa permintaan nya terlalu sulit?" Tanya Laura dengan agak ragu.

"Ehh! Tidak! Tidak ada masalah! Aku bisa kok!" Jawab Shinji kaget mendengarnya dan terpaksa menuruti permintaan nya.

"Baguslah. Oh, dan jangan sampai hal ini diketahui oleh orang lain!" Lega Laura mendengarnya seraya memperingatkan Shinji mengenai misinya.

"Siap!" Dengan tangan keatas tanda hormat sambil duduk dan mulut penuh dengan pudding Shinji menyangupi permintaan Laura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Besok aku akan menemuimu lagi untuk menerima laporan nya" Laura langsung berdiri pamit dan pergi meninggalkan Shinji yang masih duduk seraya menyuruhnya lagi untuk tindakan selanjutnya. Setelah Laura menghilang dari pandangan memasuki asrama Shinji akhirnya menghela nafas lega dan membuka nota catatan nya lagi menulis permintaan Laura sekaligus melihat catatan permintaan ke empat orang lain nya.

"Dengan begini lengkap lima orang yang selalu bersama Ichika" Gumam Shinji sendirian. "Sial, beruntung sekali dia didekati oleh banyak perempuan!" Dengan rasa agak iri membayangkan Ichika yang dikelilingi oleh kelima perempuan itu Shinji langsung bangkit berdiri dari kursi taman yang ia duduki dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanan nya kembali kekamarnya.

* * *

Shinji memasuki gedung asrama dan langsung menaiki lift menuju lantai 5 tempat dimana kamarnya tinggal. Sampai dilantai 5 Shinji melanjutkan lagi jalan nya hingga ia berhenti dipintu kamar nomor 565, Kamar tempat Shinji dan Ichika tinggal. Terlihat jelas ditulisan papan penghuninya tertera nama Shinji Sanada dan Ichika Orimura disamping pintunya. Shinji mencoba untuk menarik tuas pintunya mengecek bila Ichika belum pulang atau pintunya masih terkunci, tapi ternyata pintunya bisa terbuka dan terlihat Ichika yang sedang duduk ditempat tidurnya berserta kereta dorong yang sangat besar berisi beberapa kotak kardus.

"Aku pulang" Sahut Shinji pada Ichika. "Selamat datang" Balas Ichika langsung. "Ehh... kotak apa ini?" Tanya Shinji langsung mengalihkan perhatian nya melihat kereta dorong itu.

"Ah iya! Tadi Yamada-sensei ada datang kesini membawa kereta dorong ini. Katanya barang-barang ini untukmu" Jawab Ichika.

"Benarkah?" Shinji langsung senang sekaligus penasaran melihatnya.

"Coba saja kau buka" Balas Ichika yang juga ikut penasaran. Shinji memulainya dengan mengambil kotak besar yang besar memanjang.

"Hmm... Dugaanku ini pasti TV LCD slim 50 inch!" Shinji mencoba menebak isi kotak berwarna polos cokelat itu sambil menguncang-guncangkan nya. Setelah itu Ichika dan Shinji membuka sama-sama kotak itu dan ternyata dugaan Shinji benar isi nya adalah TV 50 inch.

"Wow keren! Dengan begini kita bisa nonton TV dengan kualitas terbaik!" Senang Shinji melihat TV barunya. Shinji melanjutkan mengambil kotak yang lain, kali ini berukuran sedang dan Shinji kembali mengguncangkan kotak itu lagi.

"Hmm... Kira-kira ini pasti game console!" Shinji kembali menebak isi kotaknya. Shinji langsung membuka kotak itu dan tebakan nya benar lagi, isinya adalah game console.

"Sempurna! Kalau tidak ada acara TV yang seru kita bisa main game bersama-sama!" Tambah senang Shinji melihatnya.

"Tapi... Siapa yang mengirimkan nya ya?" Tanya Ichika yang justru penasaran dengan sang pengirim.

"Mungkin ada surat atau sesuatu didalam sini?" Shinji yang penasaran siapa yang mengirimkan barang untuknya langsung mengobrak-abrik kereta dorong itu mencari petunjuk. Shinji melihat didasar kereta itu ada sepucuk surat didalamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Shinji langsung membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

* * *

_Kepada anak ku, Shinji._

_Ibu sudah mendengar kabarmu dari tempat penelitian bahwa kau sekarang bersekolah di IS Academy. APA? IS ACADEMY! Aku tak menyangka anak laki-laki ku satu-satunya ternyata masuk kesekolah yang ada banyak gadisnya?_

_Tapi... Ibu bukan nya bermaksud tidak senang dengan hal ini atau menyuruhmu untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Ibu sendiri juga tidak percaya bahwa kau menjadi salah satu sekian laki-laki didunia ini yang bisa mengendalikan Infinite Stratos, sama seperti pemuda yang bernama Orimura Ichika diberita itu. Mungkin kau berteman dengan nya sekarang?_

_Ibu hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat karena kau sudah kembali bersekolah lagi. Ibu berpikir apa kau sudah menemukan jawaban hidupmu disana? Atau kau masih ingin mencarinya ditempat itu?_

_Sebagai ucapan selamat ibu mengirimkan beberapa barang kesukaanmu dari rumah dan sebagian ibu belikan baru untukmu. Semoga kau senang melihatnya._

_Salam sayang dari ibumu,_

_Miyuki Sanada_

_N.P : Semoga kau juga menemukan pasangan hidupmu untuk kedepan nya disana ^_^_

* * *

"Semoga kau juga menemukan pasangan hidupmu untuk kedepan nya disana, ini memang tipikal ibuku" Selesai Shinji membacakan surat itu seraya malu membaca bagian akhirnya.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa keluargamu itu?" Tanya Ichika penasaran.

"Mereka semua selalu sibuk, ibuku bekerja dikantor penelitian obat-obatan. Sedangkan ayahku bekerja sebagai pilot" Jawab Shinji datar sambil melanjutkan mengguncangkan kotak yang terlihat kecil seukuran lengan.

"Ini apa ya?" Kali ini Shinji tidak bisa menembak isi kotak itu. Shinji langsung menyobek kertas pembungkus kotak itu, tepat sebelum Shinji ingin membuka kotak itu terlihat kartu ucapan terjatuh setelah ia merobek kertas pembungkusnya.

"Apa ini?" Shinji yang bingung melihatnya langsung mengambil kartu itu dan membacanya.

* * *

_Untuk anak ku yang selama 16 tahun ini belum pernah satupun kukirimkan hadiah ulang tahun kepadamu._

_Dari_

_Ayah_

* * *

"Ayah..." Shinji mengakhiri membaca surat itu dengan nada sedih.

"A-Ada apa?" Tanya Ichika dengan agak cemas melihat ekspresi Shinji.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya sedang membayangkan seperti apa ayahku sekarang" Jawab Shinji dengan sedih.

"Kau... Ada masalah dengan nya dulu?" Tanya Ichika lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya belum pernah melihat wajahnya saja seumur hidupku ini. Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya sehingga belum sempat menemuiku" Jawab Shinji lagi sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu bicara sampai sejauh ini" Ichika menyesal minta maaf karena sudah mendengarkan permasalahan Shinji.

"Yak! Kira-kira seperti apa ya hadiah dari ayahku?" Shinji tidak mempedulikan permintaan maaf Ichika dan langsung kembali bersemangat karena penasaran hadiah dari ayahnya. Membuka kotak kecil tadi, terlihat seperti sebuah sarung tangan yang tergabung dengan suatu benda electronik aneh seperti gabungan antara jam tangan dan PDA dibagian pergelangan tangan nya berwarna merah.

"Ini... Jam tangan ya?" Shinji bingung melihat benda itu. Shinji langsung memasangkan benda itu ketangan kirinya, seketika saja benda itu langsung menyala dan menampilkan sesuatu cahaya seperti peta hologram 3 dimensi pada layarnya, terlihat dari gambar hologram itu seperti peta disekitar pulau akademi itu lengkap dengan dimana posisi Shinji berada sekarang.

"Wow! Keren! Ini device peta navigasi 3 dimensi!" Kaget Shinji sekaligus senang sambil memainkan peta hologramnya dengan memutari dengan tangan kanan nya. Shinji langsung mengutak-atik device itu hingga ia melihat suatu tombol touchscreen yang aneh.

"Called IS?" Bingung Shinji membacanya dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menekan tombol itu. Sekejap saja dihadapan Shinji muncul bola cahaya merah yang semakin lama semakin membentuk sesuatu. Terlihat seperti baju tempur bersayap seperti sayap naga dan berwarna merah api dengan bagian helmnya terlihat mirip seperti naga bertanduk tiga berlapis emas, itu adalah Infinite Stratos. Ichika juga langsung terkejut melihat IS itu.

"Ayah... INI HADIAH TERBAIK SEPANJANG HIDUPKU!" Teriak senang Shinji melihat IS itu.

"T-Tapi... Itu IS punya siapa?" Tanya Ichika dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja ini punyaku! Ayahku yang membelikan nya untuk ku!" Jawab santai Shinji yang masih senang.

"Memangnya IS bisa dijual bebas ya?" Ichika jadi semakin ragu melihatnya.

"Meeh? Memangnya harga IS itu satunya berapa?" Shinji malah tanya balik pada Ichika.

"Ehh... Entahlah berapa harganya?" Ichika menjawabnya dengan agak bingung bagaimana ia harus mesti menjawabnya.

"Baiklah! Kenapa tidak dicoba saja dulu barang mewah ini?" Shinji yang masih bersemangat langsung mendekati IS itu dan memasangnya. Otomatis bagian tangan dan kakinya langsung terpasang dibadan nya ditambah lagi dengan bagian armor badan dan helm yang menutupi penuh, jarang sekali ada IS yang terlihat full-armor seperti itu.

"SISTEM COMPLETED. ANALYZEING PILOT. SHINJI SANADA, COMFIRMED" Terdengar suara A.I dari IS Shinji.

"Siapa kau?" Dengan tololnya Shinji menanyai A.I itu dengan suara yang tersamar seperti suara mesin karena terpasang helm.

"NAMAKU DEVIL, SINGKATAN DARI DIGITAL EVELOPMENT VIRTUAL INTELEGENCE. AKU DISINI BERPERAN SEBAGAI PEMANDUMU, TUAN SANADA" Jawab A.I yang terlihat cukup cerdas untuk sebuah komputer yang bernama DEVIL.

"Boleh aku panggil kau D saja?" Tanya Shinji dengan lugunya kepada A.I itu.

"APAPUN ITU TERSERAH" Jawab datar A.I itu.

"Hei... Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Ichika yang tak bisa mendengar suara DEVIL dari dalam IS Shinji.

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan penghuni IS ini!" Jawab Shinji lugu dengan suara mesin nya.

"Hah?" Bingung Ichika mendengar jawaban nya.

"Tapi... Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Shinji kembali kepada DEVIL.

"TENTU SAJA. KARENA AKU SUDAH DIPROGRAM OLEH AYAHMU AGAR BISA MENGENALI SIAPA YANG AKAN MENJADI PILOT IS INI" Kembali DEVIL menjawab dengan datar.

"Ehh... Begitu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kabar ayahku sekarang?" Paham Shinji mendengar jawaban nya sekaligus bertanya lagi.

"DIA BAIK-BAIK SAJA SEKARANG" Jawab DEVIL dengan datar lagi.

"Begitu ya... Syukurlah" Lega Shinji mendengar jawaban nya.

"Hei Shinji, kau tidak mau mencobanya untuk terbang?" Tanya Ichika yang penasaran dengan IS baru itu.

"Ahh iya hampir lupa!" Kaget Shinji menyadari maksudnya tadi.

"Baiklah, bersiap untuk terbang!" Mesin jet dari sayap IS Shinji langsung menyala dan terbang dengan cepat keluar menabrak kaca jendela kamar mereka dan mengacak-acak isinya.

"Ehh... Apa kamar kita ini ada asuransi untuk kerusakan akibat serangan IS?" Tanya Shinji yang langsung berhenti ditengah udara setelah menyadari telah menabrak kaca jendela kamarnya hingga pecah.

"Sepertinya... Tidak ada" Jawab Ichika dengan tampang kacau melihat isi kamarnya.

"Aku akan ganti semua kerusakan itu nanti" Balas jawab Shinji dan langsung terbang melanjutkan mencoba IS nya.

* * *

Shinji langsung terbang menjauh dari kamar asramanya, terbang berkeliling mengitari pulau akademi itu dengan sangat cepat ditemani dengan cahaya sore yang mulai meredup ditelan malam.

"CHECK CONDITION. IS ARMOR: FINE. ENERGY SHIELD: FULL. CURRENT SPEEDS: 235 KM/H" DEVIL memberitahu kondisi IS Shinji saat itu.

"Wow! Cepat juga terbangnya!" Kagum Shinji melihat kecepatan nya di hologram screen IS nya.

Shinji melanjutkan terbangnya dengan trik manuver yang sangat mulus, sempat ia dilihat oleh para murid yang sedang ada diluar ataupun terlihat dari jendela gedung. Shinji terus menikmati aksi terbangnya itu, hingga akhirnya ada 4 IS yang datang mencegat Shinji langsung, diantaranya ada Yamada-sensei.

"Cukup berhenti sampai disini dan siapa kamu?" Yamada-sensei datang dengan IS Rafale Revive Basic berwarna hijau tua mengancam Shinji dengan senjata rifle nya, ia tidak mengenali siapa pilot IS itu karena Shinji menggunakan helm.

"Sensei! Ini aku! Shinji Sanada!" Panik Shinji menjawabnya dengan suara mesin karena ditodong.

"Bohong! Tidak mungkin suara Sanada seserak itu!" Yamada-sensei tidak percaya dengan jawaban Shinji karena suaranya lain.

"Ini, apa anda percaya sekarang?" Helm IS Shinji terbuka otomatis membuktikan diri dengan menampakan wajahnya.

"Ehh... Tapi... Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan IS itu?" Terkejut Yamada-sensei mengetahui siapa pilotnya sekaligus bertanya mengenai IS itu.

"Ini hadiah dari ayahku. Bagaimana? Kerenkan?" Jawab Shinji dengan santai dan senang. Lama Yamada-sensei berpikir asal-muasal IS itu hingga akhirnya menyuruh Shinji untuk turun.

"Sanada. Kita bicarakan dulu dikantor sekarang!" Perintah Yamada-sensei dengan serius.

Shinji menuruti perintah gurunya dan pergi turun kedepan kantor guru ditemani dengan 3 penjaga lain nya. Sesampainya dibawah Yamada-sensei dan Shinji langsung melepas IS mereka, hingga akhirnya Chifuyu-sensei datang menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi ini ya?" Tanya Chifuyu-sensei dengan Yamada-sensei.

"Apa anda tahu sesuatu mengenai IS ini?" Tanya Yamada-sensei balik. Mata Chifuyu-sensei langsung mendelik tajam pada IS Shinji seakan itu adalah benda yang berbahaya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan IS ini Sanada?" Tanya Chifuyu-sensei dengan serius pada Shinji.

"Dari kiriman ayahku. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Shinji dengan lugu.

"Apa pekerjaan ayahmu?" Tanya Chifuyu-sensei lagi.

"Pilot" Jawab Shinji singkat.

"Apa ayahmu memiliki hubungan dengan perusahaan khusus atau pihak militer?" Lanjut tanya Chifuyu-sensei lagi.

"Ehh... Sepertinya tidak ada" Jawab Shinji ragu karena tidak mengetahui betul tentang ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu, bawa IS itu!" Jawab Chifuyu-sensei seraya memutuskan hasilnya.

"Ehh! Kenapa?" Kaget Shinji karena tidak senang IS nya dibawa.

"Kami hanya memastikan saja apakah IS ini ada secara resmi atau illegal" Jawab Chifuyu-sensei dengan tegas.

"Memangnya ada masalah dengan itu?" Tanya Shinji seraya protes.

"Tentu saja Sanada. Karena dengan adanya IS baru maka akan mempengaruhi kekuatan militer tiap negara dan memiliki IS illegal juga akan mendapatkan sanksi hukuman yang sangat berat" Jawab Yamada-sensei dengan jelas dan halus.

"Begitu ya... Ehh! Berarti ayahku seorang kriminal dong!" Balas Shinji memahami maksud Yamada-sensei seraya meragukan keberadaan ayahnya.

"Kita tidak bisa mengetahuinya secara pasti hingga kita selesai memeriksa IS ini" Jawab Chifuyu-sensei lagi. Akhirnya IS Shinji dibawa masuk kedalam kantor itu oleh ketiga penjaga yang masih menggunakan IS diikuti dengan Chifuyu-sensei dan Yamada-sensei. Shinji hanya bisa memandangi IS nya dibawa masuk dengan muka kecewa dan pergi kembali kekamarnya dengan suasana suram. Sementara itu sambil berjalan Yamada-sensei masih melanjutkan pembahasan IS Shinji dengan Chifuyu-sensei.

"Orimura-san, apa anda benar-benar tidak mengetahui tentang IS itu?" Tanya Yamada-sensei dengan agak ragu.

"Tidak. Tapi aku sendiri juga ragu kalau semua ini adalah perbuatan 'dia' " Jawab Chifuyu-sensei sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan rasa ragu juga.

* * *

Langit sudah menjadi malam, disuatu tempat atau lebih tepatnya stasiun monorail didaratan seberang pulau itu terlihat ada 2 orang yang sepertinya sedang menunggu kereta monorail. Satu orang terlihat laki-laki dengan tinggi seukuran Shinji atau Ichika memakai setelan baju jaket panjang berwarna cokelat kusam seperti gelandangan dan yang satu lagi adalah seorang gadis yang lebih kecil dari laki-laki itu berambut pirang panjang dengan pakaian seragam IS Academy, dengan dasi berwarna merah tanda dia adalah murid kelas 1.

"Kita lihat misinya" Laki-laki itu bicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Laki-laki misterius itu langsung mengambil sesuatu seperti PDA dari kantong dalam jaket bututnya dan dibacanya suatu pesan yang tertulis di PDA itu.

* * *

MISSION 1:

SPYING THEY IS AND GATHER INFORMATION ABOUT THEM, ICHIKA ORIMURA. CHARLES DUNOIS. AND THE LAST MAN, SHINJI SANADA.

MISSION 2:

PROTECT MY DAUGHTER, ALICIA TREVARY.

* * *

"Laki-laki ketiga didunia ya, what a surprize!" Selesai laki-laki itu membaca pesan nya sekaligus agak terkejut bercampur bahasa Inggris melihat nama Shinji Sanada. Tak lama kereta monorail yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba distasiun itu, dengan semangat gadis kecil itu langsung berlari masuk kedalam monorail itu.

"Kakak! Ayo cepat!" Panggil gadis kecil itu kepada laki-laki misterius itu yang sepertinya sudah sangat akrab.

"Aku datang!" Balas laki-laki itu dengan ramah. Laki-laki itu membuang jaket bututnya dan sekejap saja bajunya berubah menjadi pakaian teknisi mesin berwarna hijau terang kebiruan beserta topinya dengan lambang IS Academy dilengan baju dan topinya memasuki monorail itu.

"Mission, begins" Laki-laki itu bicara sendirian lagi disertai kereta monorail yang berangkat menuju IS Academy.


	5. Chapter 04

**I don't own Infinite Stratos or its characters, all characters and stories orginaled from Izuru Yumizuru. Except my fan character.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Tugas dan Tanggung Jawab

Pagi esoknya setelah IS Shinji disita oleh para guru ia hanya terduduk lesu didalam ruangan kelasnya ditemani oleh Ichika, Houki, Lin Yin, Cecilia, Charlotte dan Laura yang berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin kalau sudah selesai diperiksa kau bisa memakainya lagi" Ichika berusaha menghibur Shinji.

"Kalau mereka mau mengembalikan nya" Balas Shinji dengan muka murung.

"Baru IS nya disita sehari saja sudah begitu!" Berbalik dari menghibur Houki, Cecilia, Lin Yin dan Laura malah mencemoh Shinji.

"Kalian tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan sebuah harta karun yang tiba-tiba langsung dirampok oleh para bandit ya?" Balas Shinji dengan kesal sambil memberikan ungkapan.

"Tidak" Jawab Houki, Cecilia, Lin Yin dan Laura singkat.

"AHH! MENYEBALKAN! AKU MAU RED DRAGON KU KEMBALI!" Teriak kesal Shinji sendirian.

"Red Dragon?" Tanya Charlotte langsung.

"Ya, karena IS itu tidak ada dicantumkan nama makanya kuberi nama Red Dragon karena mirip dengan naga dan berwarna merah" Jawab Shinji dengan lesu.

Sejenak melamun Shinji langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya pada meja depan guru seraya berpikiran jahat.

"Hehe. Akan kutunjukan pada mereka jangan berani macam-macam pada Sanada!" Dengan wajah jahil Shinji langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja guru didepan nya. Ichika dan yang lain nya bingung apa yang akan dilakukan Shinji sebenarnya hanya melihatinya saja.

Shinji langsung menunduk kekolong meja guru, terlihat dibawahnya ada sesuatu seperti pintu kecil menutupi sesuatu. Shinji langsung mengambil obeng dari saku celananya dan membuka paksa dengan mulus pintu kecil itu, didalamnya ada sesuatu seperti komponen motherboard komputer yang sangat rumit. Shinji dengan asal langsung mengobrak-abrik isi komputer itu tapi tak merusaknya hingga berantakan. Puas dengan apa yang dilakukan nya Shinji kembali menutup pintu kecil itu dengan sangat mulus dan berdiri kaget ketika menyadari Ichika berserta Houki, Lin Yin, Cecilia, Charlotte dan Laura sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Houki terlihat was-was.

"Hehe, kau lihat saja saat jam pelajaran nanti" Jawab Shinji dengan tertawa jahil.

* * *

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi, tersentak mereka langsung kembali duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing. Shinji berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya dengan tertawa puas kecil sendirian. Tak lama semua murid sudah masuk dan duduk ditempatnya hingga akhirnya Yamada-sensei datang untuk mengisi jam pelajaran pertama. Semua murid dikelas itu langsung berdiri hormat pada Yamada-sensei untuk memulai pelajaran pagi.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Sambut Yamada-sensei dengan semua murid dikelasnya.

"Pagi ini kita akan memulai pelajaran dasar yaitu..." Yamada-sensei langsung memulai pelajaran nya dengan meja komputernya, namun komputer dan hologram board nya tidak mau menyala.

Ternyata Shinji membalas dendam dengan merusak peralatan sekolah, ia hanya bisa tersenyum licik melihatnya disertai dengan Ichika dengan kelima teman lain nya yang juga memandangi Shinji seraya memahami apa yang dilakukan Shinji tadi sebenarnya.

"Ehh... Tunggu sebentar ya" Dengan agak panik Yamada-sensei berusaha mengutak-atik keyboard komputernya.

Hingga akhirnya secara kebetulan muncul seseorang dengan pakaian teknisi mesin berwarna hijau terang kebiruan beserta topinya dengan lambang IS Academy dilengan baju dan topinya membawa kotak perkakas ditangan kanan nya melewati kaca jendela luar kelas. Yamada-sensei kontan langsung memanggil teknisi yang kebetulan lewat itu.

"Ahh, maaf! Apa kau punya waktu?" Teriak Yamada-sensei keluar kelas memanggilnya.

Teknisi itu langsung berbalik arah menemui Yamada-sensei.

"Ya, cukup banyak" Jawab jujur teknisi mesin yang wajahnya tertutupi dengan bayang-bayang topinya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa bantu aku?" Tanya yamada-sensei meminta tolong.

"Selama tugasnya sesuai dengan profesiku, aku bisa bantu" Jawab teknisi dengan dingin.

"Kalau begitu kemari" Ajak Yamada-sensei masuk kedalam kelas.

"Apa... Kau bisa memperbaiki kerusakan ini? Komputer dan hologramnya tidak mau menyala" Beritahu Yamada-sensei mengenai masalahnya sambil menunjukan keyboard komputernya.

Teknisi itu berputar mengitari meja guru menganalisa mencari penyebab kerusakan nya.

"Tunggu sebentar" Lama berpikir teknisi langsung menunduk kekolong meja guru tempat komponen komputernya berasal yang dibongkar oleh Shinji. Teknisi mesin itu langsung membuka pintu kecil tempat komponen komputer berasal, ia melihat kejangalan pada motherboard komputer itu karena susunan komponen nya berantakan.

"Apa masalah ini sudah berlangsung lama?" Tanya teknisi itu kepada Yamada-sensei.

"Ehh... Baru pagi ini" Jawab Yamada-sensei.

"Mungkin penyebabnya oleh tikus yang lewat atau ada seseorang yang menyabotase semua ini" Teknisi itu memberikan kesimpulan permasalahan nya sambil memperbaiki komponen komputernya.

Shinji langsung tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban teknisi mesin itu seraya takut bila ketahuan.

"Yak, kurasa sudah bisa. Coba di test dulu" Selesai teknisi mesin memperbaikinya seraya menyuruh Yamada-sensei mencoba komputernya dan akhirnya komputer dan hologram nya bisa menyala kembali dengan baik.

"Wah... Syukurlah. Kukira bakal tidak bisa belajar nanti" Senang sekaligus lega Yamada-sensei melihat komputer guru kembali menyala.

"Jangan biarkan hal itu terjadi. Kalau tidak masa depan mereka semua ini bakal terancam hanya karena tidak bisa belajar selama beberapa hari" Balas teknisi itu seraya menasehati.

"Kau benar. Terima kasih atas bantuan nya" Yamada-sensei setuju dengan pendapat teknisi itu seraya menunduk terima kasih padanya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku. Itu saja" Balas hormat teknisi itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu" Sang teknisi mesin langsung pamit pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Muka Shinji terlihat kesal melihat teknisi mesin itu karena rencana sabotasenya gagal karena seorang teknisi mesin, menciptakan api dendam pada orang itu.

"Ahh... Rencana 'tidak belajar sehari' gagal deh" Kecewa Shinji bicara sendirian diikuti dengan suara Yamada-sensei yang kembali melanjutkan pelajaran.

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, singkat pada saat itu Shinji bersama dengan Ichika duduk berbincang sambil makan siang dikantin. Shinji meluapkan kekesalan nya pada si teknisi mesin kepada Ichika.

"Heh, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia!" Luap kekesalan Shinji pada Ichika sambil makan nasi goreng dengan tempura.

"Yah… Tapikan dia tidak ada salah apa-apa denganmu. Kenapa kau mesti kesal?" Tanya Ichika heran sambil makan bekal makan siang dengan telur dadar gulung.

"Tentu saja dia salah! Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana keadaan nya, kalau dia tidak ada kita sudah bisa dapat jam bebas pelajaran sekarang!" Jawab Shinji yang makin kesal mengingat teknisi mesin itu.

"Kau tadi bertujuan supaya tidak bisa belajar seharian ya?" Tanya Ichika lagi mengenai maksud Shinji saat menyabotase computer guru.

"Sebenarnya dua. Yang pertama karena aku mau membalas dendam karena sudah menyita Red Dragon, dan yang kedua karena memang aku tidak ingin belajar" Jawab Shinji santai.

"Kau bicara seakan ini sangat gampang melakukan nya" Ragu Ichika pada Shinji.

"Bukan nya karena gampang, tapi karena aku menikmatinya dengan senang hati" Balas Shinji santai sambil tersenyum dengan sumpit ditangan kanan nya diam-diam mengambil telur dadar gulung Ichika.

"Oi! Itu punyaku!" Kaget Ichika melihat telur dadar gulungnya yang mau siap dilahap Shinji.

"Aku cuma ambil satu saja! Pelit sekali!" Shinji berusaha mepertahankan telur dadar gulung 'curian' nya.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil tempura mu!" Ichika membalasnya dengan mengambil tempura Shinji.

"Hei! Itu potongan terakhirku! Jangan dimakan!" Shinji membalas untuk mempertahankan tempura nya.

"Setidaknya kita bisa tukaran!" Balas Ichika lagi.

"Aku tidak mau tukaran kalau ada sisa yang terakhir! Itulah salah satu jalan laki-laki ku!" Balas Shinji juga membela diri.

"Tapi kau mengambil telurku! Pelit sekali kau!" Balas Ichika yang mulai agak kesal.

"Tapi punyamu masih banyak, tidak masalahkan berbagi sedikit untuk orang lain?" Balas Shinji kembali.

Ichika dan Shinji akhirnya bertarung 'adu sumpit' berusaha mempertahankan makanan mereka, hingga akhirnya Shinji melihat sosok yang ia kenal.

Seseorang dengan pakaian teknisi berwarna hijau terang kebiruan dan wajah yang tertutupi oleh bayangan topinya, teknisi mesin yang sudah menjadi 'pengganggu' untuk Shinji sedang berjalan dengan nampan berisi hamburger dan minuman soda cola kesalah satu meja kantin agak jauh dari tempat Shinji duduk. Teknisi mesin itu menaruh nampan nya dimeja itu, tepat sebelum mengambil hamburger nya ia melihat tangan nya yang kotor entah oleh kenapa.

"Ah, aku cuci tangan dulu" Gumam teknisi mesin sendirian menyadari tangan kotornya dan pergi ketoilet didekat kantin untuk cuci tangan meninggalkan makanan nya sementara. Melihat teknisi mesin itu pergi meninggalkan makanan nya mata Shinji langsung mendelik pada hamburger nya dengan pikiran jahat.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan" Tebak Ichika melihat Shinji.

"Tepat sekali!" Jawab Shinji dengan nada jahil sambil mengeluarkan sebuah botol saus cabai berwarna merah dengan label tulisan 'All-World Chili Sauce'.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan itu?" Tanya Ichika penasaran melihat Shinji mengangkat botol itu.

"Dari dapur kantin" Jawab Shinji singkat.

"Kau ini suka seenaknya saja ya?" Bingung Ichika melihat perilaku Shinji.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai dia merana!" Jawab Shinji dengan nada jahil. Shinji langsung berjalan diam-diam menuju meja tempat teknisi mesin tadi menaruh makanan nya. Sambil memandang sekelillingnya bila ada yang mengawasinya Shinji lalu membuka roti bagian atas hamburger nya dan menuangkan saus cabai keatas bagian dagingnya dan menutupnya kembali.

"Selamat menikmati" Salam Shinji pada hamburger itu dengan tertawa cekikikan dan kembali kemeja kantin nya bersama Ichika.

"Dasar kau ini, hati-hati jangan sampai kau kelewatan mengerjainya!" Setelah Shinji kembali Ichika langsung menasehatinya.

"Jangan khawatir, kalau cuma kepedasan tidak masalahkan?" Jawab Shinji dengan enteng.

Tak lama ada seseorang yang mendatangi meja itu, tapi bukan teknisi mesin yang datang, melainkan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang dengan pakaian seragam IS Academy berdasi merah.

"Ehh? Siapa itu?" Penasaran Shinji melihat gadis itu.

"Itu anak kelas satu kan?" Jawab Ichika yang juga penasaran.

"Ya, aku tahu soal itu. Tapi apa hubungan nya gadis kecil itu dengan teknisi mesin tadi?" Tanya Shinji balik.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena tidak punya tempat duduk dia disitu atau karena dia itu adiknya?" Jawab Ichika memberikan pendapatnya.

Teknisi mesin akhirnya kembali dari kamar kecil sehabis cuci tangan, dilihatnya gadis kecil duduk didekat mejanya ia langsung terperanjak melihatnya.

"Alicia, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya teknisi mesin melihat gadis itu yang bernama Alicia.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kakak tidak senang ya aku disini?" Tanya Alicia dengan sedih.

"Bukan nya begitu... Tapi golongan kita ini berbeda" Jawab teknisi mesin itu menjelaskan.

"Tapi... Bukankah kakak pernah bilang dulu kalau semua manusia didunia ini sama dan tidak ada yang dibeda-bedakan?" Tanya Alicia lagi seraya mengingatkan.

"Heh... Kau benar" Balas teknisi mesin itu dengan senang sambil mengelus kepala Alicia.

"Heh? Dia itu adiknya?" Kaget Shinji yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?" Tanya Ichika pada Shinji.

"Tentu saja salah! Dari wajahnya saja mereka itu tidak terlihat ada kemiripan sama sekali!" Jawab Shinji asal.

"Darimana kamu tahu wajah mereka tidak mirip? Padahal wajah orang itu tertutupi oleh topi?" Bantah Ichika mendengar jawaban Shinji yang tidak masuk akal.

Selagi Ichika dan Shinji berdebat tanpa disadari Alicia langsung mengambil hamburger milik teknisi mesin.

"Hei, itu punyaku" Teknisi mesin memberitahu sekaligus menunjuk hamburger yang dipegang Alicia.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku ada pesan spagetti, tapi karena terlalu lama aku makan punya kakak saja ya? Biar nanti spagetti nya kakak yang makan" Jawab Alicia sambil memohon.

Teknisi mesin itu hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah saja melihat makanan nya diambil.

Tepat saat Alicia mengigit hamburger itu ia mengalami kepedasan yang hebat.

"UAAAAHH! PEDASSS!" Teriak panik Alicia karena kepedasan. Shinji langsung kaget ketika mendengar teriakan Alicia.

"Alicia! Tenang dulu! Minum ini!" Dengan cepat tanggap teknisi mesin memberikan minuman cola pada Alicia untuk menghilangkan rasa pedasnya.

"Ahh... Kacau" Kecewa Shinji karena rencananya gagal sambil menempelkan tangan diwajah.

"Kakak tidak bilang kalau ada memasukan saus cabai didalamnya!" Kesal Alicia seraya mau menangis pada teknisi mesin.

"Tapi… Aku tidak ada memasukan saus cabai tadi! Lagipula kamu tahukan aku juga tidak suka makanan pedas?" Teknisi mesin berusaha membela diri seraya memberikan alasan nya.

"Lalu, kenapa hamburger ini rasanya pedas?" Tanya Alicia langsung sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang terbakar pedas.

"Pasti ada orang yang usil disekitar sini!" Curiga teknisi mesin sambil memandang sekelilingnya.

Shinji yang saat itu melihat mereka sekaligus sudah selesai makan langsung pergi dari kantin seraya berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa diikuti dengan Ichika yang juga sudah selesai makan.

"Nah… Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti?" Tanya Ichika yang curiga dengan gerak-gerik Shinji.

"Kau lihat saja dikelas nanti!" Dengan nada kesal bercampur jahil Shinji menjawab.

* * *

Sekembalinya kekelas, bel masuk kelas belum berbunyi. Selain itu dikelas saat itu tidak ada orang selain Ichika dan Shinji. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu Shinji kembali kekolong meja guru dan membuka pintu kecil tempat komponen komputer sebelumnya. Kali ini Shinji merusak komponen itu dengan palu.

"Heheh... Biar dia kerepotan mengurusinya!" Tertawa licik Shinji melihat kerusakan yang diperbuatnya.

"Oi! Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya Ichika yang mulai takut.

"Kau belum merasakan apa yang disebut kenakalan remaja ya?" Tanya Shinji balik.

"Yah... Selama ini belum" Jawab Ichika dengan lugu.

"Kalau begitu biar kutunjukan, asal kamu diam saat ada yang bertanya soal masalah ini maka semua akan baik-baik saja!" Balas Shinji setelah menutup pintu komponen komputernya seraya mengancam Ichika untuk tutup mulut.

"Tapi... Merusak properti sekolah..." Ichika mulai ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"Kalau bukan masalah bukan nakal namanya!" Sahut balik Shinji.

Akhirnya bel masuk kelas berbunyi, Shinji dengan suasana senang tapi menyimpan sedikit kejahatan langsung kembali ketempat duduknya. Ichika terpaksa berdiam diri mengenai masalah yang sebenarnya bukan urusan nya. Tak lama semua murid kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing, diikuti dengan guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya yang ternyata adalah Chifuyu.

"Baiklah semuanya, hari ini kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kemarin mengenai sistem add-on weapon IS" Chifuyu langsung saja memulai pelajaran nya tanpa sapaan. Chifuyu mulai menghidupkan komputernya, tapi tidak mau menyala.

"Kenapa ini?" Bingung Chifuyu karena komputernya telah dirusak Shinji tanpa sepengetahuan nya. Beberapa kali Chifuyu-sensei mengutak-atik komputernya seperti Yamada tadi pagi tapi belum juga berfungsi.

Semua murid mulai berbisik-bisik lagi mengenai kerusakan komputer guru itu, seeakan ada sesuatu yang mistis dibalik itu semua, terkecuali Ichika yang melihatnya sendiri siapa pelaku dibalik itu semua. Dilain pihak Houki, Cecilia, Lin Yin, Charlotte dan Laura langsung mendelikan mata mereka kearah Shinji seraya curiga siapa pelakunya.

"Orang itu... Sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam pikiran nya?" Jengkel Houki dalam hati melihat Shinji yang sedang tertawa senang melihat Chifuyu yang sedang kesusahan.

Tak lama teknisi mesin melewati kelas itu lagi, Chifuyu langsung memanggilnya.

"Hei kamu! Kemari!" Chifuyu-sensei memanggil teknisi mesin itu.

Ia pun langsung berbalik arah menemui Chifuyu.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya teknisi mesin itu dengan sopan.

"Aku ada sedikit masalah disini. Kau bisa bantu?" Tanya Chifuyu balik.

"Selama tugasnya sesuai dengan profesiku, aku bisa bantu" Jawab teknisi mesin dengan dingin.

"Dan ini memang berhubungan dengan profesimu" Balas Chifuyu dengan dingin juga. Chifuyu langsung mengajak teknisi mesin kedalam kelas.

"Seingatku tadi pagi ada masalah seperti ini juga?" Curiga teknisi mesin menyadari masalah tadi pagi sebelumnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chifuyu.

"Ya, guru berambut hijau berkacamata tadi pagi ada memanggilku untuk memperbaiki masalah yang sama" Jawab teknisi mesin itu dengan jelas.

Tanpa berpikir lama ia kembali membuka pintu tempat komponen komputer berasal, setelah membukanya terlihat komponen-komponen komputernya sudah rusak berat, bukan nya teracak-acak seperti pagi sebelumnya.

"Hmm... Sepertinya tikus penghuni lubang ini tidak senang bila rumahnya dirapikan" Curiga teknisi mesin itu melihat kerusakan nya yang makin parah.

"Tikus? Apa makhluk itu pelakunya?" Tanya Chifuyu yang penasaran apa yang dimaksud teknisi mesin.

"Bukan nya apa-apa, itu hanya sebuah kiasan" Jawab teknisi mesin.

"Jadi... Bagaimana?" Tanya Chifuyu kembali kepada kerusakan komputernya.

"Parah" Jawabnya singkat.

"Perlu berapa lama supaya bisa digunakan lagi?" Tanya Chifuyu lagi.

"Supaya bisa berfungsi seperti semula kira-kira paling cepat 2 hari, atau yang paling lama seminggu. Tergantung kondisi dan keadaan" Jawab teknisi mesin itu dengan jelas.

"Jadi artinya kelas ini tidak bisa digunakan untuk beberapa saat?" Tanya Chifuyu seraya butuh penjelasan lagi.

"Bisa saja selama pelajaran nya tidak membutuhkan komputer untuk beberapa hari kedepan" Jawab teknisi mesin menjelaskan.

Sementara itu Shinji tertawa kecil sendirian tanpa disadari orang-orang disekelilingnya, membayangkan sang teknisi mesin kerepotan memperbaiki komputer itu untuk beberapa hari, sesuai dengan perencanaan Shinji untuk membuat teknisi mesin itu merana.

"Heh… Terpaksa aku harus mengajar diluar kelas dihari panas ini" Hela nafas lesu Chifuyu sambil melihat jendela keluar, memang saat itu matahari siang sudah panas.

"Baiklah semuanya! Kita langsung adakan praktek add-on weapon IS diluar kelas! Persiapkan pakaian latihan dan IS kalian!" Chifuyu langsung memerintahkan semua murid untuk belajar diluar kelas, diikuti dengan suara lemas kecewa karena terpaksa belajar diluar kelas dihari yang panas.

"Yah… Walaupun tidak berjalan sesuai rencana sesungguhnya tapi setidaknya aku sudah cukup puas membuat teknisi mesin sialan itu sengsara!" Pikir Shinji didalam hatinya sendirian.

"Tunggu dulu!" Tepat sebelum semua murid keluar kelas teknisi mesin langsung menghentikan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chifuyu.

"Tidak, aku hanya curiga bila tikusnya masih ada disekitar sini" Jawab teknisi mesin.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Chifuyu yang bingung dengan maksud teknisi mesin itu.

"Yah… Anda tahu sendirikan seekor tikus tidak mungkin bisa menghancurkan komponen komputer ini dengan tangan kecilnya hingga rusak kan?" Teknisi mesin itu menjelaskan maksudnya dengan sedikit kiasan.

"Maksudmu kau curiga bila pelakunya ada diantara mereka?" Curiga Chifuyu mendelikan matanya kepada semua murid yang masih berdiri dikursi mereka dengan rasa agak takut bila dituduh melakukan nya.

"Mungkin, tapi kita tidak bisa memastikan nya siapa pelakunya" Balas teknisi mesin itu seraya berpikir.

Sebentar berpikir teknisi mesin langsung mendekatkan mulutnya kedekat telinga Chifuyu membisikan sesuatu padanya. Chifuyu hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk seraya menyetujui sesuatu.

"Baiklah kalian semua! Sebaiknya kalian mengaku siapa yang merusak komputer ini! Kalau tidak, kalian semua akan kuhukum lari keliling pulau ini 100 kali!" Teriak Chifuyu-sensei langsung mengancam seluruh isi kelas untuk mengaku.

Seluruh isi kelas langsung berisik karena panik mendengar ancaman Chifuyu. Mereka saling menuduh satu sama sama lain nya untuk mengaku. Hingga akhirnya Ichika serta Houki, Cecilia, Lin Yin, Charlotte dan Laura langsung menunjuk Shinji yang berdiam diri berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Shinji Sanada pelakunya! Aku melihatnya tadi pagi ada merusak komputernya!" Jawab jujur Houki, Cecilia, Lin Yin, Charlotte dan Laura sambil menunjuk Shinji.

"Dan siang ini dia membuatnya jadi tambah parah" Ichika menambahkan kesaksian nya dengan terpaksa karena takut dihukum.

"KALIAN SEMUA PENGKHIA- Ups!" Teriak kesal Shinji tanpa sengaja mengakui perbuatan nya.

"Heh, sang tikus akhirnya mati kena perangkap" Teknisi mesin memberikan ungkapan lagi.

"Dan sepertinya aku mengenal tikus itu" Balas Chifuyu memandangi Shinji dengan kejam.

"Mati aku…" Shinji bicara sendirian sambil meneguk liurnya sendiri melihat Chifuyu.

"Sanada! Sebagai hukuman karena sudah merusak peralatan sekolah, kau dihukum membersihkan gedung stadion sekarang!" Teriak Chifuyu menghukum Shinji.

"Hah, terpaksa deh" Shinji terpaksa menjalani hukuman nya langsung berdiri dengan gaya malas-malasan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Jaga sikapmu itu!" Chifuyu memperingatkan Shinji yang berjalan malas keluar kelas.

"Dan yang lain nya, persiapkan diri kalian untuk praktek dilapangan nanti!" Lanjut Chifuyu menyuruh murid-murid lain nya.

* * *

Shinji akhirnya menjalani hukuman nya membersihkan gedung stadion. Dari sana Shinji bisa mendengar suara mesin jet dan ledakan senjata dari lapangan disebelah gedung stadion itu, mengingat pelajaran praktik diluar lapangan seperti yang dikatakan Chifuyu sebelumnya.

Dengan tongkat pel lantai dan ember berisi air Shinji berputar mengelilingi gedung mengepel lantai, dilanjutkan dengan membersihkan jendela kaca disekitar gedung itu. Lama akhirnya Shinji membersihkan seluruh gedung itu dengan bersih sempurna.

"Heh... Semua sudah beres. Tinggal apa lagi ya?" Bingung Shinji sendirian apa yang harus dilakukan nya lagi.

Shinji akhirnya menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan bermain-main, dari bermain sliding dilantai yang licin hingga menirukan tarian dan nyanyian dari seorang bintang.

Tak lama Shinji bermain-main bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, menandakan waktu bermain Shinji sudah habis.

"Yap. Bel berbunyi dan saatnya memberikan laporan!" Semangat Shinji langsung mengangkat tongkat pel dan ember seraya ingin memberitahukan hasil kerjanya pada Chifuyu.

Baru berjalan dikoridor stadion Shinji langsung bertemu dengan Chifuyu yang kebetulan juga jalan bersama dengan Yamada langsung memberikan laporan padanya.

"Lapor! Tugas hukuman sudah dijalankan!" Shinji langsung melaporkan diri pada Chifuyu sambil mengangkat tangan tanda hormat.

"Ya... Kuakui kerjamu sangat memuaskan" Kagum Chifuyu-sensei sambil melihat sekeliling koridor stadion yang terlihat bersih mengkilap.

"Hehe, baguskan?" Senyum bangga Shinji pada Chifuyu.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana kau dapat stamina sebanyak itu, tapi sesuai peraturan bila seseorang telah menuntaskan hukuman nya dia boleh pergi" Balas Chifuyu penasaran seraya menerangkan.

"Heh, baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi kenapa anda semua ada disini?" Hela nafas lega Shinji setelah mendengar perkataan Chifuyu dilanjutkan dengan bertanya pada mereka.

"Kami akan mengoperatorkan IS baru punya anak kelas 1, karena itu kami mau pergi keruang operator stadion sekarang" Jawab Yamada dengan halus.

"Ahh, ngomong-ngomong soal IS bagaimana dengan IS ku?" Shinji langsung mengalihkan pertanyaan nya mengenai IS nya.

"Kami belum bisa mengkonfirmasikan nya sekarang, tapi kalau terbukti itu adalah IS illegal kami terpaksa harus menghancurkan nya" Jawab Chifuyu langsung seraya memperingatkan.

"EHH? Aku tidak mau sampai dihancurkan!" Protes Shinji seraya membayangkan IS nya diremukan oleh mesin penghancur sampah.

"Bersabarlah, Sanada. Kami akan berusaha untuk mencari kebenaran IS itu supaya kau bisa menaikinya lagi" Hibur Yamada pada Shinji.

"Yamada-sensei, anda baik sekali!" Shinji dari dalam hati ingin terharu mendengarkan perkataan Yamada.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita juga cepat Yamada-sensei, para tamu VIP pasti juga sedang menunggu" Chifuyu langsung mengembalikan topik permasalahnya pada Yamada.

"Baik. Sampai nanti Sanada" Yamada menuruti perintah Chifuyu dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ruang operator seraya pamit dengan Shinji.

"Berapa lama lagi supaya aku bisa memakai IS ku lagi?" Pikir Shinji dalam hati seraya pergi mengembalikan tongkat pel dan embernya.

* * *

Selesai Shinji mengembalikan tongkat pel dan ember diruang kebersihan gedung stadion ia berencana untuk kembali pulang kekamarnya. Hingga tepat sebelum Shinji keluar gedung ia melihat teknisi mesin dan Alicia yang memakai pakaian latihan IS berwarna putih bergaris biru disalah satu koridor sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan Shinji diam-diam menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Rasanya… Agak memalukan memakai baju ini" Keluh Alicia memakai pakaian latihan IS nya yang seperti pakaian renang.

"Jangan salahkan aku, tanyakan pada pihak akademi ini kenapa pakaian latihan nya seperti baju renang" Balas teknisi mesin itu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan nya.

"Yah… Sebenarnya bukan itu juga permasalahnya" Balas Alicia malu-malu.

"Jadi kenapa?" Tanya teknisi mesin dengan halus.

"Ini… Pertama kalinya aku menaiki IS. Aku… Entah kenapa rasanya jadi agak takut" Dengan gemetaran Alicia menjawab.

Teknisi mesin langsung tersenyum bangga dan langsung mengelus kepala Alicia dengan lembut.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu" Sambil tersenyum teknisi mesin itu membalas jawaban Alicia.

"Dulu… Sewaktu aku pertama kali memegang senjata aku juga mengalami pengalaman yang sama sepertimu" Teknisi mesin mengingat masa lalunya pada Alicia.

"Ada perasaan yang bercampur didalam hatiku saat menerima senjata itu. Senang menerimanya karena aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik, takut karena benda itu berbahaya dan benci karena benda itu adalah pembunuh" Lanjut teknisi mesin itu melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Tapi pada akhirnya, aku mengatasi kegundahan itu. Sehingga aku bisa menggunakan senjata itu dengan benar" Selesai teknisi mesinmengakhiri kisahnya.

"Bagaimana, caranya kakak mengatasi kegundahan itu?" Tanya Alicia penasaran.

"Tujuan. Tanpa adanya tujuan kau memegang senjata itu maka kau akan ragu untuk menggunakan nya" Jawab teknisi mesin.

"Sama seperti aku disini, bertugas untuk menjagamu" Lanjut jawabnya lagi.

"Kau ingatkan kenapa kau ingin masuk ke akademi ini?" Tanya teknisi mesin langsung pada Alicia.

"Ya! Aku ingin membuat ayah bangga dengan menjadi pilot IS untuk Brotherhood suatu hari nanti!" Jawab Alicia dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu tunjukanlah! Gunakan IS mu dan bertarunglah disana! Capailah tujuanmu itu!" Teknisi mesin itu berteriak menyemangati Alicia.

"YA! AKU AKAN MENUNJUKAN KEPADA AYAH KALAU AKU BISA!" Teriak Alicia juga seraya menyuarakan janjinya.

"Itu baru yang namanya semangat!" Lanjut dukung teknisi mesin.

"Ehehe, ini semua berkat kakak, aku jadi memiliki keberanian lagi sekarang" Balas Alicia seraya berterima kasih.

"Nah… Sekarang pergilah menuju. Naiki IS mu dan tunjukan pada mereka. Aku akan mendukungmu ditribun" Teknisi mesin menyemangati Alicia lagi.

"Ya! Aku akan berjuang!" Alicia langsung pergi berlari dengan semangat menuju pit sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ahh… Kuharap aku juga punya adik perempuan" Bisik Shinji sendirian membayangkan dirinya memiliki seorang adik.

* * *

Setelah teknisi mesin itu pergi, Shinji keluar dari persembunyian nya dan melanjutkan perjalanan nya pulang kekamarnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Shinji bertemu dengan Charlotte ditengah jalan.

"Ah, Shinji-kun sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Charlotte kepada Shinji.

"Tidak ada. Cuma ingin pulang kekamar saja sehabis menjalani hukuman, Cha-chan" Jawab Shinji memanggil Charlotte dengan Cha-chan.

"C-Cha-chan?" Bingung Charlotte dipanggil Shinji dengan panggilan Cha-chan.

"Itu sebagai balasan karena kau memanggilku Shinji-kun. Supaya kita impas memiliki nama panggilan" Jawab Shinji menjelaskan dengan santai.

"Hehe… Kamu orang yang unik ya?" Charlotte tertawa kecil seraya tidak mempermasalahkan nama panggilan nya.

"Hmm… Entahlah apa aku ini. Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau disini?" Shinji juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan nya sekaligus bertanya pada Charlotte.

"Sebenarnya, aku kesini ingin latihan dengan IS ku. Tapi karena stadion nya dipakai oleh anak kelas 1 jadi aku terpaksa menunggu dulu" Jawab Charlotte menjelaskan.

"Yah, tak apalah. Sesekali mengalah pada junior tak masalahkan?" Balas Shinji santai.

"Ehh... Kau tidak mau melihat anak kelas 1 latihan ya?" Tanya Charlotte seraya mengajak Shinji.

"Yah, karena aku juga tidak ada kerjaan dikamar bolehlah!" Shinji langsung menerima ajakan Charlotte.

Charlotte dan Shinji akhirnya jalan bersama menuju tribun penonton, disana terlihat ada cukup banyak anak kelas 1, sebagian kelas 2 dan kelas 3 serta para tamu VIP yang duduk dikursi VIP nya ingin menyaksikan latihan tanding itu. Shinji juga memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa ingin menonton pertandingan itu karena penasaran dengan Alicia. Setelah Shinji dan Charlotte memilih tempat duduk yang bagus tak lama Ichika datang menyapai mereka.

"Char! Maaf aku terlambat!" Ichika memanggil Charlotte sambil minta maaf.

"Tidak apa, pertandingan nya belum mulai kok" Balas sapa Charlotte.

"Oi, kau tidak menyapaku ya Ichika?" Tanya Shinji merasa dilupakan oleh Ichika.

"Ahh iya, maaf Shinji aku tidak tahu kau ada disini" Ichika meminta maaf pada Shinji setelah menyadarinya dan langsung duduk dekat dengan Charlotte.

"Ngomong-ngomong, disini tidak ada penjual makanan keliling ya?" Tanya Shinji lugu memandang seraya berkeluh-kesah.

"Kau kira ini stadion sepak bola ya?" Balas Ichika langsung.

"Yah... bisa sajakan kalau ada yang lapar dan haus kita bisa beli langsung darinya" Balas balik Shinji seraya menyarankan. Charlotte hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengar pembicaraan Shinji dan Ichika.

Tak lama selagi mereka berbincang terdengar suara Chifuyu mengumumkan pertandingan nya.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan latihan tanding dari kelas 1-1. Dengan peserta Alicia Trevary, kadet dari Amerika Serikat melawan Himura Masomi, kadet dari Jepang. Para peserta diharapkan keluar dari pit segera!" Chifuyu langsung memanggil peserta latih tanding dari ruangan operatornya.

Dari 2 sisi hangar yang berlawanan muncul 2 pilot IS, yang satu adalah Alicia dengan IS warna putih hampir mirip dengan IS Shinji, yang membedakan nya hanyalah bagian warna, helm dan body armor nya yang terbuka dan bertanduk biru satu. Sedangkan disisi lain adalah anak kelas 1 yang Shinji tidak begitu kenal dengan memakai IS biasa.

"P-Personal IS ya?" Kaget Ichika melihat IS Alicia.

"Wah... Cantiknya" Charlotte terkagum dengan IS Alicia yang berwarna putih mengkilap.

"Tapi... IS nya itu hampir mirip dengan IS ku!" Curiga Shinji melihat IS Alicia.

"B-Benar juga. Sekilas memang agak mirip dengan Red Dragon mu" Balas Ichika mulai menyadarinya.

"Kalau tidak salah dengar, IS itu adalah Generation 4th IS buatan Amerika" Balas Charlotte juga menjelaskan.

"Begitu ya. Ngomong-ngomong dimana teknisi mesin itu ya?" Angguk Shinji mengerti seraya mengingat teknisi mesin tadi yang ingin menonton Alicia bertanding sambil memandang sekeliling. Shinji akhirnya menemukan teknisi mesin itu sedang berdiri memandang Alicia disalah satu tribun VIP disamping seorang pria tua yang kelihatan sangat berwibawa, Shinji menduga kemungkinan orang itu adalah ayah dari sang teknisi mesin dan Alicia.

"Pertarungan dimulai!" Pikiran Shinji terganggu ketika mendengar teriakan Chifuyu dari speaker memulai pertandingan.

Alicia langsung mengeluarkan senjata pedang biru berlapis kristal hijau bening ditangan kirinya dan perisai ditangan kanan nya. Murid lawan nya langsung menyerang Alicia dengan pedang katana nya dengan cepat, tapi hal itu sudah diantisipasi oleh Alicia dan langsung menangkis serangan itu dengan perisainya.

"Heh, kurang cepat!" Alicia meremehkan serangan lawan nya dan membalik serang memukul mundur dengan perisainya hingga lawan nya terpental.

"Wow! Shield bash!" Mata Shinji mendelik kagum melihat serangan Alicia.

"Shield bash?" Bingung Ichika yang tidak mengerti kenapa Shinji malah kagum melihatnya.

"Itu teknik serangan dengan menggunakan perisai sebagai senjatanya! Lebih tepatnya mendobrak lawan menggunakan perisai!" Shinji menjelaskan sambil menirukan gerakan nya.

"Darimana kau belajar itu?" Tanya Ichika curiga.

"Dari video game" Jawab Shinji lugu.

"Sudah kuduga" Balas Ichika kecurigaan nya benar.

Kembali pada pertarungan, Alicia memimpin pertarungan tersebut. Beberapa kali lawan nya menyerang dengan katana nya tapi selalu ditangkis dengan baik oleh Alicia dan langsung dibalas balik dengan perisai ataupun dengan pedangnya.

"Hmm... Dengan menggunakan senjata pedang dan perisai dia memiliki kekuatan serangan dan pertahanan yang seimbang. Tapi kelemahan nya dia hanya memiliki serangan untuk jarak dekat saja" Komentar Shinji menilai IS Alicia.

"Tapi lawan nya sama-sama memiliki serangan jarak dekatkan?" Tanya Charlotte pada Shinji.

"Memang, tapi perbedaan nya terletak pada senjatanya Cha-chan. Dia menggunakan pedang dan perisai, jadi dia bisa menangkis serangan lawan dengan mudah dengan perisainya dan menyerang balik dengan tebasan pedang atau pukulan perisainya. Sedangkan lawan nya hanya menggunakan senjata pedang tanpa pertahanan lain nya, terkecuali kalau dia sangat gesit saat menghindari serangan baliknya" Shinji menjelaskan sambil menunjuk Alicia dan lawan nya.

Pertarungan semakin sengit dan lawan Alicia sudah hampir kehabisan Energy Shield nya. Alicia langsung mengeluarkan serangan terakhirnya dengan pukulan dari perisainya dan dilanjutkan dengan tebasan energy blade dari pedangnya. Alicia menang sempurna tanpa kekurangan Energy Shield sedikitpun.

"Tidak buruk, untuk anak kelas 1" Shinji bertepuk tangan sekaligus kagum pada Alicia diikuti dengan sorak riuh dari penonton lain nya.

"Bagus sekali, Alicia" Disatu sisi ditribun VIP teknisi mesin pun juga memuji penampilan Alicia.

"Hah, aku kalah" Keluh menyesal lawan Alicia.

"Tadi itu pertarungan yang hebat, kuharap suatu hari nanti kita bisa bertarung lagi" Balas Alicia sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

"Ya, saat itu juga aku tidak akan kalah lagi darimu Trevary!" Balas lawan nya lagi dan langsung berjabat tangan dengan Alicia.

"Heh, _respect your enemy _ya?" Gumam teknisi mesin itu sendirian.

* * *

Sambutan kemenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama, hingga ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit seperti meteor mendarat dilapangan itu sekitar 4 buah.

"Apa itu? Meteor ya?" Shinji bertanya sekaligus kaget dan penasaran.

"Bukan! Itu..." Ichika terkejut karena menyadari apa itu sebenarnya.

"Orimura-sensei! Itu..." Yamada juga terkejut menyadari benda jatuh itu sebenarnya dari ruang operatornya.

"Trevary! Masomi! Cepat kembali ke pit sekarang!" Chifuyu langsung menyuruh mereka untuk kembali dari suara speaker nya.

"Apa itu sebenar- UWAH!" Shinji yang masih penasaran ingin mendekat melihat benda jatuh tadi hingga tiba-tiba tribun penonton nya tertutupi oleh dinding besi darurat mengunci semua orang didalamnya.

"Kenapa ini? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Panik Shinji yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Sudah kuduga" Tanggap Ichika dengan serius.

"Kau tahu ini, Ichika?" Tanya Shinji pada Ichika yang mengetahui masalah tersebut.

"Unmanned IS" Charlotte menjawab langsung.

"Apa itu Unmanned IS?" Tanya Shinji lagi.

"Bisa dibilang, itu adalah IS yang dikendalikan tanpa awak pilot" Jawab Ichika menjelaskan.

"Memangnya ada ya yang seperti itu?" Tanya Shinji lagi semakin penasaran.

"Dulu kupikir juga tidak mungkin. Hingga aku melawan nya sendiri hari itu" Jawab Ichika lagi sambil mengingat pertarungan nya dulu melawan Unmanned IS.

Ditribun VIP sendiri para tamu mulai berbisik-bisik panik, terkecuali sang teknisi mesin yang dengan tenang mengutak-atik salah satu pintu keluar disana hingga berhasil terbuka.

"Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya, kumohon kalian semua tetap duduk tenang disini. Aku akan segera membawakan bala bantuan secepatnya!" Sebelum pergi keluar teknisi mesin itu menenangkan para tamu VIP.

"Graves. Kau tahu tugasmu kan?" Pria tua yang duduk didekat teknisi mesin tadi sebelumnya mengingatkan sesuatu padanya.

"_Yes, I know it_" Jawab teknisi mesin dan langsung keluar melewati pintu yang terbuka tadi.

Kembali disalah satu tribun tempat Shinji dan murid-murid lain nya terperangkap Shinji berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Jadi bagaimana kita sekarang?" Tanya Shinji dengan panik.

"Entahlah, salah satu cara untuk menghentikan semua ini hanyalah dengan mengalahkan semua Unmanned IS itu" Jawab Ichika dengan ragu.

"Jadi... Dengan mengalahkan 4 robot aneh itu semua orang disini bisa bebas?" Tanya Shinji lagi.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa bisa atau tidak!" Balas Ichika dengan kesal.

"Cih, jadi kita terperangkap disini untuk beberapa lama ya?" Kesal Shinji juga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi... Kita hanya bisa berharap pada anak kelas 1 itu?" Tanya Charlotte dengan rasa panik mengingat Alicia dan lawan nya yang masih ada diluar.

"B-Benar juga!" Kaget Shinji tersadar Alicia masih ada diluar.

Sementara itu sang teknisi mesin berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari stadion, hingga ia berhenti disalah satu pit dan melihat Alicia dan lawan tandingnya tadi menghindari semua serangan dari ke-4 Unmanned IS itu, mereka kelihatan sangat kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Alicia!" Terkejut teknisi mesin itu melihat Alicia kesusahan menghadapi lawan barunya. Ia ingin berlari menyelamatkan Alicia, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena mengingat kejadian nya dimasa lalu.

"Tidak... Kekuatanku sekarang tidak cukup untuk melawan IS!" Bisik didalam hati teknisi mesin dengan ragu sambil membayangkan masa lalunya, dimana ia terlihat sekarat ditengah badai salju bersama dengan 4 orang lain nya yang sudah tewas dan melihat IS yang terbang menjauhi dirinya entah kemana. Pikiran nya langsung berubah saat melihat Alicia terkena serangan laser beam dari salah Unmanned IS yang menembaknya.

"Ah!" Terkejut teknisi mesin itu melihat Alicia kena serang dari hangar dikejauhan.

"Benar... Tanpa tujuan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena tugas dan tanggung jawabku adalah untuk melindunginya!" Teknisi mesin itu menyadari tugasnya dan keberanian nya langsung kembali bangkit.

Tepat sebelum teknisi mesin itu keluar mencari senjata, ia melihat sebuah IS, berwarna putih bercampur jingga, itu adalah Rafale Revive Costum II milik Charlotte.

"_It's seem sounds crazy but..._" Pikirnya ingin memakai IS itu.

Kembali ketempat Shinji berada, ia terlihat sedang berdebat dengan Ichika.

"Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri disini terus lama-lama! Kita harus menolongnya! Tidak mungkin mereka bisa menang melawan 4 IS sekaligus!" Protes kesal Shinji pada Ichika.

"Aku juga ingin menolong mereka! Tapi bagaimana caranya kalau kita terjebak disini?" Balas kesal Ichika mempertanyakan caranya.

"SIAL! Andai saja aku bisa menghancurkan dinding besi ini..." Shinji sudah sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri sambil meninju dinding besi didepan nya.

"KALAU KAU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN DINDING ITU TANPA PERLU MERUSAK TANGANMU, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMAKAI IS SAJA?" Tiba-tiba suara DEVIL keluar dari device ditangan kiri Shinji.

"D! Tapi... Bagaimana?" Kaget Shinji mendengar suara DEVIL sekaligus bertanya diikuti dengan Ichika dan Charlotte yang juga ikut mendengarnya.

"TENTU SAJA, KARENA AKU BISA TERHUBUNG BAIK DARI DEVICE MU ATAUPUN DARI IS" Jawab DEVIL datar.

"Tapi... Apa maksudmu tadi dengan memakai IS? Padahal IS ku kan disita?" Tanya Shinji lugu mendengar maksud DEVIL tadi sebelumnya.

"MUNGKIN SAJA IS MU DISITA, TAPI TIDAK DENGAN DEVICE NYA BUKAN?" DEVIL langsung menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Benar juga! Berarti aku bisa menggunakan IS ku walaupun sedang disita?" Shinji memahami maksud DEVIL sambil memandang device ditangan kirinya.

"TEPAT SEKALI" Balas DEVIL datar.

"Tapi... Bukankah kau tidak boleh memakai IS tanpa seizin guru?" Tanya Charlotte pada Shinji dengan agak ragu.

"Heh, siapa yang peduli dengan peraturan bila nyawa seseorang dalam bahaya, Cha-chan?" Jawab balik Shinji dengan serius.

"Ehh?" Bingung Charlotte dan Ichika bersama bercampur kagum.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan peraturan atau nyawaku sendiri, asalkan aku bisa membuat orang lain bahagia, AKU RELA MELAKUKAN APAPUN!" Shinji langsung menyerukan sumpahnya.

Shinji mengepalkan tinju ditangan kirinya dan langsung membuat posisi tangan menyilang lalu menekan tombol touchscreen bertulisan 'Called IS'.

"Keluarlah! Red Dragon!" Teriak Shinji memanggil IS nya.

Tubuh Shinji langsung dikelilingi dengan cahaya berwarna merah membentuk armor IS Red Dragon disekujur tubuhnya hingga terpasang sempurna.

"D, apa IS ini memiliki senjata?" Tanya Shinji langsung kepada DEVIL dari IS nya.

"SILAHKAN DIPILIH!" Dari layar hologram didepan mata Shinji muncul 3 buah senjata, yang satu adalah 2 buah pedang berwarna hitam, ditengahnya ada senjata sejenis assault rifle, dan dibawahnya ada senjata yang Shinji tidak begitu kenal apa itu.

"Berikan aku pedang!" Perintah Shinji kepada DEVIL setelah melihat senjatanya.

"BAIK" Balas DEVIL datar.

Dari kedua sisi sayap IS Shinji keluar gangang pedang dan langsung diambil Shinji segera membentuk pedang.

"Semuanya mundur!" Sambil memainkan kedua pedangnya dengan memutar-mutarnya Shinji menyuruh orang-orang yang didekatnya untuk menghindar.

"HIYAH!" Shinji langsung menebas secara brutal dinding besi didepan nya.

Dilain tempat teknisi mesin sedang menyentuh IS Charlotte didepan nya, seraya ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kumohon, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu!" Bisik teknisi mesin dari dalam hati. Konseterasinya terganggu saat mendengar suara Alicia terkena serangan.

"Kumohon! Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu! Aku ingin menyelamatkan dia!" Teriak teknisi mesin itu dari dalam hatinya lagi. Ia langsung membayangkan Alicia sedang terjatuh saat melawan Unmanned IS itu.

"Dulu, aku sudah kalah olehmu karena kelemahanku saat itu. Dan karena itulah, aku berada disini untuk berusaha menjadi lebih kuat lagi, walaupun itu sangat mustahil bagiku!" Teriak teknisi mesin itu didalam hatinya sambil membayangkan masa lalunya lagi. Tanpa disadari olehnya Alicia sudah terjatuh pingsan terkena serangan Unmanned IS.

"Tapi sekarang, aku ada seseorang yang ingin kujaga dan kulindungi, orang yang telah menjadi tujuan hidupku. Karena itulah, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu! Untuk menyelamatkan dia!" Teriak teknisi mesin lagi dari dalam hatinya seraya menyerukan sumpahnya.

Tiba-tiba IS Charlotte langsung bersinar, menandakan IS itu menerimanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kurasa kau bisa menerimaku" Bingung teknisi mesin melihat cahaya tadi seraya memahaminya. Ia langsung memasangkan IS Charlotte kebadan nya dan ternyata bisa terpasang.

"Bisa!" Kaget teknisi mesin itu bisa memakai IS sambil mengecek pergerakan tangan nya.

"Baiklah, jangan membuang-buang waktu lagi!" Teknisi mesin itu langsung lepas landas dari pitmenuju lapangan.

Sementara Shinji yang masih menghancurkan dinding besi penghalangnya berhasil dihancurkan tepat setelah teknisi mesin tadi lepas landas.

"Heh... Akhirnya" Hela nafas Shinji agak kecapekan karena terus menebas pedangnya.

"Eh... Siapa itu?" Kaget Ichika melihat seseorang menaiki IS Charlotte.

Topi dari sang teknisi mesin langsung terlepas karena hempasan angin saat terbang, terlihat rambut hitam terkesan rapi dan mata berwarna cokelat kehitaman nampak dari wajah teknisi mesin itu.

"EHH! TIDAK MUNGKIN! DIA BISA MENAIKI IS JUGA?" Kaget Shinji melihat teknisi mesin itu terbang dengan IS Charlotte.

"Laki-laki ketiga!" Kaget Chifuyu dan Yamada melihat teknisi mesin itu dari ruang operator nya.

"UWAAAAH!" Teriak teknisi mesin itu bersiap menyerang Unmanned IS yang mau menyerang Alicia yang tengah pingsan. Dikeluarkan nya senjata Assault Rifle dari IS nya dan langsung menembaknya dari kejauhan, Unmanned IS itu langsung menoleh perhatian nya pada teknisi mesin yang menembaknya tadi.

"Akulah lawanmu!" Tantang teknisi mesin kepada Unmanned IS sambil terbang dengan cepat mendekatinya.

Teknisi mesin itu menyerang Unmanned IS dengan tinju tangan kirinya dan menusuknya dengan senjata pilebunker yang tersembunyi ditangan kirinya, dilanjutkan dengan retetan tembakan dari sub-machine gun ditangan kanan nya hingga hancur meledak. Ia langsung menggendong Alicia dan memanggil Shinji.

"Hei, kau yang pakai IS merah!" Panggil teknisi mesin kepada Shinji lewat virtual contact.

"Ehh... Apa?" Tanya Shinji langsung.

"Aku yang akan menolong mereka, selagi itu kau urus semua IS itu!" Perintah teknisi mesin itu pada Shinji seraya mempercayakan nya.

"Ya! Baiklah!" Shinji langsung menuruti perintahnya dan terbang menghadang ke-tiga Unmanned IS lain nya.

"Lawan kalian selanjutnya adalah aku!" Tantang Shinji pada Unmanned IS itu.

Teknisi mesin langsung menggendong Alicia dan pilot IS lain nya yang juga pingsan ketempat Shinji membuat lubang keluar tadi.

"Tolong jaga mereka" Teknisi mesin itu membaringkan mereka berdua seraya memohon.

"Iya" Ichika yang kebetulan ada disitu langsung menurutinya.

Teknisi mesin itu kembali terbang menghadapi Unmanned IS tadi.

Sementara itu Shinji terus menghindar serangan missile dan menyerang balik dengan senjata assault rifle melawan Unmanned IS.

"Heh, itu saja kebolehan kalian?" Remeh Shinji pada Unmanned IS.

Teknisi mesin langsung membantu Shinji dengan menembakan Shotgun kesalah satu Unmanned IS didepan nya.

"D! Boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?" Ditengah situasi genting melawan Unmanned IS Shinji bertanya pada DEVIL dengan panik.

"APA ITU? CEPATLAH. MUSUH MASIH BANYAK YANG HARUS DIHADAPI!" Tanya balik DEVIL.

"Apa itu kepanjangan dari F.B.L?" Tanya Shinji lagi melihat senjata ke-tiga dari hologram screen nya.

"ITU SINGKATAN DARI FLAMER, BLASTER DAN LASER" Jawab DEVIL datar.

"F.B.L ya? Kedengaran nya menarik!" Shinji langsung mengganti senjata assault rifle dengan twin F.B.L dikedua bawah tangan nya.

"Terima ini!" Shinji langsung menembakan partikel laser kearah kedua Unmanned IS didekatnya, tapi berhasil dihindari oleh mereka.

"Eh? Apa?" Kaget Shinji tembakan nya berhasil dihindari.

"Gunakan lock-on target system dari IS mu itu saat menembak!" Teknisi mesin mendekati Shinji sambil memberi saran.

"Aku tahu!" Balas Shinji pada teknisi mesin.

"Disampingmu!" Teknisi mesin langsung memperingatkan Shinji untuk menghindar dari tembakan laser dari Unmanned IS yang diserang Shinji sebelumnya, beruntung Shinji mendengarkan nya dan berhasil menghindar.

"Huh, nyaris saja" Lega Shinji berhasil menghindar.

"Jangan santai saja melawan mereka, hadapi dengan serius!" Teknisi mesin itu memarahi Shinji yang terkesan main-main melawan Unmanned IS itu.

"Siapa kau ini memangnya? Ibu ku ya?" Balas Shinji jengkel.

"Tidak peduli siapa aku, yang penting utamakan keselamatan semua orang disini!" Teknisi mesin membalas balik seraya tidak mempedulikan kejengkelan Shinji.

"Iya! Aku mengerti!" Angguk Shinji paham.

Shinji langsung mengganti senjata F.B.L nya dengan twin blades nya dan terbang mendekati salah satu Unmanned IS. Tepat sebelum Unmanned IS itu menyadari keberadaan Shinji ia menggabungkan kedua twin blades nya menjadi satu pedang besar.

"Terima ini!" Shinji langsung membelah Unmanned IS itu menjadi 2 hingga hancur meledak.

Disatu sisi teknisi mesin dengan tenang terbang dilangit menghindar 2 serangan hujan laser dari kedua Unmanned IS yang dihadapinya.

"Terima ini!" Teknisi mesin langsung membalas serangan kedua Unmanned IS tadi dengan senjata Shotgun ditangan kirinya dan Assault Rifle ditangan kanan nya.

"D, apa serangan special dari IS ini?" Tanya Shinji kepada DEVIL setelah mengalahkan lawan sebelumnya.

"KAU BISA GUNAKAN KEKUATAN INI" Jawab DEVIL.

"Kekuatan apa?" Tanya Shinji penasaran.

"PERTAMA, GABUNGKAN TWIN F.B.L MU DENGAN TWIN BLADES" DEVIL menginstruksikan dengan datar.

Shinji mengeluarkan senjata Twin F.B.L dan twin blades nya secara bersamaan, tiba-tiba kedua senjata itu bergabung dengan sendirinya membentuk senjata baru.

"Ehh? Apa ini?" Kaget Shinji melihat senjata gabungan nya.

"SENJATA TERKUATMU, 'DRAGONBREATH' RAILGUN" Devil menjelaskan dengan datar.

"SERTA, SUPER-TECH SOLDIER ABILITY" Lanjut DEVIL menjelaskan.

"Apa itu tadi... Super a-ba-ba-liti soliter?" Tanya Shinji tidak mendengar dengan jelas suara DEVIL tadi.

"SUPER-TECH SOLDIER ABILITY. INI ADALAH TEKNOLOGI BUATAN AYAHMU DENGAN MENINGKATKAN KEKUATAN DAYA TEMPUR IS MENJADI 10 KALI LIPAT DARI DAYA TEMPUR NORMAL" DEVIL menjelaskan lagi.

"Keren! Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Shinji kagum bercampur jengkel karena baru tahu.

"KARENA... KEMAMPUAN INI SANGAT BERESIKO BAGI PILOT IS ITU SENDIRI. KEMAMPUAN INI MEMAKSA MENGELUARKAN SELURUH KEKUATAN BAIK DARI IS ITU SENDIRI DAN PILOTNYA" Jawab jelas DEVIL.

"Dengan kata lain, menguras tenaga ya?" Tanya Shinji lagi seraya mulai paham.

"TEPAT SEKALI" Jawab DEVIL singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau cuma sekali pakai tidak masalahkan?" Shinji langsung mengunci target musuhnya dengan senjata Railgun nya.

"Oi kamu! Menyingkir dari tembakanku!" Shinji memperingatkan teknisi mesin yang sedang bertarung dengan kedua Unmanned IS untuk menghindar.

Melihat Shinji yang memegang Railgun teknisi mesin itu jadi paham apa maksudnya dan terbang mundur.

"_[TARGET ANNIHILATED]" _DEVIL mengaktifkan salah satu super-tech soldier ability tepat sebelum Shinji menembakan Railgun nya.

"Apa ini? Tiba-tiba, rasanya gengaman senjataku jadi mantap dan aku semakin yakin untuk menyerangnya!" Kagum Shinji melihat target nya melalui lock-on target dari optical lense nya.

Shinji langsung menembakan Railgun nya tepat kearah 2 Unmanned IS yang sedang berjejer tadi, meninggalkan bekas lubang rel dari tembakan nya menghancurkan Unmanned IS itu hingga berkeping-keping hingga membuat lubang besar menembus dinding stadion.

"H-Hebat..." Kaget Shinji melihat bekas tembakan nya.

* * *

Setelah ke-empat Unmanned IS itu dikalahkan, semua dinding darurat yang menutupi stadion tadi langsung terbuka, menampakan pemandangan kehancuran bekas serangan Unmanned IS tadi. Hal yang paling mengejutkan selain kehancuran itu adalah sang teknisi mesin sendiri yang sedang melayang diudara dengan IS nya, karena dia telah menjadi salah satu sekian laki-laki yang bisa menaiki IS. Teknisi mesin langsung turun terbang mendekati Shinji.

"Aku berhutang budi padamu" Teknisi mesin itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shinji.

"Tak masalah, selama orang lain bahagia aku juga ikut bahagia" Balas Shinji juga.

"Sanada! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yamada langsung mengkontak Shinji lewat visual contact.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja!" Balas Shinji sambil tersenyum puas.

"Lalu... Siapa kau ini sebenarnya?" Chifuyu mengalihkan perhatian nya pada teknisi mesin.

"Hmph, entah siapa aku ini" Jawab teknisi mesin itu dingin.

"Yah, setidaknya kau bisa memberitahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Shinji penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu soal itu" Tolak teknisi mesin dingin.

Teknisi mesin itu langsung melepaskan diri dari IS Charlotte, yang langsung berubah menjadi Closed Form berbentuk seperti kalung.

"Aku titip padamu kembalikan IS pinjaman ini" Teknisi mesin itu menyerahkan kalung tadi pada Shinji untuk mengembalikan IS Charlotte dan langsung pergi keluar stadion.

"Heh, sombong sekali dia" Jengkel Shinji pada teknisi mesin itu yang berjalan keluar stadion tanpa mempedulikan orang yang melihatnya.

"Dan kau... Sanada!" Chifuyu langsung mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Shinji yang masih memakai IS melalui visual contact.

"Kurasa aku harus berhutang budi padamu" Tidak sesuai apa yang diharapkan ternyata Chifuyu-sensei berterima kasih pada Shinji.

"Tapi tetap saja memakai IS tanpa izin itu termasuk pelanggaran sekolah!" Chifuyu langsung berubah balik memarahi Shinji.

"Ahh, aku mengerti, hukuman lagikan?" Shinji menebak apa yang akan diberikan Chifuyu yang ternyata tidak sesuai pemikiran nya.

"Hukumanmu, 1 kardus besar minuman soda rasa cola!" Chifuyu memberikan 'hukuman'nya pada Shinji.

"Aku suka hukuman itu!" Senyum Shinji senang mendengarnya.

* * *

Teknisi mesin langsung keluar dari stadion sambil melihat arah kiri-kanan bila ada yang melihatnya, walaupun diluar sepi. Sampai akhirnya dia dihadang oleh 4 pasukan bersenjata dan pria tua yang ditemani teknisi mesin sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya eksperimen itu tidak gagal" pria tua itu langsung menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Entahlah... satu-banding-seratus mungkin" Bingung teknisi mesin sendiri sambil melihat tangan nya.

"Aku sudah menyampaikan hal ini pada pemerintah, dan seperti yang kau duga mereka sangat tercengang mendengarnya" Balas pria tua itu.

"Jadi kenapa?" Tanya teknisi mesin balik.

"Mereka... Ingin menjadikanmu sebagai salah satu kadet pilot IS" Pria tua itu langsung menjelaskan permasalahnya.

"Hmph... Sesuai yang diharapkan mereka ya?" Dengan nada angkuh teknisi mesin membalas.

"Kau merupakan salah satu bagian dari project itu Graves, dan Amerika mengharapkanmu dapat menyaingi Pilot IS Jepang itu" Pria tua itu menjelaskan lagi.

"Itu tidak ada didalam daftar tugasku" Teknisi mesin membalas lagi seraya menolak.

"Dan sekarang aku menambahkan nya padamu!" Pria tua itu langsung membalas seraya memaksa.

"Kalau itu perintah dari jenderal, aku akan turuti" Dengan nada tenang teknisi mesin itu setuju.

"Bagus..." Pria tua itu tersenyum senang.

"Tapi!" Teknisi mesin langsung memperingatkan hingga membuat pria tua itu kaget.

"Pertama, aku setuju melakukan ini bukan demi kekuatan militer Amerika. Kedua, aku mau Personal IS yang dibuat oleh dia" Teknisi mesin langsung menjelaskan.

"Semua itu tidak masalah. Selama kau menjalaninya dengan baik. _Dismiss soldier!_" Pria tua itu menutup permasalahan nya dan langsung pergi bersama pasukan nya.

Selagi pria tua itu pergi menuju landasan helikopter salah satu prajuritnya bertanya padanya.

"Sir, apa anda yakin soal ini?" Tanya prajurit itu dengan agak ragu.

"Soal apa?" Tanya pria tua itu.

"Menjadikan dia sebagai kadet pilot IS?" Balas prajurit itu.

"Tidak" Jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya prajurit itu lagi.

"Karena dia Nathan Graves" Jawabnya lagi.

"Graves? Maksud anda... Kapten dari freedom?" Tanya prajurit itu lagi sambil tercengang mendengarnya.

"Ya. Dan kuharap kalian semua menutup mulut soal ini, atau seluruh dunia bakal merengek-rengek sama dia!" Dengan nada agak kesal pria tua itu langsung menutup pembicaraan nya.

"Yes sir!" Patuh prajurit itu tanpa bertanya lagi dan merekapun langsung pergi meninggalkan pulau akademi setelah helikopter penjemput mereka datang.

Teknisi mesin melihat helikopter itu pergi sambil memberi hormat, terlihat rambutnya yang berwarna hitam agak berantakan berkibar karena hempasan angin baling-baling helikopter. Tak lama Chifuyu langsung datang menghampirinya.

"Nathan Graves bukan?" Tanya Chifuyu kepadanya yang bernama Nathan Graves.

"Benar" Jawab Nathan singkat.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari atasanmu" Balas Chifuyu seraya mempersingkat permasalahan nya.

"Mulai hari ini, kau resmi menjadi kadet IS Academy mewakili Amerika Serikat" Lanjut Chifuyu.

Nathan langsung berbalik badan menghadap Chifuyu dan membalas balik.

"Baik. Sensei" Singkat Nathan membalasnya.

* * *

_N.P : Wonder why i think song reverse/re:rebirth is match for this opening story_


End file.
